Dawn of Uneasiness
by Game2002
Summary: Refusing to let go of their addiction, the people of the old yukkuri world once again attempt to retake the yukkuris for themselves for abusive purposes, and they mean business this time.
1. Uneasy Demand

It was a dark night when a battleship was seen floating in place off a shore. There were some marines marching around on the deck, keeping watch to make sure nothing suspicious approaches the ship.

Unknown to them, a group of people were standing at the shore, hiding behind a rock that hid them from the soldier's view. Those people talked with each other as quietly as possible, and when they were done, four of them, dressed as frogmen, went into the sea and swam towards the battleship underwater.

It was dark underwater at night, but as they did not want to grab the attention of the marines with flashlights, the frogmen wore specialized goggles that had night vision, so they were able to see in the dark water clearly.

They quietly made their way to the battleship. One of them was able to make contact with it, and he got ready to get to the top of the ship using suction cups equipped on his palms. The moment he planted the suction cup against the exterior of the battleship, one of his partner tapped him on his shoulder. He turned and saw that all four of them had look of horrors on their faces while pointing at something. He looked at what they were pointing at and became as horrified as them. Staring right at them was a bizarre-looking creature they had never seen before. It was a quadrupedal creature with antlers on its head, and it lacked a visible face.

Three of the frogmen swam towards the shore in hurry, while the one who touched the battleship had problems removing his suction cup from the battleship. He was able to do so eventually and swam fast to escape the monster and catch up with his partners, but the monster rammed its head into him from behind and then swung its head upwards to toss him out of the water. The frogman screamed as he soared through the air in an arc and crashed back onto the shore. Those at the shore came to meet him and wondered what happened, and shortly afterwards, the other frogmen came ashore and explained in horror what they saw.

On the battleship, some of the marines saw what happened. "What happened?" one of them wondered.

The monster the frogmen saw suddenly leaped out of the water with wings on its back and landed onto the deck of the ship, and then it shrunk in size while gradually taking a human form. It transformed into a silver-haired woman wearing silver armor. "Vice Admiral Kamui! Did you send that person flying into the air just now?" one of the marines asked her.

"They were trying to sneak onto the battleship," she explained.

"Oh, that explains things," said one marine.

"We're sorry for not paying attention..." said another one.

"It's all right; they were being very sneaky," Kamui told them. "Anything suspicious other than this?"

"None as far as I know," said a marine.

"Vice Admiral Corrin gave a message some time ago that the portal is secure," said yet another marine.

"That's good to hear," said Kamui. "Let's continue to do our best to keep watch. We mustn't let any of these people get near the portal. Make sure to be on a lookout for ambushes."

"Yes, ma'am!" said the marines while saluting.

 **BGM: Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

.

.

.

A Game2002 Production

.

SUPER SMASH BROS.

X

YUKKURI SHITEITTE NE

 **DAWN OF UNEASINESS**

All characters belong to their respective owners, assuming yukkuris really do have owners in the first place, other than their likeliness to Touhou characters, which are owned by Team Shanghai Alice

All notable OCs will be mentioned

.

.

.

 **BGM Ends**

 **Chapter 1  
Uneasy Demand  
**

* * *

It was a peaceful day at a particular park located in the world the yukkuris were all relocated to. Yukkuris of various kinds were frolicking around the place happily. The people at the park played cheerfully with them and fed them food. Some people even brought along yukkuris that they obtained as pets. Such yukkuris could be distinguished from strays by circle, yellow badges attached to either their hair or a part of their accessories.

While all the happiness was going on, a flash of light could be seen coming from among some trees. A few seconds later, some people stepped out from behind those trees. They were Peach, Zelda, Link, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Lucario, Duck, Hunt, and Gunner. "We're here!" said the first person happily.

They looked and saw the sight previously described. Almost as soon as they walked towards a more populated area, some yukkuris gathered around them, greeting them cheerfully. Some even asked for sweets.

"I knew you little things would be asking for them, so we came prepared!" said Zelda as she opened a plastic bag containing Gummi bears that she dropped onto the ground for the yukkuris to eat. The bun-like creatures gobbled them up happily and thanked her.

Some passersby saw the Smashers and said, "Hey look! They're the ones who introduced yukkuris to this place!"

"Wow! It really is them!"

"I think they look better in person!"

Looking around to see that people were talking about them, Gunner said, "You people sure are well-known here."

"Yeah, they have a billboard depicting us or something like that here," said Link. "People here really love these yukkuris, so they praise us for introducing them to this world."

Just then, a bespectacled man with messy, brown hair approached them. "Smashers! What a surprise to see you again!" he said to them.

"Do we know you?" asked Yoshi.

"If I remember correctly, you're Barry Yeazy, right?" Link said to the person. "One of the lead scientists on yukkuris here."

"Glad of you to remember me!" the man happily said.

"How's everything?" the Hylian asked him with a smile. "I suppose that things are doing fine regarding yukkuris."

"Indeed! We have managed to learn a lot about them!" replied the scientist. "It was actually mostly thanks to the help of your military providing us with reports taken from the yukkuris' previous world that we managed to learn about them. That world has been coexisting with yukkuris for as long as history itself, so they obviously have a lot of information, most of which are new to us. It was great help in learning about these marvelous creatures!"

"I'm glad you're happy!" said Link.

"Want to come over to my lab? Feel free to come take a free tour!" Barry said to them. "A scientist from your world has come over to this place after obtaining the permission from your world's government. Quite an eccentric and friendly fellow is he!" He looked at Kirby and said, "I'm sure you'll get along with him well!"

"What do you mean?" asked Kirby.

"You'll see what I mean if you come along!" said Barry.

* * *

The Smashers arrived with Barry at the research facility for yukkuris. They greeted some of the employees and employers inside while heading for the area where yukkuris were kept. They soon arrived at a large room that contained several terrariums that housed various species of yukkuris. "Did the collection increase since the last time we came here?" asked Zelda.

"Indeed," replied Barry. "Yukkuris reproduce incredibly fast, so we have to make rooms for them often. This actually became quite a bit troublesome, but we've managed to come up with a solution. We created a type of serum that when exposed to yukkuris, will make them sterile. That way, we can keep the population under control."

"Sterile? You mean keeping them from giving birth?" asked Yoshi.

"Indeed," replied Barry. "It's completely painless. The serum we created is sweet tasting, so the yukkuris will drink it up without hesitation. They don't even have to drink it; you just have to apply it to their skins. This will halt their reproductive systems so that they are unable to reproduce. This is actually on sell in public for pet owners who don't want their yukkuris to reproduce."

"Jigglypuff think this is better than old world method, but I know no what method they use," said Jigglypuff.

"We've also discovered new species of yukkuris, such as this these, junkos," said Barry, showing them a terrarium containing yukkuris with long, orange, wavy hair wearing a black oriental headgear. "Chang'E, are you watching?" said one of the yukkuris inside.

"What's it talking about?" asked Gunner.

"That... We're still trying to figure out..." replied Barry. "The old world doesn't have much info on it, so I guess it's a very rare species that they have yet to find out a whole lot about..."

Barry led them into another room that had some other scientists, and he introduced to them a yellow puffball that was the exact same species as Kirby, but he was yellow, wore glasses, and had a brown flattop haircut. "This is the person I was talking about, Doctor Furhead!" Barry said to the Smashers.

"Nice to meet you!" the yellow puffball said to them in a youthful-sounding voice like that of a 20 years old male. "I assume that you are the Smashers, right?"

"Oh wow! A fellow Dream Lander!" said Kirby in surprise. "No wonder Professor Barry said I would get along well with you!"

"I'm sure we can get along well!" said Dr. Furhead. "I'm the leading biologist back in Dream Land, even one of the best in Tooneria! Some of you might have heard of me."

"I do, because we have a book written by you at our home!" Zelda told him.

"I feel honored!" said Dr. Furhead with a smile. "Anyway, I came here because I have contact with the government for reasons I'm not allowed to say."

"No surprise..." said Yoshi.

"Because of this, I was told about the yukkuris, and my interest in them sparked, so I asked for permission to come here and see these odd creatures myself," continued Dr. Furhead. "I am not disappointed! They are some of the most incredible creatures I've ever seen!"

* * *

"What your people did was nothing short of an act of terrorism, though it's not like it's the first time they attempted something like this," Field Marshal Sarge, the supreme commander of all the military factions on Tooneria, said to various leaders of the former yukkuri world, which was dubbed "World OYP" by the government of his world.

After the attempted infiltration against the battleship that night, the world leaders of that place was summoned together to have a conversation with Sarge, who served as the face of Tooneria's governing leaders, the Pentaglorious and Big Brother. The world leaders didn't actually arrive at the meeting area; they met each other via telecommunication.

"If you people haven't made a mess out of our world in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!" said one leader angrily.

"You took away what has been with us since the beginning of time! Do you expect us to sit quietly now that they're gone forever?!" said another one.

"Do you realize what has happened to our people? They're going insane!" said yet another one.

Indeed, that was the case. Several people had gone crazy due to the lack of yukkuris in their world, not because they loved them and wanted to have fun with them, but because they wanted to abuse them. Several yukkuri abusers had gone mad due to the lack of yukkuris to abuse. Some entered a state similar to that of being brain dead, while some became like savages, running around and screaming for yukkuris to kill.

"Indeed I have, and it is a pity that your people are addicted to something as disturbing and terrible as animal abusing," said Sarge sternly.

"Animal abuse? Yukkuris aren't animals, so it doesn't count as animal abuse!" said another leader.

"Animal or not, they are living, breathing organisms that feel pain, have feelings, and reproduce," Sarge told him. "If living things are to die, then it should be for a productive reason, yet all I heard about you people is that you are killing them mainly for entertainment. That sort of thing is unforgivable! Life should never be killed for the sake of entertainment!"

"What do you know about the history of our world? You know nothing, so you have no right to judge us!" said a leader angrily.

The world leaders argued with Sarge about this, until one leader suggested something. "Perhaps we can make a deal. I have been thinking about this for some time, and I think this might solve our situation a bit."

"What do you have in mind?" Sarge asked him.

That leader then explained that he had the idea of yukkuris being allowed to be sent to their world every once in a while, but into a confined place and were not allowed to leave there. People of World OYP were then allowed to go in there to abuse the yukkuris until all of the latter perished. He even went as far as suggesting offering the government of Tooneria payment for this. The military would oversee everything so that things wouldn't go out of control.

This sounded like a good idea to several of the world leaders. As long as they were able to let their people interact with yukkuris in any way, they were willing to take the opportunity. "I will speak to my leaders about this," Sarge told the leader who suggested this.

* * *

Sarge wasted no time in returning to Tooneria and reporting this to the Pentaglorious. "Do you think this is a good idea?" Sarge asked them. "They are willing to pay us us and let us oversee things to keep things under control."

"Those people sure are persistent, aren't they? Going this far just to abuse these little things," said Smash Pumpkin.

"You have to give it to them for coming up with this idea," said Ice Dragon.

"Come to speak of it, is there really a point in us going this far to protect these yukkuris?" asked Paprista. "We have never gone so far to protect the faunas of our world, and here we are, driving an entire dimension mad because we are withholding these creatures from them."

"They abused these creatures to the point of causing the resurrection of the Destructor in their world," Mike the Smart reminded him. "That is something not to be taken lightly."

"Indeed, and I cannot help but think that the behavior of those people are barbaric," said Hyper Knee. "Who in the right mind would find defenseless creatures fun to torture?"

The Pentalgrious discussed among themselves regarding whether or not they should say yes to the idea the world leader came up with. They then told Sarge that they would give him an answer by tomorrow, so the field marshal left their presence.

* * *

Edward Oblong, one of the world leaders who attended the meeting earlier, went into his office room. He was a short, roundish man with glasses and short, black, neatly-trimmed hair. "Those b******! Who do they think they are? Taking our one true source of pleasure from us and ruling over us without our permissions!" he angrily said. "At least something good came out of that meeting. Buffox's idea is at least a start to getting back yukkuris."

"I don't think that's enough," said a man who entered the room shortly after him. He had light brown hair with a hairstyle that was best described as a Elvis hairstyle. "Some people won't be satisfied only being able to abuse them every once in a while."

"You're not the only who thinks that, Elrond," Edward said to him. "I don't think that's enough to satisfy people who are into abusing yukkuris as well. If only there is some way to make things better than this..."

"I do have the idea of smuggling yukkuris out of such places and forcefully making them reproduce in order to populate our world with them again," said Elrond.

Edward became interested upon hearing this. "That sounds like a good idea! Nice plan you have there, my secretary!"

"I am honored that you like my idea," said Edward.

"Smuggling yukkuris from that place and breeding them in secret... Before long, we will have a large enough amount of yukkuri that the government of that world will not be able to do anything about it but accept that yukkuris are once again populating ours!" said Edward. "We shouldn't spill this secret to too many people just yet. I think I know some people trustworthy enough to share the secret with, but for now, try to keep it to the minimum."

"I will, and I will not disappoint you when the government of the other agreed to President Buffox's idea," said Elrond with a smile.

* * *

Lucina was taking a walk out in the military grounds with her two koyukkuris, a marisa and an alice, moving in front of her. She decorated their accessories with pink, girly stuff to make them cuter, and they loved it.

Reflet eventually came up to her and greeted her. "Having a happy time with your pets?"

"I am!" Lucina said to her. "Do you like the decorations I've added to their accessories? They look so cute!"

"They sure do look cute!" said Reflet while bent down and letting the koyukkuris rub her hand in affection. "By the way, I just learned about something that may disturb you."

"What is it?" asked Lucina.

Reflet stood up and told her about the idea of letting World OYP have a batch of yukkuris every once in a while so that the people there could be allowed to abuse them. Lucina was obviously shocked to hear this. "How can our government agree to this?!" she asked.

"They want to test and see if this is a good idea first before making this permanent," Reflet told her. "The people of World OYP have gone really restless and crazy over the lack of yukkuris, and the world leaders there are doing everything they can to keep their world under control. Our government decided not to be too harsh on them and thus decided on this idea, which was suggested by World OYP in the first place, mind you."

"Those people! How can they be so addicted to hurting these cute little things?!" said Lucina angrily.

"Our people will be keeping watch over things to make sure it doesn't go out of control," Reflet told her. "Measures are taken to ensure that nobody secretly smuggles out yukkuris in an attempt to repopulate World OYP with them. In case something like that may happen, the yukkuris will all be sprayed with a special liquid created by the people of the new yukkuri world that makes them sterile so that they cannot reproduce."

"Still doesn't deny the fact that this is messed up! This is basically accepting the terms of terrorists!" said Lucina.

"I don't agree with it as well, but since World OYP is basically in a state of oppression, you can say doing this is showing them mercy," said Reflet.

"Yeah, you have a point... Still cannot accept the fact that abusing cute animals is an acceptable way..." said Lucina.

* * *

The PentagloriousPentaglorious had indeed gave an okay to World OYP's idea. Soon, various locations were established in different parts of that world for people to go and abuse yukkuris. It was an event that would happen only once a week, and limited amount of yukkuris would be transported there to be abused for a certain price. After all the ones there were killed, that would be the end of it for the week.

News of this spread like wildfire, and people immediately flocked towards those locations to be able to see yukkuris and abuse them again.

One of the locations was a soccer stadium. Several yukkuris were transported to that place via large crates transported from the new world, and the crates were opened to let them out and run throughout the field.

Behind the entrance to the field, soldiers were standing by to let the people come in. They could hear shouting and crying coming from the other side of the door, and it was being pushed against as well. "We're going to expect a stampede..." said one soldier.

"Yes, Captain Obvious..." said another.

The captain of the soldiers went through the instructions and orders regarding what they must do and what they should keep an eye out for one more time, and when he was done, he checked to see if everything in the field was ready. When things were ready, he gave orders for the door to be opened. The soldiers took a deep breath before opening the door, and indeed, a stampede happened.

Thousands of screaming people poured into the stadium, several of them behaving like wild animals, and went for the yukkuris, who were all surprised by the appearance of these terrifying-looking people. In no time, high-pitched screams filled the air, while the grassy field became covered in dead bodies of yukkuris.

The abusers, after being unable to abuse yukkuris for so long, were going all out. They chased down yukkuris, stomped them, tore them apart, ripped off their accessories, and ate them. Their behaviors were so wild that one could say they were no longer human.

The whole place was full of chaos. People even beat up each other trying to take yukkuris from each other. The soldiers were even getting dragged out into the field unintentionally by the mob and getting stepped on. Monstrous cries filled the air alongside the yukkuris' high-pitched screams. Some soldiers tried to keep things under control, but they were unable to do anything and even got hurt doing so.

Soldiers positioned at the audience area were safe from the chaos down there, and they could not believe what they were looking at. Some soldiers saw a screaming bodied reimu running up to the wall below them and trying to climb up it while crying for help. It was then pulled away by two insane abusers and then torn apart while screaming in terror. The soldiers felt as if they did nothing to help a little girl getting brutally killed.

It wasn't just this place that was like this. All other locations where this was happening was just as crazy and chaotic. One soldier described what he saw as being even more terrifying than war.

* * *

"According to reports, there are more than hundred of deaths as a result of this event," Sarge reported to the PentagloriousPentaglorious. An entire day had passed, and when all the yukkuris were killed, those places became closed and the people were forced out. They would have to wait until next week in order to abuse yukkuris again. Sarge received reports of casualties caused by the chaos and reported it to the ruling bodies of Tooneria. "Some of our men are included in it as a result of getting into the mobs' ways. We have a recorded footage of one of the locations. It will show you how things went."

Sarge showed them a flash drive that contained said footage. He played it to the PentagloriousPentaglorious, who were shocked by the brutality and chaos of what was happening in one of the locations there.

"Such barbarians! I can't believe those people!" said Paprista.

"This really tells a lot about what the people of that world is like," said Hyper Knee. "They are nothing short of savages who still have the minds of their primitive, stone age ancestors!"

"Are we still going to allow something like this to happen again and potentially forever? We lost our men because of this!" said Ice Dragon in anger. "Such barbaric and violent ways should not be allowed!"

"Let us wait and see first," suggested Mike. "We will give them another week before deciding whether or not this should remain permanent. I am trying my best to tolerate the actions of these people, mind you, and at the same time, I am trying to show mercy. If they continue to try our patience, then you can say that they do not deserve such mercy."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Took a while, but it's good to get it out at last. Lost interest in this story, but then decided to go ahead with it, since I already previewed it. I didn't really like how the second installment turned out, so I'm making sure that this one has a higher quality, one comparable to the first one, which I think it pretty well made.

Barry, Dr. Furhead, Sarge, the Pentaglorious, Edward, and Elrond are all my OCs.


	2. Easy to Some, Uneasy to Some

**Chapter 2  
Easy to Some, Uneasy to Some  
**

* * *

"They seriously allowed that-a?" Mario asked in surprise. That was his reaction after hearing from Lucina about the government allowing the "abuse-yukkuris-once-a-week" program for World OYP. Most of the Smashers heard about this and were talking about it together.

"Why would they allow something like this?!" asked Pichu in anger. "They're basically answering the demand of terrorists! I thought this is something governments would never do?"

"Better than allowing yukkuris to return to that world, I think," said Snake.

"It's still very cruel!" said the Pokemon. "How can they willingly let those poor things be killed for the sake of entertainment?"

"Lucina was very mad when she heard about it as well, but if the higher ups allow it, there's nothing anyone can do," said Fox. "Apparently, the situation over at World OYP, as they're calling the old yukkuri world now, is really bad due to people going insane over the lack of yukkuris to abuse."

"That serves them right! They have no right to keep yukkuris around if they cannot love them properly!" said Pichu in anger. "I'm against this! We should do something!"

"We can't do anything. The government's words are absolute, so to go against them is to become enemies of them," said Snake.

"We went against them before, so who's afraid to do it a second time?" said Pichu, reminding him of the the events of Armageddon: The Corruption.

"That was a different situation, and I don't think it's worth it getting into a fight with them again over yukkuris," said Pikachu. "At least I don't want to..."

"Yeah, eetz not-a worth eet getting in a fight with da government over something like-a theez," said Mario. "As long as they know what-a they doing and are keeping things unda control, eet should be all right-a."

"Yeah, Lucina did say they found a way to keep yukkuris from reproducing, so even if the folks in the old world smuggled them out, they can't repopulate their world with them," said Fox.

* * *

An entire week had passed since then. The abusers of World OYP had been eagerly waiting for the next opportunity to abuse yukkuris. Needless to say, things went crazy like last time when the time came. However, one location was special in the way that it was reserved for a particular group of people.

It was happening again at the same stadium mentioned in the previous chapter, but this time, the audience seats were filled with people, cheering loudly while looking at the yukkuris that were released into the field. Soldiers from Tooneria were patrolling the place to make sure that everything was under control. Corrin and Kamui were among the soldiers as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's almost here!" said the announcer loudly and happily. "Here we have another week of fun with yukkuris! People who came here are very lucky, because they are able to witness some of the most well-known celebrities of our world abusing yukkuris!"

"Celebrities who made their names through yukkuri abuse...? I can't believe this..." said Kamui in disgust.

"This is basically praising criminals for their evildoing rather than making them face their crimes..." said Corrin.

"Let us welcome these people! It's been so long since they've abused yukkuris, so I'm sure they can't wait any longer to do so!" said the announcer.

A person completely dressed in black stepped into the field. His attire consisted of a trench coat, leather shoes, gloves, a mask that covered his mouth, a pair of shades, and a fedora. His face was completely concealed because of the mask and shades. "Let us welcome the Beast!" said the announcer, and then the crowd went wild.

Next, a bald man with glasses came in. The best way to describe his attire was that he was dressed like an average salary man, complete with having a briefcase in his hand. "And here we have, Mister Businessman!" said the announcer.

After that person, in came a sinister-looking man with nothing but a purple Mohawk on his head. He had a black vest that had spikes lined along the sleeves, and underneath, he wore a white shirt with the picture of a dying reimu stabbed in the head with a knife. His bottom half's attire consist of ragged jeans and a brown sneakers. Held in his hand was a whip made of segmented blade pieces. "Following him, we have Whiplash!" said the announcer.

Suddenly, a loud roar came from the door they came out out, and in came a large, hulking man with messy black hair, running on all fours. He wore a blue shirt, brown trousers, and brown shoes. He had a demented-looking faces and kept his tongue out, panting like a dog. "Last, but not the least, the Role Model!" said the announcer.

The crowd went wild upon seeing the appearance of these four people, and they rooted for the celebrity they loved most.

"As much as we love to see more famous faces here, these four are the only ones who can make it here today, but I'm sure this is enough to satisfy all of us," said the announcer. "Without further ado, let us see them do their things!"

The crowd went wild once again, and Whiplash wasted no time in stepping forward and swinging his blade whip like a lasso over his head. "I've been waiting for this day! I'm going to enjoy things to the fullest! Yahahahaha!" He then swung it at a reimu, which had several koreimus surrounding it. The whip went down the middle of the Reimu, cutting it in half. The koreimus around it were shocked and cried out loudly at their dead mother, only for Whiplash to swing his whip at them horizontally, tearing them apart.

Seeing this, the other yukkuris ran for their lives. The Role Model ran forward like a rampaging animal, swinging his hands at various yukkuris he came across and swatting them out of the air. Some of them flew into the audiences, who happily murdered them. The large, hulking man ran around the place, making animal-like sounds and killing yukkuris in the same manner.

Mr. Businessman walked up to some yukkuris, both bodied and normal ones, that were vcowering against the wall. He adjusted his glasses and then put down his briefcase slowly. He walked up closer to the trembling yukkuris before suddenly throwing a punch at a bodied marisa, crushing its head against the wall.

The surrounding yukkuris screamed in terror and ran after seeing this. Before an alice could run far, it was crushed underfoot by Mr. Businessman. He then grabbed a bodied reimu by the collar from behind and pulled it over to himself before punching it through the back of the head, leaving a gaping hole on the forehead. Despite this, the bodied yukkuri was still alive and trembling in pain and fear. Mr. Businessman proceeded to punch and kick the living daylights out of it until it was pile of mess on the grass. He then went around, mercilessly and brutally punching and kicking any yukkuris he came across.

The Beast fought in a manner similar to that of Mr. Businessman, but was more brutal and savage compared to him. He moved around at a fast speed, destroying yukkuris he saw with his hands and feet. He punched, stomped, stabbed them with his fingers,and tore them apart mercilessly. All the while, he made absolutely no sound whatsoever. The other three abusers made sounds and said things as they abused the yukkuris, especially Whisplash and the Role Model. Mr. Businessman didn't make much sound, but he wasn't as silent as the Beast.

The crowd watched with excitement and cheered loudly while watching their favorite celebrities murder all the yukkuris on the field. The soldiers, on the other hand, didn't enjoy the mindless massacre going on. Even though there were no blood and guts being spilled, the sight of pastry-like creatures being killed and their fillings being splattered all over the place still felt disturbing to them.

Kamui was on the edge of snapping from watching such brutality happening, but Corrin told her to keep calm. If their superiors allowed this to happen, they would have to follow their orders and not have any complaints, no matter their opinions.

Even though the field had a large amount of yukkuris, enough to fill the whole area, the four people managed to kill all of them in less than ten minutes. Yukkuris were defenseless creatures, so it was no issue killing them at all. When they were done, the field was covered with squashed and torn yukkuris. They were all pretty much dead, and one that were still alive were in a state so messed up that they were beyond saving and would succumb in a few seconds.

The crowd went crazy and gave the celebrities large rounds of applause for what they believed was a spectacular performance, while the folks from Tooneria remained silent, some with looks of anger and disgust on their faces.

* * *

It was almost the end of the day, so, needless to say, the yukkuri abuse events all over the old world had ended, and people were looking forward to the next week.

Elrond entered Edward's office room with a box in his hand, and it could be seen shaking slightly. Looking at the box, Edward asked him, "So you got one?"

"Two, actually," replied Elrond. "Things went as planned."

Elrond was able to smuggle out two yukkuris from one of the locations, an enclosed garden. He knew luck was on his side when the soldiers weren't aware of the sewage system underneath that place. All he had to do during the chaos of people going around killing yukkuris was to place two yukkuris inside plastic bags and then throw them down a drainage concealed by bushes when no one was looking. After the event was over, he went into the sewer from a location outside the garden and made his way to where the yukkuris he threw down were. Just like that, he was able to smuggle them out.

He opened the box and dropped a youmu and a marisa type. The two yukkuris had previously witnessed the death of their own kind, so they were still trembling in fear. "Good! Let's take them to our scientists at once and forcefully reproduce them! We'll smuggle more next week, and in no time, we'll be able to repopulate our world again!" said Edward with enthusiasm.

"It may take a while, but it'll definitely be worth it," said Elrond with a smile.

Of course, they both had no idea that the government and military of Tooneria had anticipated something like this and thus made preparations. They were in for a big surprise, or disappointment.

* * *

"What do you mean they can't reproduce?!" asked Edward in shock. That was what he was told after taking the two yukkuris smuggled out to a science lab for them to be reproduced at a fast rate.

"We used all sort of reproduction methods, but they simply won't give birth. We ran scans on them, and results show that their reproductive systems are, for a lack of better terms, dead," a scientist told him. "They're no longer functioning. You can even say they no longer exist."

"How is that possible?!" asked Edward.

"We don't know. Yukkuris shouldn't be able to lost the ability to reproduce without a reason," said the scientist.

"The people from the other world must've done something! They must've saw this coming and therefore took preparations! I can't believe they would be so well-prepared!" said Edward angrily. "What use do we have in keeping them both around? It was a huge waste of effort smuggling them out!"

"We can keep them around to see if we can come up with a solution," said the scientist.

"I don't care!" said Edward angrily. He reached in hand into the cage containing the two yukkuris and pulled them out. After forcefully throwing them onto the floor, he stepped on them over and over until they were badly squashed and dead. Breathing heavily, he said, "I can't believe I'm still angry after this!"

"It angers me greatly too!" said Elrond. "I can never forgive those people for taking away our source of entertainment!"

"Which is why we have been coming up with a plan for a while," said a voice. Edward and Elrond turned to see a bespectacled man with a large amount of messy, brown hair and a large beard dressed in a light brown business suit standing there. Stretching out his hand, the man shook hands with Edward and said, "I am Victor Vortrax."

"I've heard of you," said Edward. "You tried to bring back the yukkuris a while back, but failed."

"Indeed, but I've been trying to come up with a new plan ever since," said Victor. "We have put together a team of people who are ready to give their lives to bring back the yukkuris."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Elrond asked him.

"Come and join us, and you will know what we plan to do," said Victor. "I'm sure you will like it!"

* * *

For the past week, Master Hand had been at Smash Mansion, or rather, the sky above Smash Mansion. Needless to say, he brought the Final Destination, since that was his house. Because the transdimensional portal for traveling to the yukkuri world was in the Final Destination, some of the Smashers took the opportunity to visit that world while the Hand was there.

Master Hand stopped by for several days for the reason of training some of the Smashers how to incorporate haki, or aura, in into their fighting styles, as he previously told them that one must be able to use that in order to be considered strong, as the powerful people of the world are all users of it.

The Hand watched as Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Link, Marth, Mario, Donkey Kong, Pit, Dark Pit, and Lucario trained hard on the surface of the Final Destination, either through fighting each other or attacking training dummies. Lucario served more as as tutor, as among the mentioned Smashers, he was the only one who was skilled in using haki, which he called aura, even if not having complete mastery over it.

"You guys are doing well!" Master Hand told them. "It's been only a week, and yet you guys have already good at this! You should be good and ready to go in a few more days, though in order to truly master this, it may take up to a year."

"No need to take it too fast," said Captain Falcon while punching the Smash Bros. sandbag, which was from a wooden stand. "It's not like we're training to face impending evil or anything."

"Nothing wrong with mastering it in a short amount of time either," said Master Hand. "Readers may get frustrated and impatient if they are forced to read several chapters about you guys training and failing several times before getting things correct. I'm sure the author doesn't want to do something like that."

"We're pros. We can definitely get this down in a short time," said Link with confidence.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I apologize for the abrupt ending. I can't really think of a proper way to end this chapter. As long as it isn't a cliffhanger, I think it should do...

The four "celebrity" abusers are all OCs, but some of them have their designs based on characters I've seen in yukkuri abuse fan arts. And yes, it's the same Victor from Strive for Easiness Again; he's back.


	3. Uneasy Feelings

**SBS Time!  
Ziden115: D**o you plan on having all the Smashers learn haki or only the ones that have the highest chance to use them in fights?  
 **Game2002:** Not everyone will learn it.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait... Got lazy and also distracted by lots of things, especially the Pokemon Sun/Moon leaks...

 **Chapter 3  
Uneasy Feelings  
**

* * *

It was no surprise that Edward and Elrond were interested in what Victor told them. After all, they wanted their world to be populated by yukkuris again, so it only made sense that they would go with Victor to a place where he claimed people were working on a plan to bring back yukkuris.

They arrived at a lab building and entered a typical lab room, one with lab equipments, computers, machinery, and scientists all over the place. "This is where you are conducting your plans?" asked Edward.

"Indeed," Victor told him. "Brilliant scientists from various places have gathered here for the sole purpose of studying more about the technology of that world so that we can use it to our advantage. They have actually managed to find out a lot. I dare say that we can start putting our plan in motion earlier than expected!"

A bald old man with a goatee approached them. "Leader Oblong! It's a pleasure to see you!"

"You're Doctor Blak, aren't you?" Edward asked him. "I've heard about your accomplishments. I'm impressed that you've managed to build a portal to another dimension!"

"It's no surprise that a genius like me is able to pull that off, but even I have to admit that ever since the people of that world did this Iso-Lock thing, I find myself at a bit of a loss," said the scientist. "Fear not, however, as we have several geniuses here coming up with a plan that will allow us to get around this!"

Just then, they all heard screaming. "What is that?" asked Elrond.

"Perhaps you should come and see for yourself," Dr. Blak told him, and then he led the way to another room. This room had glass windows with smaller rooms behind them, and in those rooms were people who were behaving in violent and barbaric manners, such as screaming nonstop, running into walls and glass, and pulling their hairs.

"These people... They're suffering from withdrawal, aren't they?" asked Edward in surprise.

"Indeed, these people have suffered too long not being able to abuse yukkuris," Dr. Blak told him. "Combined with the rage they have towards the people of that world, they finally lost their minds and were reduced to animal-like states."

"Such a sad thing to see people becoming like this..." said Victor. "We've contained some of them here in hope of finding ways to change them back to normal."

"However, research shows that their sanity may likely be beyond recovery, even if they get to abuse yukkuris again," said Dr. Blak. "You can even say that their behaviors become worse when they see yukkuris. We've tested this by showing them pictures and videos of yukkuris, and they behaved in terrifying ways. They cause a large amount of destruction around them just to tear apart the pictures and the screens showing the yukkuris. In fact, even tranquilizers can't guarantee putting them down! It is also for this reason that we did not allow them to participate in the weekly abuse, as we fear that they will cause unnecessary damage and harm people."

"Those people will pay! It is because of them that something like this happened!" said Elrond angrily.

"We may be too late to save some of these people, but we can prevent more from becoming like them," said Victor. "The weekly abuse is not enough to satisfy the desire of abusers. We demand something like this to be a daily activity. If those people refuse to give us what they want, then we will show them no mercy!"

"What is the plan you have in mind?" asked Elrond.

"The truth is that we have people masquerading as soldiers and scientists from that place for a while already," explained Victor. "They have been secretly providing us with information on their world's technology that we are reverse engineering even as we speak."

"Once we're able to fully understand their technology, we will sever the connection between both worlds and connect to the world where the yukkuris currently are," continued Dr. Blak. "So long as we are able to travel to the new yukkuri world without them coming after us, we have nothing to fear!"

"I see," said Elrond, sounding interested.

"We still need more information, so we'll have to wait for our moles to provide us with more," said Dr. Blak. "Perhaps it may take a while, but once we manage to pull this off, we will be able to reunite with yukkuris for eternity once again!"

"And let's see those folks try to stop us again!" said Edward, looking forward to this.

* * *

The locations where the abuse happened was a mess, obviously, after the event was finished. Soldiers from Tooneria were sent to clean the place, because there was fear that if they let the people of World OYP do the job, they might smuggle out the remains of the yukkuris and potentially do something like cloning them to repopulate their world with these creatures again.

While watching the soldiers below her do their job, Kamui could not help but think of the terrible sight she saw during the abusing. It was the second week and the second time she saw this, and she still couldn't get used to such a terrible sight. Before coming here, she saw videos from this world regarding yukkuri abuse and was disturbed by it, but seeing this happen in person made her feel even worse. She could still hear the agonizing screams of the yukkuris in her head, and images of desperate yukkuris running for their lives before being killed in brutal manners poured into her head uncontrollably.

Being a soldier herself, she fought in battles and saw people die, but when those happened, both sides were usually fighting on equal terms. Neither side showed fear for the most part and did the best they could to stay alive and take out opposing sides. They were battles where neither side was at a disadvantage. This, however, was no battle. It was purely mindless massacre. One side was completely defenseless, while the other side was filled with sadism and murderous intentions as they wiped out the opposing side. Even in wars, one did not hear cries of agony and despair to this extent.

Noticing the nervous look on her face, Corrin approached her and asked, "Still can't get used to it, right?"

"This is wrong... We didn't come here to let these people have their way, killing innocent creatures out of entertainment..." said the silver-haired woman. "We're supposed to keep them in check, yet we ended up giving them the opportunity to do the terrible things that made us come here in the first place..."

"I know... I can't say that I agree with this either... Even if they're animals, yukkuris still deserve the right to live and not be treated as abuse toys..." said Corrin. "I find it hard to believe that our higher ups would agree to this... If they hadn't decided that these people should be reeducated, they might have ignored them. Guess they wanted to leave a good impression... Plus, this world almost resurrected the Destructor. Had not the Smashers decided to intervene, dealing with the Destructor in a place alien to them would've been difficult. Realizing how messed up this place was to trigger its resurrection here is more than enough to put it on our government's alert list."

"Perhaps it was better off that the Destructor really did get resurrected int this world so that it would destroy this place and teach these people a lesson!" said Kamui in anger. "I want to talk with the higher ups about this and convince them to stop this! I can't stand seeing living things of any kind being killed for the sake of entertainment and nothing more!"

* * *

After he was done cleaning up the stadium Corrin and Kamui were at, a soldier left the place while no one was watching and headed for a public restroom conveniently located close by. There, he changed his clothes into casual ones taken from a bag, and after putting the former into it, he left the restroom and walked away, acting casually so that no one would suspect him.

He traveled all the way to the same building where Edward and Elrond were taken too. Upon entering the same room Dr. Blak was currently in, he smirked and said, "I've managed to get some more data on their stuff!"

"Good! I hope nobody saw you," said Dr. Black in delight.

"I'm a pro at this sort of thing, remember?" the man replied. He then took out a USB from his bag. "This should contain everything we need to know about traveling to different dimensions and ways to overwrite the Iso-Lock."

* * *

Obviously, the people of the new yukkuri world knew about this activity going on in World OYP. To be precise, only government officials, people related to them, and people working at the yukkuri research facility know about this, as there was fear that the general public would start an uproar if they find out about this.

A large amount of yukkuris had to be prepared before next week so that they could be transported to World OYP for the abusers to kill. This task wasn't as easy as one thought it would be, as gathering a large amount of yukkuris took a lot of time. The easiest way was to use high-speed reproduction serums to make yukkuris give birth instantly, but there was still one issue that had to be addressed.

"If this goes on," one scientist said to Barry, "there will be a shortage of adult yukkuris..."

"I'm aware... We'll only be able to supply them with newborn yukkuris in the end," said Barry.

This was indeed an issue, as yukkuris took an entire year to reach full maturity. In order to prevent a sharp drop in yukkuri population, yukkuris were forcefully made to reproduce using the serums at a high rate. If not enough wild yukkuris could be found, this method would be used in order to reach the demanded number of yukkuris to be transported to World OYP. Newborn yukkuris were not given time to grow up. Basically, they were born into this world for the sole purpose of being killed shortly afterwards.

This was something that the people of the new world didn't like, but after much debate and discussion with the governments of Tooneria and World OYP, this weekly abuse activity was finally approved, even if reluctantly.

"Are we seriously going to let something like this go on? Yukkuri population issue, this is inhumane! We're sending yukkuris to their deaths for no good reason!" said the scientist.

"I hate this as much as you do, but we have no say in this matter..." Barry reminded him. "We can only do what they tell us to do and hope that they will abolish this in the near future..."

He then turned his attention to a the sight of a long table placed in front of a conveyor belt. Yukkuris of various species were on the tables and held in place via plastic restraints that went around their bodies, and tubes were inserted into their bodies from which the high-speed reproduction serum was injected into them, causing them to give birth instantly either through mammalian method or stalk method. A few yukkuris gave birth using both methods simultaneously. The newborn koyukkkuris would fall onto the conveyor belt and then get carried off into another room, all the while either looking around in confusion, crying, or looking cheerful and telling people to "chake id eajy," completely unaware of the grim fate that awaited them in the near future.

Their parents were none too happy at what was happening. They did not like being held in place and forcefully made to reproduce, especially those that were giving birth in a mammalian method. As any female could testify to, giving birth to babies was a painful task. Imagine that happening nonstop...

Also, seeing their children getting carried off was a sad sight. Parents wanted to be with their children, but there was nothing they could do but watch their newborn children get carried off to another room. They cried out to their children, hoping to at least get their attentions. Some of the koyukkuris did respond to them, but due to being newborn, they didn't have the strength to move in their direction and unite with them. Some newborns were too immature to know what was going on and ignored the cries.

Though he was a scientist who performed experiments on living things before, Barry still respected life, so seeing the children being separated from the parents to be killed and knowing that there were people out there finding and capturing more yukkuris, both adult and children, for the same reason pained and angered him. "Please... Somebody do something about this..." he said in his mind.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Uneasy All-Out Attack

I've got a new job, which takes up most of my time during weekdays, so update will become slower. Perhaps it won't be as bad if I decided to be more motivated... Sorry for the wait...

 **Chapter 4  
Uneasy All-Out Attack  
**

* * *

Pulling back the bowstring, Link concentrated on transferring haki in the arrowhead of a loaded arrow. Taking aim at a dummy made of plastic erected on the floor like a scarecrow, he fired the arrow, letting it go for the center of the bull's eye on the dummy's body. Rather than piercing into the center and stopping like always, the arrow somehow managed to cause the dummy to break apart in two in a way that looked like it exploded. Master Hand caught the arrow with two fingers, due to its size compared to him, to stop it from flying any farther, in fear of hitting random things.

"Whoa! That was unbelievable!" said Link, not believing what he just did to the dummy.

"That's armament haki for you! Not only do you use it to strengthen yourself, you also use it to enhance the power of your weapons!" Master Hand told him while dropping the arrow in his hand. "And just like how you can use it to strengthen your defense, the same can be done for whatever you are holding."

"Then that means my shield will be virtually indestructible if I master that!" said Link, taking his shield off his back and looking at it.

Master Hand looked at the other Smashers training and then told Link something. The Hylian looked at Ganondorf, who had just punched through a wall of steel set up for the purpose of training. When the Gerudo had his back turned to him, Link took out his boomerang and threw it at him. Without turning around, Ganondorf caught the boomerang with his bare hand and then looked at Link. "Sorry, that won't do," he told the Hylian. "I sensed it approaching."

"Yeah, I was expecting you to catch it after sensing it approaching with observation haki," Link said to him.

"You guys are doing a good job!" Master Hand said to the all the Smashers present. "You managed to use haki to great extent in a short amount of time! I think this is pretty much all I can teach you, other than Conqueror's Haki, so the rest is up to you! Hope you can master it yourselves!"

"Conqueror's Haki sounds like my kind of thing," said Ganondorf. "Wonder if I am born with that ability..."

"You'll probably know if you find yourself in a desperate and emotional situation," Dark Pit said to him. "Assuming you are brave enough to let that happen."

"Perhaps, but just be sure that this method really works, I should beat you up and see if you will unlock it when your life is flashing before your eyes," Ganondorf said to him, sounding a bit offended, since Dark Pit was implying he was too scared to find out himself.

* * *

"Strange, we can't get in contact with Tooneria," one soldier said while working on the control panel for the transdimensional machine.

Kamui was in the room when she heard this. Corrin had just returned to Tooneria to deal with certain businesses, having left only a few minutes ago. The people present were still able to keep in touch with their own world just moments ago, but all of a sudden, connection was cut. "Why not check out the wires?" the silver-haired woman suggested.

The soldiers checked the wiring system and also opened the control panel to see if there was anything wrong. "There's nothing wrong with them, vice admiral," one of them reported.

"You sure? Then we should be able to contact them," said Kamui.

"We can't even open the portal back to our world!" said another soldier. He pressed the button that would make the portal appear, but nothing happened at all.

"You really sure nothing is broken? Check again!" said Kamui.

The soldiers and scientists checked the room carefully, but the answer was the same. Just as they were wondering what happened, a siren went off. "We are under attack!" said a loud voice that was broadcasted throughout the ship. "This is not a drill! I repeat! This is not a drill!"

Hearing this, Kamui and several of the soldiers rushed to the deck. They saw jets flying overhead them, firing at the ship. Taking a good look at those jets, Kamui said, "Those belong to the military of this place!"

"What are they doing attacking us?!" asked a soldier.

"We'll find out after we shoot them down!" said Kamui. "Everyone! Fire back at will!"

Some of the soldiers ran for mounted guns, while some ran to jets to take off after the enemy jets. As they were doing this, the ship suddenly shook at the same time an explosion was heard. "What happened?!" asked Kamui.

"Torpedo attack from underwater!" shouted a soldier.

Gritting her teeth, Kamui said in her head, "What is the meaning of coming after us like this?! Don't tell me this is grudge for this whole yukkuri thing?!"

An enemy jet flew towards her, firing rapidly from its machine gun. Seeing this, Kamui held up her chainsaw-like sword in a defensive manner to block the incoming bullets. As the jet flew over her, she leaped up and cut a hole below it. This caused its fuel to leak out, and the jet flew away from the ship before falling to the sea.

Several missiles were fired by the jets, and underwater, submarines were firing torpedoes at the ship. Projectiles were coming from all over the place in great numbers, so much that those aboard the ship couldn't do anything.

"Critical damage to the ship! We'll sink if this keeps up!" reported a soldier in panic.

"Is the portal not working?!" asked Kamui.

"No! It still won't open, and we still cannot contact HQ!" replied that soldier.

"What is happening?!" wondered Kamui. Seeing that the situation was dire at the moment, she decided to put the issue of the portal and communication not working away and focus on resolving the current situation first. Since their jets were dealing with the enemy jets, she decided to go underwater and deal with the submarines.

The silver-haired woman jumped off the deck and dived underwater before transforming into her dragon form. She saw at least four submarines surrounding the ship. She swam towards one of the submarines at a fast speed, and when it fired a torpedo at her, she swatted it away with one of her hind legs while continuing in its direction. Lowering her head and pointing her horns at the submarine, Kamui built up speed and made a light blue aura appeared around herself. When the aura was at its brightest, she moved at max speed.

She charged through the submarine like it was made of butter. Just like that, the underwater boat became filled with water and sank while slowly breaking apart. The half-dragon woman then leaped out of water and spread her wings to stay airborne. Scanning the water surface for the location of the other submarines, she headed for another one, using the same move, but this time in air. By the time she was underwater, she was at her max speed, and she was able to destroy another submarine using the same method.

Looking up, Kamui saw two more submarines. The dragon took a deep breath before opening her mouth as wide as she could, creating a swirling current that caught one of the submarines, causing it to spin uncontrollably. Moving her head in the direction of the other submarine, Kamui "carried" the one that was caught and crashed it into the second one. Both submarines were then pushed out of the water, where the swirling current took the form of a waterspout after leaving the water surface. The two submarines spun while constantly crashing into each other, eventually breaking apart and tossing the crew members inside all over the place.

With all the submarines dealt with, Kamui flew out of the water. Staying airborne by constantly flapping her wings, Kamui released a huge blast of water from her mouth while spinning in place to shoot down all the jets that were around her. Despite being water, they were sill powerful enough to tear through the hard exterior of the jets and destroy them. The soldiers on the ship watched in awe at the vice admiral taking down all the enemies by herself. This wasn't an unfamiliar sight to them, though. Some of them had seen Kamui on the battlefield before, and she had always proven herself to be a powerful fighter and a force to be reckoned with. Taking down a large army by herself wasn't an issue for her.

Missiles were suddenly fired at Kamui from above at an angle. Thanks to her observation haki, she sensed it approaching and thus moved out of the way in time. However, more missiles were fired at her, all of them by jets that were hiding in the clouds. The jets flew around her at a fast speed and fired missiles and bullets nonstop. Due to the large number of them, Kamui found herself being a bit overwhelmed. However, she continued her best to fight back. Whatever the reason it was they were attacking them, there was no way she was going to let them win.

* * *

Dr. Furhead, Barry, and some other scientists were doing research on yukkuris. Even though there was a lot of information on yukkuris thanks to research papers brought over from World OYP, they still wanted to see if they could find out more about yukkuris themselves. Currently, they were studying how yukkuris were able to make pieces of boards with wheels attached move around and even make turns just by sitting on them.

"Suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" said a marisa cheerfully while traveling around on a wheeled board in an empty room. The scientists were in a room behind a window, observing the marisa having fun driving around.

"The marisa is able to move the board by simply looking in the desired direction... There is little to no body movements whenever it turns in a particular direction... Such a thing should be impossible..." said a scientist while looking at readings on a computer.

"Even the reports from World OYP say this is something that baffled scientists..." said Barry. "This is something that requires further investigation. There's definitely a method the yukkuris are using to make those things move."

Suddenly, they heard commotion happening outside the room. Curious, they went outside to see what was going on and saw people dressed like street thugs walking around and vandalizing the place. "Hey! Who are you people?!" Barry angrily said to them. "You're not allowed to come in here and do this!"

"Shut up and show us the yukkuris! We're here to give them some good smashing!" one of the goons, Whiplash, said to him.

"You have no permission to hurt any of the yukkuris here!" Barry angrily said to him, only to get shoved aside by abuser celebrity.

"Get out of the way if you can't provide us an answer!" he said. The goons made their way through the place, beating up anyone who tried to stop them, until they came to a room filled with yukkuris placed in terrariums. "Aha! Found them at last! C'mon, boys! Let's give these s***heads some beating!"

The goons cheered happily before using their bludgeoning weapons to destroy the terrariums and kill the yukkuris. The scientists were horrified to see this, so they immediately notified the guards. Some of them even tried to stop the goons, but they weren't able to do much. The yukkuris fell to the floor and ran around while screaming in fear, and several of them were unable to escape the goons and got killed by them.

"Who are you people?! How can you do this?!" Dr. Furhead angrily said to the goons.

"You shut the hell up! You've taken the yukkuris from us, so we're here to reclaim them! Robbers like you have no right in stopping us!" Whiplash angrily said to him.

"What?! You're from World OYP?! How did you get here?" asked the puffball in surprise.

"You have no right to ask that! Scram! This place will soon belong to us!" Whiplash said before kicking the puffball into a wall.

* * *

Back in Dr. Blak's lab, several scientists were working on the transdimensional machine they created. "We received contact from that place about the yukkuri lab being compromised," said one scientist while working on a computer.

"Good! Make sure they don't let anyone in! If they need any support, we'll send more!" Dr. Blak said to him.

"We have also received report that our military managed to destroy the military of that Tooneria world!" said another scientist.

Everyone in the room was glad to hear this. Everything was going as planned. It only took a few days for them to learn everything they wanted to know about the Iso-Lock Program. By reverse engineering what they found out, they were able to undo the lockdown and make it so that only the portal they created could allow traveling to different dimensions. It was because of this that the Toonerian military was unable to get in contact with their HQ or travel back to their own world.

After successfully blocking contact and travel to Tooneria, World OYP send its military after them in order to destroy them completely and prevent them from stopping their plans. This plan was in fact known to several world leaders and military leaders, and quite a few of them were interested in this plan, so they all worked together to make sure that this was a success.

At the same time, they also sent people to the new yukkuri world to take over the yukkuri lab, as they believed that the lab contained things that would help with their plans.

"It seems that everything is going as planned! Before long, we will be able to repopulate our world with yukkuris," Victor said to Elrond. "In the very least, we have gained access to a world filled with them!"

"And best of all, we have managed to stop the world that messed with us from interfering!" said Elrond. "Nothing can stop us now!"

* * *

Out at sea, at the location that was once a battlefield...

All that remained of the Toonerian battleship were pieces of metal floating all over the surface of the sea. The ship had sunk into the ocean after receiving large amounts of hits. More or less everyone on board died when the ship sank, and those who were swimming were shot down by jets.

As for Kamui, she was nowhere to be found. All that left of her was a cape floating on the water...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Things Got Uneasy

**Chapter 5  
Things Got Uneasy  
**

* * *

"What's happening?" asked a confused Lucina while looking at the yukkuri lab, which was surrounded by a large number of people and police cars. She had in her hand the pet cage containing her pet koyukkuris. She tried making her way through the crowd, but it was hard to do so, so she looked around for another way through. After a bit of searching, she ran into some of the Smashers, and she wasn't expecting to see them. "Oh, it's you guys!"

There were only a few of them. They consisted of Luigi, Kirby, Yoshi, Gunner, Hunt, and Duck. "Oh hey, Lucina! Surprised to see you here!" Luigi said to her.

"What's happening here?" asked Lucina.

"Not sure... Some say a robbery is happening," said Luigi.

"I heard there's a hostage situation," said Gunner.

"I heard a group of drunk people went in there to cause havoc," said Kirby.

"But I was told that a large group of people went in there to play Pokemon Go," said Yoshi.

"They have Pokemon Go in this world too?" Kirby asked him.

"At least their version of it... It has a different title, which escapes me at the moment..." said the green dinosaur.

"How are you people all getting different answers...?" asked Lucina.

"Honestly, we don't know the exact details of what's happening... People are saying different things..." Luigi told her.

"How about we ask someone who actually knows what's going on, like the police up front?" asked Kirby.

"But the crowd is too much for us to squeeze through..." Yoshi told him. Duck then quacked, followed by Hunt barking. Yoshi then turned to them. "Are you saying that you can go over there to check things for us?"

"You understand what they're saying?" Lucina asked him.

"Nope," replied the green dinosaur. "That was just a guess."

Duck then flew over the crowd and towards the front. A few seconds later, he flew back, perched on Hunt's back, and quacked. "So... anyone want to translate what he said?" asked Luigi.

"I told you I don't speak duck," Yoshi told him.

"Then what was the point of all that...?" asked Luigi.

Someone then turned around and said to them, "Heard that some people went inside to abuse yukkuris and are currently holding the people in there hostage."

Hearing this shocked Lucina. "What?! How can they do that?!"

"People here abusing yukkuris? That's unheard of!" said Luigi in shock.

"Guess there are bad eggs no matter where you go..." said Kirby.

"I won't let this stand! I'm going to do something about this!" said Lucina angrily. She then let Luigi look after her pet yukkuris before forcing her way through the crowd. Kirby, Yoshi, Gunner, Duck, and Hunt followed her, while Luigi stayed behind, as he didn't want to get involved in stuff like this.

After making her way to the front, Lucina asked one of the policemen there for details. Needless to say, she was shocked to hear that the people who took over the place supposedly came from World OYP. "What?! How did that they get here?! They shouldn't be able to leave their world!" said Lucina in shock.

"Soldiers from our world are keeping watch there, right?" Gunner asked her. "Is it possible that those people forced their way through or defeated them all?"

"No way! Kamui and Corrin are there! They both are strong enough to take down entire armies by themselves! There's now way they can lose so easily!" said Lucina. "Something must be wrong! No matter the case, I must stop the abusers in there before they kill any more yukkuris!" The blue-haired woman then forced her way through the police line and into the lab, despite the police trying to stop her.

* * *

Storming her way angrily through the lab, Lucina shouted out loud for the abusers to come out. The Smashers, other than Luigi, were following her.

"I think we should be looking for the hostages first. Their lives are more important, I think..." said Gunner, but Lucina ignored her and kept on shouting for the abusers.

Hunt sniffed the floor and eventually looked down a particular hallway before running down it, so the Smashers followed him, but Lucina continued on her own, heading in the direction where the yukkuris were kept. She came to this place before, so she knew where they were.

The Smashers followed Hunt until they came to a door that had two guys dressed like thugs standing watch. The two were surprised to see them and immediately held up their wooden sticks to attack them. Transforming her hand into an arm cannon at a fast speed, Gunner aimed and fired green energy beams at them and knocked them out just like that. "Stunning projectiles, so no harm done to them," she said to the others.

Yoshi noticed that those two had see-through plastic balls trapped to their wrists using ropes, and inside each of those balls were a koreimu and a komarisa, crying to be let out. "Interesting choice of accessories..." he commented.

"The hostages must be in there! Let's help them out at once!" said Kirby before running to the door. The door was locked when he tried to open it, so he took some steps back before shooting forward with fire all around him, breaking through the door. The people in there were surprised by his sudden appearance. After the door was opened, the other Smashers came in, and Yoshi said, "Don't worry! Everyone's gonna be all right! We're here to rescue you!"

"I knew you people would come!" Dr. Furhead said to them.

"What's the situation?" Kirby asked him. "We heard that folks from that old yukkuri world came over."

"Yeah, they claim to have come from there, but they didn't say how," replied Dr. Furhead. "They locked us all in here and then went to abuse the yukkuris."

"I think we shouldn't have to worry about that anymore..." said Yoshi while opening the plastic balls to let the koyukkuris out.

* * *

Lucina kicked down the door leading into the room containing most of the yukkuris. The abusers in there all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. Lucina looked around the place and was horrified that these people were indeed abusing yukkuris. There were dead yukkuris all over the place. Seeing this made her blood boil. "How dare you...? How dare you people?!" she angrily said while trembling nonstop. "How dare you come all the way over from your own miserable world to do something as atrocious as this?!"

Whiplash appeared before her and said, "I know you! You're one of the people responsible for what happened to our world!"

"If you people hadn't done all these merciless abusing, we wouldn't have done that!" Lucina angrily said to him.

"Do you have any idea how badly you messed up the lives of people by taking yukkuris away?! Our world is in ruins because of what you did!" Whiplash angrily said to her.

"You should be glad that our government is allowing you people to abuse yukkuris once in a week! Is that not enough?!" Lucina asked him.

"No! It's not enough! We want to be able to abuse them everyday and every minute in order to be satisfied, which is why we came over here with the intention of bringing them back!" Whiplash said to her.

"How did you people even came here in the first place? It shouldn't be possible!" said Lucina.

"That's a secret for you to find out!" Whiplash said to her.

"I'll make you spill everything!" Lucina angrily said while unsheathing her sword.

"You think you scare me? We have an army ready to come over here and take back what rightfully belongs to us! They will also see to it that you people get taught a lesson! There's no way you can stand against what we have at our disposal!" Whiplash said to her. "Go back and tell your superiors that this is war! They started all this, so they only have themselves to blame!"

Just then, a crying was heard coming from a koalice, which was crying over its dead parents lying next to it. "Shut the f*** up!" Whiplash angrily said to the koalice before swinging his bladed whip at it, instantly killing it. He then turned back to Lucina. "Where were we?"

Suddenly, Lucina dashed at him at a fast speed and slashed him diagonally across the chest and somehow destroyed the bladed whip in the process.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

She had a face filled with rage when she did this.

* * *

Back in Tooneria, the situation of not being able to connect with World OYP had become known. Corrin was in the military lab, watching the scientists trying to figure out what was wrong. Chrom and Reflet came into the room, and the former asked, "What's this I heard about not being able to access World OYP?"

"It's exactly as you said," Corrin told him. "According to the scientists, the portal closed by itself all of a sudden and can't be open. Even communication with that place is completely impossible. They have yet to figure out what went wrong."

"It seems that we cannot connect with World YB too," said a scientist.

Hearing this surprised Reflet. "What?! Lucina went there!"

"Your daughter went to World YB?" asked Corrin.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to go there for a walk about an hour ago," Chrom told him.

"Then we better fix this problem..." said Corrin. "It would be bad for her to be stranded there... Kamui and the others will be stranded in World OYP if we don't fix this too..."

"They're strong, so I'm sure they'll be all right," Chrom assured him, to which Reflet agreed.

* * *

Back in the new yukkuri world, which was called World YB, the police managed to round up the abusers from World OYP. Whiplash was still alive, but was in need of medical treatment in order to survive. The hostages inside were all rescued, and the surviving yukkuris were secured.

Watching Whiplash being loaded onto the ambulance, Kirby asked Lucina, "You intended to kill him, didn't you?"

"He was asking for it!" replied Lucina, who was still fuming. "Such a monster had it coming!"

As he was being loaded onto the ambulance, Whiplash tilted up his head and look at Lucina and the Smashers, "This is not over! This is only the beginning of what's to come! Our world is getting ready for what you can call a full-scale invasion! No yukkuris in this world will be able to escape us! It is time that they return to the world of their origin! No matter how hard you people try, you cannot avoid the inevitable! People like you will never realize the purpose for yukkuris' existence. They exist for the sole purpose of being abused by us! That is the truth!"

"Yeah, and you people exist for the purpose of losing and getting beaten up!" Luigi angrily shouted back. The ambulance left after Whiplash was properly loaded onto it.

Whiplash wasn't the only one injured by Lucina. Most of the other thugs were injured by her, and if it weren't for the intervention of the Smashers, she might have killed them all. The ones who only received minor injuries were being taken to the police station for interrogation.

"I think we better contact our folks about this," suggested Luigi. "If what that guy said is true, then this world will be in serious danger soon."

"Good idea," agreed Gunner.

Luigi took out a remote control used for contacting Master Hand. Several seconds after pressing one of the buttons there, there was nothing at all. Luigi pressed again, but still got no response. "Strange, a portal should be showing up already," he said. "Master Hand said there would always be someone on standby to open the portal."

"Perhaps it's broken?" asked Kirby.

"Let's hope not... How else are we going to get in touch with our world?" said Luigi, sounding worried.

"It's not like they won't realize something is wrong if we don't contact them for a long time," Yoshi told him. "They'll surely be looking for us after a while."

"I think I should contact HQ as well," said Lucina. "This is a serious issue..." She took out a similar-looking remote and pressed one of the buttons on it, but nothing happened. She pressed again, but the result was the same. She tried contacting her world using a communication device, but there was no response either. "Strange... Why isn't it working?"

* * *

Back inside the Final Destination, a red Alloy was sitting next to the transdimensional machine, reading a magazine about the latest movies. Master Hand appeared at the room and asked him, "Are they not back yet?" The Alloy shook his head in response. "They sure are taking their time... Just be sure to respond if they do so, okay?" The Alloy nodded in response.

* * *

Thinking that their allies would eventually come to pick them up, the Smashers and Lucina decide to not think about going back for now and instead go to the police station to interrogate the thugs who were captured.

As much as Lucina wanted to interrogate one of them herself, she wasn't given the permission to do so, as there was fear of her harming the person being interrogated too much out of rage. After all, she injured several of them while at the lab, so it made sense that she wasn't allowed to do this. The Smashers and the swordswoman stood outside the interrogating room, looking into it through a one-way window and listening to the voices that was broadcasted for them to hear.

"How did you people get to this place?" a police officer asked the one of the thugs, who had an orange Mohawk and a nose ring.

"Why should I tell you? That's none of your business!" said the thug.

Hearing this made Lucina angrily. She felt like going into that room to scare the thug into confessing things. The policeman kept on interrogating the thug, who didn't give serious answers at all. The only notable thing he said was that their scientists were skilled. "At least we have an idea who helped them get here, I think..." said Yoshi after hearing that.

"Didn't realize they have the technology to do that..." said Luigi. "I know they did manage to come over to this world once, but I thought our government and military made it impossible for that to happen again."

"Indeed, it should be impossible if the Iso-Lock Program is activated," said Lucina. "Unless they know the exact details regarding how this program works, they shouldn't be able to do anything about it..."

"Unless they actually managed to find out how it worked?" asked Kirby.

"That would mean they managed to steal data from the military posts there," said Lucina. Then it struck her that there was the possibility of spies or traitors that allowed this to happen. "Can... Can it be?" She then busted into the room without permission, much to the surprise of the two inside, and grabbed the thug by the collar. "You! Answer me at once! Did you have spies that gathered info for your people to allow you to come over here? You found a way to counter the Iso-Lock Program, right?!"

"I ain't answering a mad b**** like you!" the thug angrily said to her. "You people messed with us bad enough already! I ain't spilling no beans to let you mess with us even further!"

"Answer me now!" Lucina angrily said to him before flinging him against the wall hard. The policeman tried to restrain her, but she shoved him aside before picking up the thug by the collar again. "ANSWER ME! TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

The Smashers rushed into the room fast. Luigi and Yoshi pried her away from the thug, and the former said to him, "Stop it! You're going to kill him if you keep this up!"

"Yeah! You don't want to make yourself look like a monster, don't you?!" Yoshi asked her.

"You people are monsters already when you took away yukkuris from our world!" the thug said to them. "Fine, I'll tell you everything I know! It's not like you people can do anything about it anyway! I don't know about this Iso-Lock stuff or whatever! I only know that our scientists and leaders are planning to take back yukkuris and even use force to invade this place if they have to! They already have something of an army prepared to get this done. I heard that they managed to kill of your army friends back in our world, which is why they have the guts to do this!"

Hearing the part about Tooneria's army being killed surprised Lucina. "Lies! There's no way our army can be destroyed so easily! Corrin and Kamui are not the likes to fall to you so easily!"

"I don't know how! They just did! I told you everything I know! You happy now?" the thug said to her. She then flung him onto the floor.

"Looks like things just got real..." said Kirby.

"I need to get in contact with HQ... now!" said Lucina while breathing heavily and angrily.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Dawn of the Living Uneasiness

**SBS Time!  
M.G:** Is there something supernatural about "crossing the anger point?"  
 **Game2002:** It's just people going crazy because of uncontrollable rage. There's nothing supernatural about it.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait... I had serious writer's block and also got distracted by several things. There's also work taking up my time...

Also, forgot to mention that Dr. Blak is my OC, though those who read the past installments should know this already.

 **Chapter 6  
Dawn of the Living Uneasiness  
**

* * *

What happened that day at World YB was no laughing matter. Lucina made haste to let the president of the country she was currently in, Horton, know about this. Hearing this, the president, normally a cheerful man, became worried. "This sounds like a big problem indeed... I didn't think this would happen again..."

"Indeed, I cannot believe that this is happening again..." said Lucina. "The people of World OYB are more dangerous than I thought... I am still having a hard time believing their claim of having defeating our military forces there..."

"And now you are locked in this world with no way of contacting your world for help..." said Horton.

"I'm sure the people of my world will realize this and do something about this eventually," said Lucina. "All we can do now is hope that World OYB do not launch an all-out invasion before they arrive to help."

"Would be nice if our comrades come over to help now..." said Luigi.

"Speaking of which, are there any more of you people here?" Lucina asked the Smashers.

"Nah, we're the only ones here," said Kirby. "We've got nothing better to do, and since Master Hand is staying at our place teaching some of the stronger ones about hockey or whatever that energy thingy is called, we decided to come here for fun."

"Seems like we've picked a bad time to come over..." said Yoshi.

"Actually, I think we've picked a good time to come over, because I'm sure our strength is needed here at times like this," said Gunner.

"I would prefer that something like this didn't happen..." said Luigi. "Why can't we have peaceful vacations for once...?"

"I'm quite used to it, actually," said Kirby.

* * *

Since there was no idea on where World OYP would invade next, it was decided that the yukkuri lab's safety was top priority at the moment, but there were still eyes on various parts of the city, just in case.

Lucina and the Smashers were stationed at the lab, inside a large room filled with yukkuris, all of which were placed in terrariums for their safety. With a serious expression on her face, Lucina looked around and occasionally looked out the windows on the door to see if anything was wrong. She then turned around to look at the Smashers, who were ready to defend the place as well. She couldn't help but question their way of arming themselves, though.

Luigi was wearing a pot on his head and holding a spatula in his hands, Kirby wore a chef's hat and wielded a frying pan and a ladle, Yoshi also wore a pot on his head and was warmed with a frying pan, and both Duck and Hunt had metal cups strapped over their heads. Gunner was the only normal-looking one, having only her arm cannon ready.

"Are those getup really necessary...?" she asked them.

"Just because I've been through stuff like this countless times in the past doesn't mean I enjoy it..." Luigi told her while trembling slightly.

"It's never wrong to be fully prepared," said Kirby while brandishing the knife.

"Agree, especially when we don't really get into fights as much as the others," said Yoshi.

"Please, realize osmething is wrong and come save us and help us with this already..." said Luigi, refering to the rest of the Smashers.

* * *

Master Hand went back into the room containing the transdimensional machine and asked the Red Alloy, who was playing Pokemon Moon on the 3DS. "Are they not back yet?" The Alloy shook his head in response without looking up. "They sure are taking their time... Must be having lots of fun there. Oh well, I'll let them enjoy. It wouldn't be nice to cut short their enjoyment." And then he left.

* * *

Lucina and the Smashers with her waited and waited. Nothing happened at all. After an hour passed, they started doing different things to pass time. Lucina played with the yukkuris, Luigi was reading a magazine, Kirby and Yoshi were eating snacks and sharing them with yukkuris, Duck and Hunt were both sleeping, while Gunner was the only one doing her job seriously.

Another hour passed by. Lucina was back on "job mode." Luigi had fallen asleep on the floor with the magazine covering his face. Kirby was asleep as well, and Yoshi was playing with the yukkuris. Duck and Hunt were still asleep, and the latter was lying on his back with his front paw on his tummy and his tongue out. He was sleeping like a human. Gunner ended up playing with yukkuris.

Another hour passed, and Lucina was seen feeding a koyukkuri milk through a baby bottle. Luigi was reading another magazine. Kirby was eating snacks, and Yoshi was asleep. Duck was walking around to kill time, while Hunt was looking bored. Gunner was playing Pokemon Sun.

"Is everything all right inside?" Dr. Furhead shouted from outside all of a sudden.

"Everything's A-OK!" said Kirby with a mouthful of potato chips.

* * *

That night, at Smash Mansion, all the Smashers present were having dinner. "Where are Mister Luigi and the others?" asked Pit, looking at the empty seats.

"No idea," replied Fox. "They haven't called at all to let Master Hand know what they're up to."

"I hope they're all right..." said Peach in concern.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," said Brawler. "What sort of trouble can they get into there?"

"Still weird that they haven't come back or called us..." said Peach.

"I'm sure Masta Hand eez looking into that-a," said Mario. "They will be all right-a, I'm sure of eet!"

* * *

"If they're staying there overnight, they would've let me know by now..." said Master Hand, looking at the trandimensional machine with the Red Alloy. "This isn't like them...?" He then turned to the Alloy. "Did you try contacting them yourself?" The Alloy shook his head. "Well, they wouldn't be able to understand you anyway..."

The Hand then pressed a couple of buttons on the control panel for the machine to contact Luigi. However, he got no response. "No connection? Funny... There shouldn't be this problem... What's wrong?"

* * *

Due to the lack of enemies showing up at the yukkuri lab and being unable to go back to their own world, the Smashers decided to spend the night at a cheap hotel, one that would allow pets.

In the room they rented, Luigi tried getting in touch with his world using the communication device Master Hand gave them, but it was useless. "There's really no hope... We're stuck here..." he said in depression.

"Relax," Yoshi told him while watching TV. "Our comrades will rescue us eventually. We always managed to pull through bad things in the past, so this one will be no different."

"Right, no use crying over something that will resolve itself," said Kirby in agreement. He was watching TV as well.

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm just worried they won't come over until after things get complicated here..." said Luigi. "Those people are preparing to invade this place... Obviously, they have a huge army in order to do that... Who knows how much damage they may have caused by the time they arrive? If those people managed to take out the military of our world, they must be very powerful..."

"You're worrying too much," said Kirby. "They only defeated a small portion of our world's military. They haven't seen anything at all yet. You guys managed to beat them before, right? Surely we can beat them again!"

"Right," said Yoshi with a nod.

"I still wish that our friends will come before that happens..." said Luigi nervously.

* * *

Lucina went to the hospital to see Whiplash in order to get more info from him. Since he appeared to the leader of the thugs who came from World OYP, she figured that he would know more. The yukkuri abusing "celebrity" was confined to bed due to the wound he received from Lucina, and there were policemen outside his room to make sure he wouldn't escape. It was a straight drop to the bottom outside the window, so that route was out of question.

"Too bad for you!" Whiplash said to her. "There's nothing for me to tell you, because they feared that something like this would happen and purposely didn't tell us a lot so that we won't give out any info!"

"You better be telling the truth, or else I will cut more wounds on you!" Lucina angrily said to him.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try! You got lucky that time!" the man taunted her. "You won't change what is coming! As much as I'd like to tell you everything to send shivers down your spine, I unfortunately don't know anything! Like I said, the smart ones and higher ups didn't tell us everything they wanted to do in order to keep info from spilling! I do know that whatever they are planning, it's going to be awesome! And once it's all over, yukkuris will be ours again, and nobody can change anything again!"

"And I'll see to it that you don't succeed!" Lucina angrily said to him. "Let them come with their army! I'll send them all fleeing back to their world!"

"You're the one who will end up fleeing back to your world!" Whiplash said to her. "Oh right, you can't go back to your world now! Too bad for you! Hahaha!"

As much as Lucina wanted to beat him up, she held back. Since there was nothing else she could get out of Whiplash, she angrily left the room. "I will protect this world at all cost! I will!" she said in her head.

* * *

The next day...

Some people were hanging out at the park, playing with their pet yukkuris. "You heard?" a woman asked her friend. "The people from the world where the yukkuris originally came from are supposedly going to invade this place. They want to take back the yukkuris."

"That's what I heard as well," said her friend. "Why would they think of invading? Can't they just ask nicely?"

"Apparently, they are very barbaric people who know nothing but violence, which is why the yukkuris were sent to our world so that the latter can live in peace," said another woman.

While they were talking about this, one of the woman's pet momiji jumped towards a patch of trees. It was big enough to be considered a small forest. The woman called out to the momiji to not go too far. The yukkuri sniffed around within the trees for anything interesting. It suddenly noticed a flash of of blue light coming from before it. In fact, the flash was so bright that some people at the park actually noticed it.

A loud scream suddenly came from within the patch of trees, and all eyes turned to it to see what happened. "Was that my momiji screaming just now?" one of the women asked.

They kept on looking at the patch of trees and noticed something slowly coming out from it. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw a group of people with rolled back eyes walking out while swaying left and right slowly. They were all making moaning sounds, and some of them were chanting "yukkuri" over and over. The woman who questioned about her momiji noticed that one of these people was holding what appeared to be a torn apart dough with white hair and dripping with maple syrup in his mouth.

* * *

The Smashers were in their hotel rooms, doing things like watching TV, chatting, surfing the net on their smartphones, and playing games on 3DS to pass time. There was a knock on the door, so Luigi went to open it and found Lucina standing out there with a serious expression on her face. "What's wrong?" the plumber asked her.

"Time to move," she said. "Those people have made their move."

Luigi sighed in frustration. "I knew it..." he grumbled.

"What are we up against?" asked Kirby.

"For a lack of better terms, zombies," replied Lucina, much to their surprise, especially Luigi.

* * *

It was almost like a zombie apocalypse, except these supposed zombies weren't attacking people. Instead, they were exclusively attacking yukkuris. The living buns screamed and ran as fast as they could as these zombie-like people ran after them. When these "zombies" caught the yukkuris, they would either tear them apart or eat them alive. Despite moving slowly initially, these "zombies" ran at fast speeds when they saw yukkuris, and while they posed no threat to other people, they would attack them or push them aside if they got in the way or tried to stop them from going after the yukkuris.

The people of World YB were scared and confused as to what was happening. Those with pet yukkuris ran with their pets in their hands, and those "zombies" would chase them to take their yukkuris. The police showed up to try to stop these "zombies," but the latter showed no fear at all even when threatened with guns. One policeman shot one of these bizarre people in the legs, but the latter kept on crawling towards any yukkuri he could find even when injured.

"What's with these people?!" asked one of the policemen in shock.

* * *

Dr. Blak, Victor, Edward, Elrond, and a bunch of other people were looking at World YB through a wide portal they opened up in their lab. Through the portal, they saw the "zombies" they sent forth going after the yukkuris found on the other side.

"I have to say... Even I don't know whether to be impressed by this sight or be terrified by it!" said Dr. Blak with an evil smile. "Even though I know these people, after being kept from abusing yukkuris for so long, would behave in such manners when given the chance to abuse them again, I did not expect something like this!"

"It's unfortunate that they are reduced to mindless monster-like states that act more or less on instinct," said Victor. "It saddens me to know that even after given the chance to abuse yukkuris again, they may still be unable to return to normal."

"We only have these people to blame for taking what rightfully belonged to us," said Elrond.

"It's one thing to forcefully take away what belongs to us," said Edward. "It's another thing to not know what to do with what does not belong to them! We shall show these people how exactly you treat yukkuris! If they do not know anything about yukkuris, then they have no right keeping them!"

"I say we better start getting ready for the next part," said Victor. "It's time to show them that we are serious!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Uneasily Mad

I found a new favorite kind of story in the form of "React to Death Battle." For those who don't know, it all began with the author Epicvictory2025 creating RWBY Watches Death Battle. Its popularity inspired several authors to create their own versions using different series. Unfortunately, Epic's story was taken down, supposedly due to plagiarism, and from what I can gather, there is a policy on this site regarding Death Battle reaction stories. Epic's story got re-uploaded by other people on other fanfic sites, but it's unsure if he himself will ever continue it. It would be a shame if he didn't, since it's so good.

As someone who enjoys crossover interactions and reactions, this kind of story is entertains me to no end. I recommend that you look for these kinds of stories. I'm sure you'll like them!

Anyway, I hope I am more motivated than last year so that I can update more frequently. I apologize for the long wait...

 **Chapter 7  
Uneasily Mad  
**

* * *

As the Smashers approached the park, they began to see the "zombies" from World OYP roaming around the place, going after yukkuris viciously. People who were trying to defend the yukkuris were attacked as well.

"What is going here?!" asked Luigi in shock. "Are they really zombies?!"

"Pretty random thing to be encountering, don't you think so?" asked Yoshi.

"Zombie or not, they shall pay for disturbing the peace of this place and hurting the people!" said Lucina angrily as she unsheathed her sword.

"I think you're more of being angry at the fact that yukkuris are being hurt," Kirby said to her.

Running close to some of the madmen from World OYP, Lucina pointed her sword at them and shouted, "In the name of the law, I order you to stop, or else you will face the justice of my sword!"

"Is it just me, or does that sound extra cheesy...?" asked Luigi.

"You tell me about it..." replied Kirby.

The "zombies" did not respond to her, however. They kept on walking in the direction of yukkuris to attack them. Seeing that they were attempting to attack a family of stray reimus and marisa on the sidewalk, Lucina dashed at those people and struck them in the waists with the flat part of her blade to knock them onto the pavement. Those people got back up soon afterwards and continued heading for the yukkuris.

Grabbing one of them by the collar, Lucina pulled him away and flung him to the side, but that person got back up and crawled towards the yukkuris at a fast speed. Yoshi and Luigi rushed at those yukkuris and picked them up in their hands before running away as fast as they could. Those "zombies" moaned loudly while chasing them, only to be cut down from behind by Lucina.

Gunner fired energy blasts at the "zombies" to knock them down, only for them to get back up again shortly afterwards. Duck and Hunt tried to stop them by pecking and biting them respectively. Kirby whipped out a hammer and smashed those people in the faces, but even that wasn't enough to keep them down on the pavement.

"What's with these people?! They won't stay down" said Kirby in surprise.

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Luigi ran as fast as they could from more of these madmen that chased them for the yukkuris in their hands. They ran into an alleyway and found themselves looking at a dead end in the form of a brick wall. They turned around to see that the people chasing them had come into the alleyway as well. Screaming in fright, Luigi and Yoshi performed an incredible leap into the air when they pounced at them, causing them to crash face first into the wall. Those people seemingly passed out on the ground, and the Smashers landed on them before running out of the alleyway, still carrying with them the yukkuris.

* * *

Lucina and the other Smashers continued to fight these madmen on the street. The police also arrived to help with the situation. "Seriously! What's with these people?!" asked Kirby. "They're behaving like nothing I've ever encountered before!"

"I remember the others saying that they became like this the last time they came," said Gunner while shooting down some of these people. "It was a work of one of their scientists. Can the same thing be happening again?"

"Same thing or not, we should find a way to stop these people from harming anyone first!" said Lucina as she cut the people in places that wouldn't kill them. Even with wounds on their bodies, these people continued to get back up and go after the yukkuris.

* * *

Yoshi and Luigi ran to a place that didn't seem to have any of those madmen. "This place looks safe," said the former. They walked up to an alleyway and put down the yukkuris, telling them to be careful and go hide in a safe place. The yukkuris thanked them before heading deeper into the alleyway, but then a madman showed up from around the corner up front. Roaring loudly, the madman jumped at the yukkuris and murdered them all in front of the horrified Yoshi and Luigi. When he was done, the madman looked at the two Smashers and let out a roar before running at them. The two screamed in shock and hurled themselves to the sides. The person wasn't going for them, but a yukkuri pet shop across the street directly behind them. He got hit by a bus, however.

"That was close..." said Luigi while breathing heavily.

"Yeah... Good thing he got hit by the bus so that he can't go to the pet store, but I still feel bad for him..." said the green dinosaur.

Their celebration was too early, as they immediately saw some madmen running in the direction of the yukkuri pet store. "We have to stop them!" Yoshi shouted before running across the street, barely avoiding getting hit by a car, and into the store to fight those madmen.

"Stop this abusing at once!" he shouted when he was inside. He saw the madmen destroying the terrariums to kill the yukkuris, and the store owner was trying to take out the madmen using a broom, though no progress was made. Yoshi started attacking those people using his head, tail whips, and unprofessional-looking karate moves. Those people kept on getting back up and did not retaliate at all, but went for the yukkuris instead.

"I told you to stop abusing these yukkuris!" Yoshi angrily shouted. He grabbed one of the people with his tongue from behind and then swallowed him before laying him out in the form of an egg. He did this with all the madmen until every one of them was encased inside eggs. He sighed with relief while wiping his forehead, thinking that he resolved the issue. Turning to the store owner, he said, "It's all right now." But then the eggs cracked and those people came back out, moaning for yukkuris to kill. "Oh boy..."

Suddenly, Luigi charged into the place while flailing his fists and shouting a silly-sounding war cry. He pummeled one of the madmen in the face until he fell onto the floor, and then he did a karate pose. "I may not look like it, but I can pack a punch when I have to! I won't let you hurt these yukkuris any longer! We tried so hard last time to bring them to safety! You guys won't get away with it for ruining our hard work!"

"That's the spirit!" said Yoshi happily.

Luigi let out his war cry again as he ran around the store, swinging his fists at the madmen there rapidly and knocking them onto the floor. The madmen got back up soon afterwards, however, and kept on going for the yukkuris, no matter how many times Luigi knocked them down. Luigi kept this up until he stopped to pant, as he had tired himself out from constantly running around. "I leave everything else to you, Yoshi... I'm out of ideas..." he said.

"Seriously? Just like that?! You're supposed to be better than this!" said Yoshi. The dinosaur then whipped out his tongue at the legs of one of the "zombies" and swung him in circles to knock him into the other "zombies." After swinging him in circles several times, he flung him straight out of the pet store. Yoshi then fell to the floor, dizzy from the spinning. "Shouldn't have done that..." He looked around to see that the "zombies" had been sent flying all over the place, some of whom had flattened yukkuris against the walls and floor as a result. Even Luigi and the pet store owner became victims. The whole place looked worse than before he did this. "Oops..."

* * *

The other Smashers and Lucina managed to subdue all the madmen in the area. Bounded with ropes and handcuffs, the mentally insane people of World OYP continued to moan and cry out for yukkuris to kill. The way they were behaving managed to send chills down the spines of some people.

"That's that, I guess," said Kirby. "Now what?"

"Since we can't send them back to World OYP ourselves, we'll have to keep them around until the people from there open up a portal again," said Lucina.

"Whatever made these people behave like this?" asked a policeman close by.

"The last time they came here behaving like this, it was the result of a drug injected into them," replied Lucina. "It's possible that the same thing happened again. We can make sure of this if we perform tests on their bodies. Get your scientists to confirm this."

"We will," said that policeman.

"Maybe it's faster if we just ask the people who took over the lab instead?" suggested Gunner.

"That's also an idea," said Lucina.

* * *

Unknown to them, the ones behind this were watching everything that unfolded through a small portal hidden inside a random person's car. "Curses! They managed to subdue all those people!" said Edward angrily.

"Relax, you already know that we have more in store than just this," Victor reminded him. "I am sure that the next part will be a success. There is simply no way they can do anything about what we are going to send over next!"

* * *

Yoshi and Luigi, after subduing all the madmen in the pet store and leaving things to the police, began making their way back to their friends. "Hope the others managed to deal with the remaining ones," said Luigi.

"I'm sure they're done with things," said Yoshi. "They're more competent than us after all."

They came across a playground that had some children and yukkuris. Some adults were there with them as well. They were fortunate that those madmen didn't come over to that place to kill the yukkuris, but they still heard about what happened and were scared. Luigi waved at them and assured them that everything was all right. As soon as he said this, a burst of light appeared behind him. Fearing for the worst, the plumber and the dinosaur slowly turned around, expecting to see more of those mentally insane zombie-like people, only to be surprised by the sight of a group of children, and normal-looking ones at that.

"Look at all those yukkuris! Let's abuse them!" shouted one of the children. The children exclaimed happily as they ran to the playground and began abusing the yukkuris in various ways. Needless to say, Luigi, Yoshi, and those who were at the playground in the first place were shocked at what was happening. The children who showed up from the portal were abusing the yukkuris in inhumane ways that made one wonder if they were really children in their heads. They even bullied children who tried to protect the yukkuris.

"Hey you! You shouldn't hurt little animals!" a woman angrily said to one of the children while trying to pull him away from hitting a patchouli with a stick.

The kid flailed wildly while shouting, "Waaaa! Let me go! I want to abuse yukkuris! I want to!"

The adults tried their best to stop the kids from abusing the yukkuris, but the latter were so rowdy that they were almost unable to anything to them.

"What do we do...?" asked a lost and confused Luigi.

"You tell me..." replied Yoshi.

* * *

The others arrived as soon as they received word about what happened. There, the police were trying their best to keep the children away from the yukkuri using barricades and shields held by fully armed policemen. As it was children they were dealing with, they had to take care not to hurt them. The children from World OYP cried like spoiled brats about wanting to keep on abusing yukkuris.

"What is this all about?!" asked Kirby.

"Like we told you! These children came from that other world and started abusing the yukkuris here! They're ridiculously spoiled, I tell you!" Luigi told her.

"How dare they use children to make things difficult for us?!" Lucina said angrily.

"We want to abuse yukkuris! We want to abuse them!" the children angrily shouted.

"We don't know what to do... The best we can do is to hold them back like this..." said Yoshi, pointing to said barricades and policemen. One could see several dead and injured yukkuris on the playground, and the children of World YB were crying, as they were terrified by what they witnessed earlier.

Lucina approached the children from World OYP, who were trying to break through the things barricading them from the yukkuris, and angrily said to them, "Enough, children! Hurting animals isn't good! You should know better than that! Listen to adults! They are keeping you from doing bad things that will turn you into bad people in the future! This is..."

"Shut up, you ugly sister!" one little boy angrily shouted back.

"Yukkuris aren't animals! They are toys!" shouted little girls.

"They are trash, and trash should be destroyed!" said another boy.

Lucina was shocked at what she heard. She had never seen such rude children in her life! Annoyed, Luigi shouted at them, "You brats! How dare you speak to adults like that?! Have you no manners?! What did you parents teach you?!"

"Our parents taught us that bad people like you who took yukkuris away should be punished!" shouted a little boy.

"Yukkuris should die! My mommy taught me that!" shouted a little girl.

"People who treat yukkuris nicely are losers!" said another girl.

"What the?! Why you?! You have the worst parents in the world!" said Luigi angrily.

As Luigi argued with the kids, Yoshi asked the others, "What now...?"

"It's children we're dealing with, so beating them up would be... wrong..." said Gunner.

"I can actually think of some of our folks who won't hesitate much to hit children..." said Kirby. Ganondorf was one such person he had in mind.

As Luigi continued to argue with the children, a portal appeared, grabbing everyone's attention. Victor, Edward, and Elrond stepped out of it, and some of the Smashers were surprised to see the first person. "It's you again!" Lucina angrily said to him. "So you're the one behind everything?"

"It's because of what you people did that you forced us to do this," Victor told her. "You took away what rightfully belongs to us, so it is only fair that we try to take them back!"

"And this is your idea of trying to take them back? Send mentally insane drugged people and then children?!" Luigi asked them.

"We did not drug those people like last time. Rather, they behave like this naturally as a result of suffering from withdrawal," Victor told him.

"You're saying that they became like that solely because of not abusing yukkuris? That's too exaggerated!" said Lucina.

"You people are too blame! You know nothing about our world and yet have the guts to mess things up badly! Our world and people are suffering because of your cruel and selfish actions!" Edward angrily said to them.

"Well, if you people hadn't been such a meanie to yukkuris in the first place, we wouldn't have done this!" Kirby said to them.

"What do you people know about our world and culture?" Elrond asked them. "Since the beginning of time, yukkuris have been treated in such a way by mankind! How can such a thing be considered cruelty if it is part of man's nature since the beginning?"

"Then you people have messed up ways of thinking and are a bunch of demented monsters!" said Luigi angrily.

"A monster accusing other people monsters? Who do you think are the monsters here currently?!" Elrond angrily said to them. "Our world is suffering from poor economy, hunger, depression, corruption, and more because yukkuris have completely disappeared from our world! Our world is on the brink of destruction because you people heartlessly took them all away with no care for our well-being!"

"If doing so will rid the world of monsters like you, then I'm glad that this happened!" Lucina angrily shouted back.

Ignoring what she said, Edward said, "We will give you 26 hours to go with our deal! All we ask for is for our world to be populated with yukkuris again. You only have to give us a certain number of them, and then we can handle everything afterwards. If you accept this offer, we will leave your world in peace, but if you insist on saying no, then do not blame us when we launch a full-scale invasion! We will tear apart this whole place just to take back the yukkuris!"

"You do realize this means war," Gunner said to him.

"And you people are the ones who started it! Blame yourself for all this!" Edward angrily said to them.

"We will take back all the people we sent here," Victor told them. "Remember, only 26 hours, and if we do not hear the answer we want after time is up, it is war!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Coming Up with an Easy Solution

**SBS Time!  
M.G: **Was it a god or a devil that gave the people of World OYP the desire to abuse yukkuris?  
 **Game2002:** I would appreciate it if you don't think or ask too much stuff like that...

The Switch looks promising! Hope it gives Nintendo a bright future!

 **Chapter 8  
Coming Up with an Easy Solution  
**

* * *

Zelda and Ness were in the book room, and the former was reading a book while listening to Ness talk. "You can't please everyone, that's for sure," Zelda told him after listening to him but without looking away from her book, which was about the history of Hyrule.

"I know, but that guy sees fit that he has the right to make me do stories the way everyone else sees fit, but the way I see it, it looks more like he's demanding things to be the way he sees fit..." said Ness. "My friend do get criticisms here and there every once in a while, but for the most part, people agree that his stories are entertaining stuff for killing time... He's no expert in storytelling. He just write whatever he likes and shares it with other people! That guy is a critic in making, and the worst kind... It's like his goal is to train him to become a world-class novelist and will not take no for an answer! Being a novelist isn't even his number one occupation! I tried telling that guy to take it easy and don't pester him too much, only to get into fights with him..."

"If he hates his stories that much, then why is he still reading them?" asked Zelda.

"How would I know? I can't read minds across the internet..." said the psychic boy.

"Probably best that your friend ignore him," suggested Zelda. "As long as other people like them, do whatever you want, though it won't hurt to follow some of his advices, though."

"He plans to outright not read anything he sent him anymore," said Ness. "When I asked why he doesn't just block him, he said he wanted to be merciful and also hopeful that he will one day say something nice instead of always criticizing harshly."

R.O.B. then came into the room and looked around one of the bookshelves. When Ness asked him what he was looking for, the robot replied that he was looking for a book about interdimensional traveling, to which the boy questioned if they even had one. "According to Master Hand, he kept some here," replied R.O.B. "He wants to know more about interdimensional traveling in order to reactivate the portal to bring back our friends who went to another world yesterday."

"Oh yeah, Luigi and some others went that yukkuri world, and for some reason, the portal wouldn't open afterwards, so we can't get them back," said Ness.

"Hope they'll be fine..." said Zelda.

"Relax, those guys can take care of themselves and also take care of Luigi," said Ness in a way that sounded like the plumber in green was incapable of self-defense. "Nothing can go wrong with them! What harm can possibly come to them in that peaceful place anyway?"

* * *

Master Hand was frustrated. No matter how many times he checked the transdimensional machine for errors, he could not find any. There was absolutely nothing wrong with it, yet he couldn't get it to open a pathway to World YB. "What exactly is wrong with this thing?" he wondered. "It was working perfectly yesterday... What could have gone wrong?"

Samus was nearby, working away on a computer that showed the specifics of the machine. "Looked through the specs a hundred times already, and nothing is wrong. It states that the machine is in perfect condition and is capable of operating."

"And yet, it refuses to open up for us!" said Master Hand in frustration. "It's as if that world is intentionally giving us the middle finger and won't let us access it!" Suddenly, a realization came to him. "Won't let us access it... " Then it came to him. "That's it!"

He typed in a random coordinate on the machine's control panel and then turned on the portal. A blue glow immediately appeared at the center of the machine's ring-shaped structure, and through it was seen a black-haired guy with glasses typing away on a laptop. Master Hand closed the portal immediately afterwards and said, "That world has been Iso-Locked! No wonder we can't access it!"

* * *

Ness couldn't be any more wrong, because danger was soon coming to World YB. Various world leaders had gathered together in a conference room to talk about what happened yesterday and what they should do about it. Lucina was present in the room as well, serving as the representative of Tooneria.

Some of the leaders suggested that they give in to what the people of World OYP want by letting them have enough yukkuri to repopulate their world, but some were against it, as they saw it unethical to allow innocent lives to be harmed just to ensure peace, even if the lives did not belong to humans. Lucina was especially against this.

"We have nothing to be afraid of them! We will fight them if they attack us!" she said with determination.

"We can't allow war to happen over something as petty as this!" said one of the world leaders. "We're putting millions of lives at risk if we start a war!"

"But even if we don't start a war, we're still endangering lives!" said another one.

"Yukkuris are animals. Is there really a need to get so worked up about the lives of such creatures?" said another.

"All lives are precious! Even animals do not deserve cruel treatment!" said yet another one.

The world leaders argued with each other, and they could not come up with an answer to things.

* * *

The Smashers at World YB were in their hotel room, thinking about what happened yesterday. "Please... Come save us already..." said Luigi nervously, referring to his fellow Smashers. "I don't want to be here when the war starts... I've seen enough war movies and stories to know how they're like..."

"I think we can pull through this no problem," said Yoshi. "Their world has only normal people, but ours have abnormal and powerful ones, so defeating them should be a piece of cake. Hmmmmm... Cake!"

"Yeah, I'm sure we can beat them up real good if they really do attack us," agreed Kirby.

"We will defend the yukkuris to the end, no matter the cost!" said Gunner with determination. Duck and Hunt quacked and barked respectively as signs of showing agreement.

* * *

After realizing the reason for being unable to access World YB, Master Hand called for his good friend, Bahamut, to the Final Destination to have a talk with him regarding this.

"We came to the same conclusion as well," the intimidating, blue dragon said to the Hand.

"And are you able to do something about this?" asked Master Hand.

"Normally, yes, but it would seem that whoever hacked into the Iso-Lock System altered the codes and scripts in ways that we are unfamiliar with," Bahamut told him. "It's not impossible for us the hack into it and change things back, but it would take time."

"Are we correct in assuming that it is World OYP that is responsible for this?" asked the Hand.

"That is the most logical conclusion," said Bahamut. "We greatly underestimated them... We never thought that they would be smart and advanced enough to hack into our system..."

"Or it's possible that a spy was planted into your ranks and provided them with the info necessary for doing this," said Master Hand.

"That is indeed a possibility," said the dragon. "For now, all we can do is hope that our scientists fix things fast. I fear for the worst the reason World OYP did this... I dare say that they are attempting to invade World YB and take back the yukkuris."

"I heard that the government sent Odin to deal with World OYP," said Master Hand. "While I do not like what I heard about the people of that place, I think having Odin deal with things is way too overkill..."

"You are not the only to think that," Bahamut told him. "I, too, do not agree that Odin is the right person to send, yet the Pentaglorious see fit that his beliefs and concept of justice is the answer to changing the people of that place."

"Well, they did a darn good job!" said Master Hand sarcastically. "If they were nicer, that place probably wouldn't hold a grudge against us and do something like this!"

"As much as I disagree with the higher ups, I have no say in this matter as well," Bahamut told him. "Their words are final and an iron wall you cannot penetrate."

Master Hand sighed and then said, "So... what do you think your higher ups are gonna do after resolving all this? I doubt they're going to let the offenders get away with it so easily."

"I do not know, but I fear for the worst..." said Bahamut.

* * *

Lucina visited the Smashers in their hotel room, and Kirby asked, "So... how'd things go?"

"It seems that the leaders have agreed to hand over some yukkuris to them, just enough to repopulate their world again," said Lucina in a sad and angry tone. "They really do not wish to start a war over this..."

"Really? This may be for the best, but too bad that the yukkuris are going to face oppression again, after we went through all the trouble of bringing them here..." said Luigi, sounding both relieved and disappointed. He was relieved that he didn't have to face a war, but disappointed that the yukkuris would once again be abused daily.

"But I'm not going to let that happen!" said Lucina angrily. "The world leaders may have decided on that, but I have something else in mind!"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Gunner.

"When they meet with World OYP tomorrow, I will rush straight into the portal that opened up and turn off their side of the Iso-Lock System," replied Lucina. "That way, we can gain access to our world and call for help."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said Yoshi in agreement. "This should be easy for us to pull off!"

"As long as we get support from our own world, I'm fine with it," said Luigi.

* * *

News of what was soon to happen spread throughout World OYP, news of the possibility that yukkuris would once again return. Needless to say, this filled many people with joy, knowing that they could once again interactive with yukkuris, mostly in cruel ways. The news also said that they were asking for volunteers in pulling this off, so anyone who was interested should head over to Dr. Blak's lab.

As people talked in excitement with each other about this news, one particular person, a silver-haired woman in white armor, was reading the newspaper while hiding in an alleyway not far away from a dock. After reading through the article, she knew what she must do.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Easiness Before the Storm

Happy Chinese New Year!

 **Chapter 9  
Easiness Before the Storm  
**

* * *

26 hours had passed. Horton and various council members were gathered in front of the "White House" of their country to wait for the people of World OYP to show up. News reporters were recording the whole thing for the whole country to see, as everyone was anxious about what the outcome would be. There were people gathered outside the gates of the "White House" to see things in person. The Smashers were there as well.

Horton and the council members waited for several minutes, and eventually, a portal appeared before them. Out from it stepped Edward, Elrond, and some other people that looked to be important council members. "Well, have you decided on what you want to do?" Edward asked Horton. "Remember that your decision will affect your country and people greatly, so let's hope that you've made a wise choice!"

"Before I get to that, let me ask if starting a war is really something your people have decided on," said Horton with a serious face. "Surely you know that wars are not something you can take lightly. Millions of lives will be lost if you start something like that. Starting wars is not something you should take casually."

"Trust me; our people are more than willing to engage in something like this just to get back what rightfully belongs to us! This is something that most of our world leaders have decided on! A vote was cast, and it only makes sense that we go ahead with the majority, which is willing to start a war if you do not yield to us!" Edward said to him.

"To think that you would start war over something like this..." said Horton, sounding disappointed.

"You have no idea how seriously our world takes the issue of yukkuris. After all, they are something your world didn't have since the beginning of time, so you have no idea how important they are to us!" Edward said to him.

While the leaders were talking with each other, Lucina quietly and slowly approached the portal from behind, careful not to grab the people of World OYP's attention. The people from World YB noticed her, but they kept silent about it and pretended to not have seen her in order to not ruin what she had planned in mind.

Lucina was able to make it to the back of the portal, which showed nothing but a wall of blue light, since the only way to go through the portal was from the front. Sneaking as closely as she could to the side, she looked around it to make sure that none of the folks from World OYP were looking back before slipping into the portal as fast as she could. She found herself inside Dr. Blak's lab, but the moment she went inside, the portal closed, much to her surprise.

"Well, look who we have here!" said Dr. Blak, who was present in the room she entered, standing next to the control panel. Lucina looked around and saw that several people were gathered in the room, many of them armed with weapons that mainly came in the form of everyday objects, such as frying pans, baseball bats, and hammers.

"Is this your idea of an army for starting a war?" asked Lucina.

"To be honest with you, we thought bringing actual soldiers, guns, and tanks into something like this is too overkill, so we thought everyday people with everyday objects are more than enough to cause chaos," Dr. Blak explained to her. "Our actual target are the yukkuris, so why waste something like those on those pitiful creatures?"

"Then things will be easy!" said Lucina, unsheathing her sword.

"Did you think we didn't see something like this coming?" Dr. Blak asked her. "We knew that you people would come up with some sort of plan, such as barging into this place to reconnect to your world again! This is why I closed the portal when you came in here!"

"You think trapping me here is going to do something?" Lucina asked him.

"Whoever said we're going to trap you here?" asked Dr. Blak before inputting some coordinates onto the control panel fast and then reactivating the portal. The portal this time showed the scenery of a desert. The people immediately charged at Lucina, ready to hit her with their weapons.

With quick movements and sword strikes, Lucina was able to knock down several of them. She used the flat part of her sword so as not to cause injuries, since she didn't see the need to use lethal force on common people. After knocking down several of them, she turned to Dr. Blak and was going to approach him to demand him to do something about the Iso-Lock Program, but the Role Model, on all fours, charged into her from the side unexpectedly and sent her flying through the portal. She tumbled onto the sand, and after getting back up, she looked at the portal to find it closing up, much to her horror.

"There! That's that! She'll never be able to find her way back here!" said Dr. Blak.

* * *

Needless to say, the portal closing was seen by those on the other side. The Smashers were especially shocked to see this happening. "So it seems that your words betray your intentions!" said Edward, looking at where the portal once was.

"That was her idea, not ours, as we intend to hand over the yukkuris to you," Horton told him. "We do not wish for a war to start and cause the loss of million of lives!"

"Yet you allow her to attempt to ruin things?" asked Edward. "Even if it was her idea, you should convince her out of doing this! Surely you have no intention of truly handing over the yukkuris over to us!"

"Please do not misunderstand! We truly do intend to hand them over to you!" claimed Horton.

While the two leaders were arguing with each other, Kirby angrily said, "That settles it! I can't watch this any longer! We better do something about this!"

"What do we do?" asked Luigi. "If we provoke them, we're going to make things worse!"

"I'm sure Lucina will do something by then, and things will turn out better for us!" said Gunner with confidence.

All the Smashers except for Luigi got to the other side of the gate and ran towards the leaders and council members in there. "All right, you bad guys! This is as far as you go! We will never hand over the yukkuris to you!" Kirby angrily shouted at them.

"Yeah! It's not nice to hurt anything that has life and is sentient!" Yoshi angrily said to them. "You guys are sick out of your mind to think hurting yukkuris is fun and even going as far as hurting people just to do that!"

"Be careful about what you say and do!" Edward angrily said to them. "The fate of this place depends on your actions, and you better make the right decision!"

"I appreciate you wanting to help, but I think handing some yukkuris over to them is the best option," Horton said to the Smashers. "We do not wish for anyone to get hurt because of this. It's not worth it... Human lives are, in the end, more important than animals."

"But Lucina just went to the other world! She'll definitely reconnect with our world and call for help to beat up these guys!" Kirby told him. "You have to believe her!"

"You will not succeed! We were prepared for something like this! I am sure that your friend is now in a situation where she will not be able to do anything!" Elrond said to them.

"Oh yeah? Tell me why!" the pink puffball angrily said to him.

"Our people on the other side likely have used the portal to send her somewhere she won't be able to come back from," Elrond told him.

"How dare you?!" said Yoshi angrily.

"This is what happens to those who come against us!" Edward said to them. "Are you going to hand over the yukkuris to us or not? If you continue to defy us, we will show no mercy and lay waste to your place just to take back the yukkuris!"

"You'll have to get through us first! We can take on whatever army you have at your disposal!" Kirby said to them.

"Yeah! We are heroes and powerful people back in our own world, known throughout the entire planet!" added Yoshi. "You think you can take on people who saved the world countless times?"

"Well, then this is one world you won't be able to save!" Edward angrily said to them.

"Bring whatever crummy army you have! We'll take on them and show you why we are not be messed with!" said Kirby, getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah! Bring them!" said Yoshi, doing a karate pose. Hunt growled at those people, Duck glared at them while quacking in an angry manner, and Gunner readied her arm cannon with an angry look.

"You insist on coming against us, don't you?! You're asking for a death..." said Edward, but before he could finish speaking, Kirby lunged himself at him and attacked his face with a roundhouse kick, knocking him to the ground.

"How'd that feel?" Kirby asked him after landing.

Elrond helped Edward up and then angrily said to the Smashers, "How dare you hurt one of our leaders?! This is a declaration of war!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize he is a world leader! If he was a nicer person, I would've been able to realize it and not use violence!" said Kirby sarcastically.

"You'll pay for this! We're going to show you that we mean..." said Edward, but Yoshi chucked an egg at his face that exploded in a colorful burst of light, interrupting him. "Doh!"

"I can't hear you over my egg exploding!" Yoshi said to him mockingly.

"That does it! You're asking for it!" said Edward angrily. He took out a remote control that had a speaker on it and spoke into it, telling Dr. Blak to send over some people to teach the Smashers a lesson. A portal opened up next to them, and then some people stepped out, armed with weapons. "Get them!"

The people who just arrived raised their weapons and let out cries of anger before running at the Smashers. The people on the other side of the gate watched in awe as the Smashers fought them. There was the sound of crashing, punching, kicking, smashing, and also screaming.

All these happened off-screen, so you readers don't get to see what is happening, though it's not like that matters, since this is a story with no pictures. Of course, I can always describe it, but I don't feel like doing that...

It only took a couple of minutes for the brawl to end. When it was over, the people of World OYP were gathered in a pile, all beaten up. Kirby, Yoshi, and Gunner were standing in front of them, posing victoriously, while Duck and Hunt were on top of the pile, looking proud.

The people of World YB praised the Smashers, but Luigi had an unimpressed look as he said, "Saw this coming..."

Kirby turned to the council members of World OYP and said, "Shocked? I bet you are!"

Growling angrily, Edward said, "If you think things are going to be this easy, think again! We'd be a laughing stock if we make things this simple!"

"You're gonna be a laughing stock regardless," Yoshi said to him.

Suddenly, the people outside the gate began shouting at those from World OYP. "We won't let you take the yukkuris!"

"You can't have any if you're going to abuse them!"

"You will not have them back!"

"Abuse is wrong!"

"Yukkuris have the right to live!"

The shouting became louder and louder, and though the guards tried to calm them down, they kept increasing their volume even more. Seeing this, Edward became angry and said, "You people! I tried giving you an easy way out, and yet you choose to pick the hard route! You are asking for it!"

"Please give us time to think this over again!" Horton said to him. The former still wanted to avoid the possibility of a war, so he was trying to get on Edward's good side.

"Your people are going crazy. Do you think you can still convince them?" one of the council members from World OYP asked.

"A leader who cannot convince his people to do the same is a recipe for disaster!" said another one.

Horton begged, "Please! Give us a bit more time! I will try to address the people!"

"Very well, we'll give you a bit more time!" Edward said to him. "Do know that this is the last time! If we do not get a satisfying answer the next time we come, which is another 26 hours, we will do things the rough way!"

* * *

While all this was happening, in World OYP, a person dressed in a dark gray cloak approached Dr. Blak's lab. Opening the backdoor, that person carefully sneaked inside, making sure to not let anyone see him. He made his way through the place until he heard someone speaking, so he hid behind some boxes placed conveniently at one side of the room.

He saw people walking alongside each other through the room while speaking to each other. "Can't wait until yukkuris come back here!" said one.

"Hope the people who started all this mess in the first place won't mess with us!" said the other one.

"Our scientists managed to keep them from getting in contact with their own world, so I'm sure everything will be fine!" said the first one. "By the way, I heard one of them, a girl with blue hair, barged in here to stop us, but they managed to send her somewhere she won't be able to come back from."

"Serves her right for trying to mess with us! Now we can get back the yukkuris with nobody stopping us!" said the second person.

"Lucina?!" the cloaked person said in his head in surprise upon hearing about the blue-haired girl. After those two people left, he got out from his hiding place and made his way to where the portal was as fast as he could. Slowly opening the door, he peaked into the room to see several people inside, and the portal could be seen at the back of the room.

It seemed clear that there was no way to get to the portal without being seen, so that person decided to go all-out. Taking off his cloak to reveal himself as Kamui all along, the silver-haired woman went into the room and shouted while unsheathing her sword. "Everyone! This is as far as you go!"

Everyone turned to look at her, and Victor was surprised at the sight of her. "You! I thought you were killed along with the army stationed here!"

"That's what you people think! It'll take a lot more to kill a half-dragon like me!" said Kamui. "I know what you people are doing and what you did to my comrade Lucina! Surrender at once, or I will use force against you!"

"You won't stop us!" shouted some of the people present. They raised their weapons and ran at her to attack. Being a skilled fighter, Kamui was able to defend herself from those people with little effort, so much that those who didn't attack her became scared.

* * *

The portal was still open, so those on the other side were able to see what was happening. "What do we do?!" Dr. Blak asked Edward.

Growling in anger, Edward said, "Now that things are like this, there's nothing to lose anymore! We've come so far, so I'm not going to let things go to waste! It's all or nothing now! Invade this place! Make things as chaotic as possible! Let's see them try to stop us now!"

"What?! You can't mean you're going to start a war now?!" asked Horton in shock.

"Blame the troublemakers who made this happen!" Edward said to him. After Edward gave the word, Dr. Blak closed the portal, making the others wonder what they were doing. When asked, Edward replied, "Perhaps you should start looking around the place!"

* * *

Elsewhere, inside a yukkuri pet store, a portal showed up at the entrance, and people ran out of it and started tearing apart the place, killing the yukkuris. The portal closed up, and another one showed up at an alleyway that had quite a few stray yukkuris. People poured out from it to kill the yukkuris. This happened again and again in various parts of the city, and soon, news of this made its way around the place, causing widespread panic.

Back in World OYP, Kamui saw people pushing into the portal in large numbers. As if this wasn't enough, more were entering the room after learning that the "war" was starting. There were so many people pouring into the room that she found herself being pushed around and unable to do much.

"Let's see you try to stop us now!" Dr. Blak called out to Kamui next to the portal.

At World YB, Edward smiled evilly as he said to the shocked Smashers and citizens of said world, "The war has begun!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. The Battle For Easiness

**Chapter 10  
The Battle For Easiness  
**

* * *

News of people from World OYP showing up in various places of World YB to attack yukkuris shocked the people, and panic started in no time. Horton gave orders to law enforcers to get to places where such chaos were happening and do something about them, not to mention telling them to keep the panic to the minimum.

The Smashers turned to the council members of World OYP angrily, and Kirby said to them, "You monsters! How dare you do this?!"

"We told you already, that you are at fault for bringing this to yourselves!" Elrond said to them. "You people messed with our lives, so what we are doing now is simply getting justice for ourselves! You people are the real monsters!"

"Why you?!" said the puffball angrily.

"They're hopeless! My patience is running thin with them as well!" said Yoshi angrily. "These people can't get it through their thick skulls that what they're doing is wrong, so we might as well stop arguing with them and use force to resolve things instead!"

"What do we do now?" asked Gunner.

As much as Kirby wanted to beat up the council members' smug faces, he knew that the chaos going on out there was a bigger issue, so he told his comrades that they should handle the latter first. "We'll get back at you!" he angrily said to the council members before running off with his comrades to deal with that issue.

"You won't stop us this time! You won't!" said Edward with confidence.

* * *

As the Smashers ran through the streets, Luigi said, "What do we do?"

"Just beat up anyone you see hurting yukkuris!" replied Kirby. "Until I think of something else, we should lessen the number of casualties here as much as possible!"

"What about Lucina?" asked Yoshi. "If what they say is to be believed, then she needs our help!"

"I'm sure she handle things herself in the meantime," said the puffball. "Perhaps we can find a portal and hop through it to find a way to get her back."

"I'll deal with the ones at that pet store!" said Gunner, pointing at a pet store that was being wrecked by abusers from World OYP. She then ran to it with Duck and Hunt.

"I'll go to the lab!" said Kirby before running off on his own.

"I'll head for the park!" said Yoshi, and then he trailed off.

"What about me?!" asked Luigi, who was left alone. He looked around to see his comrades running off without him, and he wondered what he should be doing at a time like this.

* * *

Kirby made his way to the lab in a short amount of time thanks to changing into a wheel and traveling at a fast speed. Arriving at the building, he saw staff members running out from in there. He rushed inside to see that it was quite a mess in there. As he got closer and closer to where the yukkuris were, he could hear the sound of those living buns screaming and also evil and maniacal laughter of what he assumed were abusers.

Arriving at the door leading into a room filled with yukkuris, he saw some scientists standing out there, including Dr. Furhead. "Furhead! What's the situation?" he asked his own kin.

"They're in there killing the yukkuris!" replied the yellow puffball. "We can't do anything about them! They're too aggressive!"

"Leave it to me!" said Kirby as he tried to enter the room, only to find the room locked. "Anyone got the key to... Oh, forget it!" He then changed into a fireball and charged and burned through it. Once in there, he grabbed the attention of all the abusers. He looked around and saw that the room was a mess, and injured and dead yukkuris were all over the place, just like when Whiplash invaded last time. "I can't believe you people...! Don't you think you have enough of this sort of thing already?!"

"You won't stop us!" said one of the abusers. "We've been waiting for this day for so long! The day to be able to abuse yukkuris again!"

"Yeah! We won't let some marshmallow reject get in our way! You'll be sorry if you try to do something to us!" said another one.

"Be a good boy and leave this place at once! Let us abuse in peace!" said yet another one.

"No can do!" said Kirby as he got into a fighting stance. "I won't let you hurt another yukkuri!"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" asked an abuser in a mocking manner as he held up a crying kopatchouli, which he then squished in his hand.

"How dare you?!" said Kirby angrily.

"What are you gonna do about it, uh? The yukkuri's dead! You failed! Haha!" laughed that guy.

"I can do this!" said Kirby before sucking that guy into his mouth, much to the horror of the others.

"He ate him!" gasped one abuser. Kirby turned to that abuser and spit the guy he just ate back out, hitting him and sending them both across the room.

The pink puffball then moved around the room at an unexpectedly fast speed, beating up the abusers. The abusers fought back, but the puffball was too fast for them to hit. His small size also helped in avoiding attacks. Kirby jumped from abuser to another, punching and kicking them hard, not to mention picking them up and throwing them at each other.

After beating up several of the abusers, a man wearing a black trench coat and hat suddenly charged at him with his fist stretched forward. Kirby saw this and countered with his foot in time, and they both struck each other with a force that caused them to be repelled. Kirby landed to get a good look at this new opponent and saw that his face was concealed by a pair of shades and a mask that covered his mouth. There was no way to tell what he looked like at all.

"It's the Beast! He can surely make a short work out of that guy!" said one abuser.

"Sounds like you're the boss around here! Defeating you should scare them into giving up!" said Kirby as he got into a fighting stance.

The Beast lunged forward and swung down one fist with great intensity, but Kirby jumped back to avoid it by throwing himself at his attacker to hit him with a roundhouse kick. The Beast brought up one arm fast to block the kick, and then he threw a punch to send Kirby through the air. The puffball managed to recover in air and land on his feet, however. The Beast ran at him and then leaped forward with one arm pulled back, but Kirby jumped out of the way of his attack again.

After the Beast landed, Kirby jumped at him and attacked with various midair kicks and punches, and the Beast managed to counter them all with quick arm movements.

All the while, the abusers, scientists, and surviving yukkuris watched from the sidelines in awe at the two duke it out with great intensity.

* * *

Yukkuris were running in fright from the Role Model as he rampaged around the park like a raging beast on all fours. He killed yukkuris by crushing them underfoot and tearing them apart with his mouth, not to mention eating them.

While this was happening, abusers stood at the side, cheering for the Role Model. The folks from World YB, on the other hand, were horrified.

As the Role Model continued to massacre yukkuris, Yoshi came running towards him at a fast speed and an angry look on his face. The green dinosaur tossed himself at the hulking man and rammed him in the side of his head with his own head. He hit the man with such a force that the latter fell over on his side. "Quick! Get out of here fast!" Yoshi told the surviving yukkuris. The living buns cried as they ran past the green dinosaur.

The Role Model got back up and let out a beast-like roar before going after the yukkuris, but as Yoshi was standing in his way, the green dinosaur attempted to stop him by swinging his tail at him. He tail whipped the Role Model in the face and managed to knock him aside. The Role Model got back up again, however, and once again tried to go for the yukkuris, not caring for Yoshi at all.

Yoshi lashed out his tongue and caught him by a leg. With all his strength, Yoshi used his tongue to swing the man through the air and into a lake with a splash. Some aquatic marisas happened to be close to where he fell in, and the splashing caused a couple to fall off their hats and melt in the water. Seeing this made Yoshi feel guilty. The remaining aquatic marisas were suddenly dragged underneath by the Role Model's hand and killed.

"That does it! You have officially gone too far!" said Yoshi in anger upon seeing this. The Role Model's head emerged from the water, and Yoshi ran towards the lake and jumped at him. While above him, he dropped straight down and performed a hip drop attack onto his head.

* * *

Luigi saw that the situation didn't seem to be as bad as he thought it would be. Despite hearing that abusers from World OYP were pouring into this world like crazy, he only came across a couple, and they were easily subdued by cops. This was a good thing for him, since he didn't want to get into troublesome situations. Perhaps he could just sit back and let the others resolve things without him getting involved after all.

He then heard screaming coming from within an alleyway, so he went in there and saw Mr. Businessman brutally murdering a large number of stray yukkuris that had made their homes in an empty area in between four buildings. Dead yukkuris were splattered all over the floor and even the walls, and the ones that were yet to be killed were crying in terror while watching the simple-looking man going crazy murdering their kind.

As much as Luigi wanted to avoid situations like this, the sight of this didn't sit well with him. He simply could not bring himself to stand by and watch this lunatic kill these poor things that were screaming like their lives depend on it. Gritting his teeth angrily, the plumber stepped forward and shouted at the abuser, "Stop this at once! Can't you leave these poor yukkuris alone?!"

Mr. Businessman ignored him, however, and continued to abuse the yukkuris. It was as if he didn't hear him at all. Luigi kept on shouting for him to stop, but that person kept on doing his thing. Frustrated, Luigi picked up two trash can lids and ran towards Mr. Businessman while yelling angrily, and then he closed the lids around that man's head like a pair of cymbals hard.

CLAAAAAANG!

The loud sound echoed throughout the place as a result, and just like that, Mr. Businessman fell on his back, knocked out of his senses.

Luigi looked at the seemingly unconscious Mr. Businessman with a look of unbelief. "I... I did it...? I can't believe it! I beat him! I beat him! I saved the yukkuris! I did it!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Easily Something Infuriating

**SBS Time!  
SonicBlue92: ** Are you ever going to write another story similar to Darkling and Rise of the Negativities?  
 **Game2002:** No plans to do so. I don't make stories as fast as I used to, and lesser and lesser people seem to be coming to this site in general. I've seen stories that look very well done but still have very little reviews. I can't really get motivated if not a whole lot of people review my stories, though that doesn't mean I'm going to give up writing stories completely if one day everyone stops reviewing my stories.

 **Chapter 11  
Easily Something Infuriating  
**

* * *

Thrusting her arm cannon against an abuser, Gunner fired a blast of nonlethal shot at him and sent him flying back through the air at such a speed that he crashed through the yukkuri pet store's window upon impact. Turning around fast, she fired yellow beams at the other abusers, stunning them from head to toe. Gunner then ran up to one of the stunned abusers and, after grabbing him by the collar, hurled him at the others to knock them all onto the floor.

One abuser who didn't get shot was attacked by Hunt, who bit his leg hard and refused to let go no matter how hard the former shook it. Duck pecked the abuser's head nonstop. The man eventually lost his balance and fell back against a cupboard, causing various objects on it to fall onto him. A table was next to him, and a koreimu that managed to survive the "onslaught" earlier urinated onto his face. "Refweshed!" said the koyukkuri happily.

With that, all the abusers in the yukkuri pet store was defeated. The store owner got out from his hiding place, behind the counter, and thanked Gunner. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save all your yukkuris..." she apologized to him while looking at the dead yukkuris.

"They were killed before you arrived, so you don't have to blame yourself," the store owner told her. "You still managed to save some, and that's good enough! Thank you very much!" The surviving yukkuris all thanked her.

Cops then came into the place, so Gunner let them deal with the abusers. She then left the place with Duck and Hunt. "Let's go and see if there are any more abusers that need punishing!" she said, and the two animals responded by making their usual sounds.

It wasn't long before they came across a clown and a bunch of people. The clown was fat and had a balding head with small amount of red curly hair at the sides. He had the usual clown makeup of a white face, a red nose, and a red smile drawn on his face. His attire consisted of a green shirt with blue polka dots worn underneath a pair of red suspenders, and he had large brown shoes. He was seen juggling crying koyukkuris in his hands, while the people around him were cheering and clapping their hands.

After juggling the koyukkuris for a while, the clown threw them all high into the air before taking out a baseball bat. The yukkuris fell back down in a neat line, and the clown batted them into the distance one by one. The koyukkuris flew across the air and splatted against a building wall. He then bowed, while the people watching him clapped their hands loudly. "And for my next act, I will make some wonderful balloons!" said the clown while pointing his hand at an air pump and a crate with some yukkuris in there, trying to get out.

Seeing what happened earlier angered the three Smashers. Gunner stepped forward and shouted, "Stop hurting those yukkuris! You should use actual props instead of yukkuris if you want to play tricks!"

They all turned to them, and the clown said, "Oh look, a party pooper! We don't like having those kinds of people during performances, you know? How about you sit back and watch the show? I'm sure it'll be so fun that you won't mind seeing yukkuris getting hurt! They're getting hurt for the sake of entertainment, and it's worth it!"

"It's not entertainment if somebody gets hurt!" Gunner angrily said as she pointed her arm cannon at them.

The people immediately said angry things at her, about how she should mind her own business and not interfere with their fun time. They then ran towards her to attack her.

While the Smashers fought those people, the clown picked up a crying reimu from the crate, inserted the tube of the pump into its mouth, and then pumped air into the yukkuri. This caused the yukkuri to inflate like a balloon, and when it was about twice its original size, the clown took out the tube and then sealed its mouth fast with a tape. Because the clown used helium, the yukkuri slowly floated away into the air while making muffling sounds, as the tape kept its mouth from opening. The clown then picked up a marisa from the crate to do the same with it.

Gunner saw what happened while beating up those people, which was easy for her, and was horrified. Glaring angrily at the clown, she shouted, "You monster!"

"Look at the yukkuri flying through the sky! I'm sure it always dreamed of being able to fly!" said the clown happily, and then he held up the marisa. "I'm sure this one wants to do the same!"

Pointing her arm cannon backwards, Gunner fired a short-ranged burst of fire that propelled her towards the clown at a fast speed, ramming him in the body so hard that she pushed him back and made the marisa in his hand fly into the air. Duck flew at the yukkuri and allowed it to land on his back before placing it onto the pavement, and then he flew towards the helium-filled reimu that was floating away to rescue it.

Sitting on the clown to pin him down, Gunner pointed her arm cannon at his face and angrily said to him, "You are a sick freak!"

"Any sicker than people like you? You took yukkuris away from us and made lots of children cry!" the clown said to her. "You deprived our world of happiness and the source of entertainment! People like us lost our jobs because we relied on yukkuris to perform and entertain people!"

"People who find happiness in hurting others have no right to such happiness!" Gunner angrily said to him. She then fired a burst of fire from her arm cannon at the clown's face, charring it and making him pass out.

Standing back up, Gunner saw Duck flying back down with the inflated reimu in its feet. "It's all right now," Gunner comforted the reimu as she took it from Duck. She removed the tape from its mouth, causing helium to spew out and thus resulting in the yukkuri shooting back into the air. Like a deflating balloon, the yukkuri flew around in the air fast and uncontrollably and eventually splatted into a streetlight, and then it fell onto the pavement with fillings coming out of its mouth. Gunner watched with a shocked expression, thinking that she likely killed it.

* * *

Luigi dragged Mr. Businessman out of the alleyway and happened to run into some cops. "He's all yours!" the plumber said to them. Behind him at the entrance to the alleyway, the surviving yukkuris were praising and thanking him nonstop, which made him feel proud. The police also thanked him.

Doing this made Luigi feel more confident of himself. He happily skipped down the place, thinking that he would be able to deal with any abusers he came across with ease. "They're right! These people are pushovers after all! Things are going to end up a piece of cake!" he said to himself.

He then heard some shouting, and then some cops came flying out from behind a wall. Curious, Luigi went over to see what was happening, and he saw a tall, muscular man wearing a pair of red briefs and what appeared to be a reimu mask over his head. The man was constantly flexing and striking poses, and all around him were dead yukkuris.

One bodied reisen was still alive, though it lost a leg, and was trying to crawl away, but that man picked it up by its rabbit ears and said to it, "Oh, you're not going anywhere! I'm still not done with you yet!" He then pressed the bodied yukkuri against the wall before punching it in the abdomen so hard that it vomited thick, white noodles from its mouth. The man kept on punching the yukkuri until it stopped vomiting, and then with a powerful yank, he ripped off its head and held it high in the air in triumph.

Seeing this angered Luigi, so he stepped forward and said to him while pointing at him, "Hey you! Stop what you're doing at once! That was a really evil thing you did to that yukkuri just now, so I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

"Oh hi there, anti-abuse scum! Have you come to be beaten up by the awesome Easy Yu-Man?" asked the man while striking poses and flexing his muscles. "Those cops over there tried to stop me, and look at what happened to them!"

Luigi looked at the fallen cops and then at the guy calling himself Easy Yu-Man. "That's because they don't have fighting skills like I do! I bet I can beat you up in..." Before he could finish speaking, he was punched across the face hard by Easy Yu-Man. The latter approached him so fast that he didn't see it coming, and just like that, the plumber passed out. "Waaaa..."

"Hahaha! What a weakling! Anyone who tries to stop me from abusing yukkuris will have a taste of my fist! I'm off to abuse more yukkuris!" said Easy Yu-Man before leaving the place while singing happily.

* * *

Kirby and the Beast continued to fight each other with great intensity, and neither side were showing any signs of weakening. After being punched back and coming to a skidding stop, Kirby panted and said, "You're good! I didn't expect them to have someone like you!" The Beast said nothing as he charged forward to attack him again. Kirby once dodged his attacks and said, "You seem to be the silent type. Haven't heard you make a single sound at all. Think you're so cool being silent and all, huh?"

The Beast picked up a chair and flung it at Kirby, who swallowed it in a single gulp before spitting it back out at him. The Beast rolled to the side and flung another chair, but the same thing happened. The Beast once again dodged it and then picked up a piece of broken glass from a destroyed terrarium and ran at Kirby to use it as a knife against him. Instead of getting out of the way, Kirby jumped at the Beast's hand, the one holding the glass shard, and closed his mouth around it. The Beast shook his arm multiple times, and then Kirby let go of him. The glass shard was no longer in his hand.

Kirby swallowed the glass shard he caught in his mouth, causing a blue and purple jester hat to appear on his head and a scepter with a diamond-shaped head made of glass to appear in his hand. Such a thing surprised everyone present. Looking at the scepter and touching the hat, Kirby said, "Oh, the Mirror ability. Guess mirrors and glasses are close enough..." He then glared at the Beast and said, "Thanks for the ability! Now I'll repay you by giving you some nasty mirror cuts!"

Kirby pointed his scepter at the Beast and fired several bar-shaped, mirror-like projectiles at him, to which the latter avoided by rolling to the side. Standing back up, the Beast picked up a broken terrarium and threw it at Kirby, but the latter formed a translucent rainbow-colored shield in front of himself by getting into a defensive pose, causing the chair to bounce back to him upon impact. The Beast once again avoided it.

Kirby dashed at the Beast, and when he was close to the latter, he stopped moving to somehow cause a clone of himself to be created and shot forward at a fast speed, so fast that the Beast couldn't avoid it and was hit. He flew back and hit the wall hard.

"Mirror Cut!" Kirby shouted as he got close to the Beast and swung his scepter like a sword, slashing him all over the body.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Unable to tolerate the pain, the Beast passed out from getting cut. He never made a single sound, and his shades and mask never fell off either.

Everyone present was surprised to see that Kirby was able to defeat him. "What?! The Beast lost?! I can't believe it!" gasped an abuser.

"We have to avenge him! There are a lot of us, so we can definitely beat that pink ball!" said another abuser.

Kirby turned to them and said, "Oh please... You couldn't beat me earlier, before I began fighting this guy... What makes you think you can beat me this time?"

"And he's not fighting alone!" said Dr. Furhead as he stepped forward with the other staff members of the lab. They all had looks of anger on their faces. "You people have gone far enough! We will not let you wreck this place or hurt the yukkuris any longer!"

"Bad mister should go away easy!" shouted a reimu. The abusers looked and saw that the surviving yukkuris were saying angry things to them.

"S***ty mister humans should drop dead easy-ze!"

"Mister who cannot take it easy should go away!"

"Give reimu candy and I will forgive you!"

"Mean mishter hurt mommy, daddy, and shishter!"

"Chen doesn't get it!"

"Guilty!"

"Reimu do puff puff at mean mishter!"

"How dare you yukkuris insult us?!" said one abuser angrily.

"Guess what? They cannot be any more correct in what they said, and you people deserve it!" Kirby said to them with an "evil" glare and smile.

* * *

Yukkuris ran for their lives as the Role Model chased them all over the park. The latter wasn't having an easy time doing so due to Yoshi having caught his leg with his tongue. The dinosaur himself wasn't having an easy time either, as the large man was strong enough to continue moving even when being pulled back. Yoshi planted his feet as firmly as he could against the ground, but still got pulled forward slowly, leaving behind a trail as a result.

"Enuff uv dis already!" said Yoshi. He couldn't speak properly with his tongue out.

Suddenly, some people ran towards the Role Model with sticks in their hands. "Stop abusing the yukkuris at once!" they shouted as they started hitting him with the sticks. The Role Model let out a beast-like cry as he swung his arms around himself to send them all flying in an instant.

Yoshi was angry that he hurt other people, but he was also motivated by seeing them trying to help him. The dinosaur mustered all his strength to once again swing the large man to the side and hurl him away. The Role Model crashed into a gazebo, causing it to collapse on top of him. He burst out from the pile of woods immediately, however, and ran for the same group of yukkuris he was chasing earlier.

Some people ran at him from the front in an attempt to stop him, but they got sent flying when he ran into them. Yoshi rolled into him inside an egg, hitting him hard in the side and sending him tumbling along the grass. The dinosaur popped out of the egg and started attacking the Role Model violently using kicks, punches, tail whips, and headbutts. "Enough is enough already! I have enough of your motherf***ing nonsense! And you just made me swear, something I thought I would never do!" the dinosaur angrily said while beating him nonstop. "DINO HEADBUTT!" He then pulled back his head before hitting the Role Model with his most powerful headbutt.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The powerful impact sent the large man flying into the air a great distance. He flew out of the park and across the street, not stopping until he hit the side of a building. He fell back down on top of a parked car that luckily didn't have anyone in it. The car owner wasn't going to be happy...

Rubbing head his, Yoshi said while looking in his direction and pointing with one hand, "And stay down!"

* * *

Like a punching bag, a dosumarisa was punched rapidly in the face nonstop by Easy Yu-Man. With each hit, the oversized yukkuri's black bean paste fillings spilled out from its mouth and the wounds created on its body. Normal-sized yukkuris closed by watched in horror as their "elder" got beaten up mercilessly. Easy Yu-Man then thrust his hand into the dosuyukkuri's forehead and then ripped out a brown sphere, the paste core, which was essentially a yukkuri's brain. With its paste core removed, the dosumarisa became brain dead and stopped moving.

Horrified, the yukkuris that were watching from for their lives. Suddenly, the keine that was in lead was bisected right down the middle, causing its fillings of diced, boiled vegetables to spill out. The yukkuris behind it watched in horror at a man with spiky, brown hair standing in front of them, holding a cutter in his hand. His outfit consisted of a black vest and a pair of matching colored knee-length pants. With a single swing of his cutter, he managed to cut an entire row of yukuris horizontally in half. Even when cut in half, the yukkuris didn't die right away but instead cried in agony while looking at their other halves.

The other yukkuris turned to run, only to come face to face with Easy Yu-Man. "Going somewhere?" he asked them. Seeing that there was no escape, a youmu armed with a stick in its mouth charged at the muscular man with nothing to lose and managed to poke him in the leg with it. Unfortunately, it did nothing at all. Easy Yu-Man placed his foot on top of the youmu and said, "So a yukkuri dares to hurt a person? You are proving everything we believe about you to be true: selfish, despicable, trash! Yukkuris are indeed worthless piles of trash that deserve nothing but death! I like it that way, because that makes abusing and killing you justified in every way, and it makes me feel great too! I applaud you for your courage, so I'm going to reward you!" He brought down his foot completely, crushing the yukkuri underfoot and spilling out white chocolate.

The yukkuris screamed in horror, and suddenly, they felt themselves being cut all over the body. A few seconds later, they broke into small pieces. It was the man armed with a cutter who killed them all, by swinging his cutter in their direction fast. Even without making contact, he was somehow able to cut them all into pieces. "Scum," he said in a cold tone.

"Indeed, yukkuris are scum, which makes hurting them really satisfying!" said Easy Yu-Man in a happy tone. "It feels great to rid this world of scum!"

"People like you are the real scum!" shouted someone. They both turned to see that it was Luigi.

With a look of extreme anger on his face, Luigi said, "Hypocrites! You kill innocent yukkuris and call them scum, but you yourselves are the real scums! DO YOU KNOW WHY YUKKURIS SAY BAD THINGS TO YOU AND SOMETIMES EVEN ATTACK YOU?! THAT'S BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE ATTACKED THEM FIRST AND TREATED THEM LIKE TRASH, SO THEY HAVE EVERY REASON AND RIGHT TO GET BACK AT YOU!"

Placing a hand against his ear, Easy Yu-Man said in a mocking tone, "What's that? I can't hear you over my awesomeness!"

"He's accusing us of being scums," said the man armed with the cutter in a tone that showed anger. "I hate it when people say bad things about me!"

"SCUMBAGS LIKE YOU ARE THE ONES WHO HAVE NO RIGHT TO LIVE!" shouted the plumber in green with extreme rage. "NO RIGHT TO LIVE AT ALL! I WILL AVENGE ALL THE YUKKURIS YOU'VE KILLED! EVERY SINGLE..." Before he could finish speaking, Easy Yu-Man charged at him at a fast speed, hitting him in the face with his elbow while striking a pose. Luigi fell on his back, but he got back up again while rubbing his face. "I won't give up so easily...! I am a Smashers, so..." He was once again interrupted by Easy Yu-Man, who elbowed his head from above, smashing his face against the ground.

"Lololol! I have no idea what you're saying! All I know is that you are getting in our way, and those who do so will get ouchies!" said the muscular man in a mocking tone.

Screaming in rage, Luigi forced himself back up and attempted to throw a punch at Easy Yu-Man, but the latter easily avoided it and then hit him with an uppercut in the chin, sending him back through the air. The plumber in green landed on his head and then fell on his face, but despite this, he got back up, gritting his teeth in anger.

"That's enough, Luigi," said a voice coming from behind him. "We've seen and heard what you did. You did well, and we cannot be any prouder of your actions!"

Luigi turned around to see who was speaking to him, and when he saw that person, tears immediately filled with eyes, and joy entered his heart. "YOU GUYS!"

He found himself looking at none other than his fellow Smashers, though not all of them. Those present were Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Mario, Link, Fox, Falco, Pit, and Dark Pit.

"You did well, so let us take it from here!" Captain Falcon said to him with a smile. He was the one who spoke earlier.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

How did the other Smashers get to World YB if it is Iso-Locked? Find out next chapter!

Easy Yu-Man is an OC, and his design is based on a character I found in yukkuri abuse pictures.


	12. The Smashers Enter Easily

**Please be sure to stay around after the TO BE CONTINUED part for a teaser of my next story!**

 **Chapter 12  
Enter the Smashers Easily**

* * *

Several minutes ago, Kirby and the folks at the yukkuri lab had just dealt with the abusers there. After binding them up for the police to deal with, Kirby said to Dr. Furhead, "Lucina, that girl with blue hair, you know, is supposedly trapped somewhere when she went through the portal, so we have to help her back. I'm thinking that perhaps we can find a portal these guys are coming out from and do something from there. I'm telling you this because I'm wondering if you have skills with... this sort of thing. You know, like using computers and hacking..."

"You want me to see if I can use the transdimensional machine to bring her back and perhaps even get in touch with our own world? I'm not entirely sure..." replied Dr. Furhead. "I have skills in computer, but my expertise lies in biology... I'll see what I can do, though."

"Great! Better than nothing! Let's get over there fast!" said Kirby.

"How? We don't know if there are any portals left around here!" the yellow puffball told him.

"You're right... We'll just have to look around and see if we're lucky, then," said Kirby. Suddenly, another portal opened up, and more abusers came out. Seeing the portal, Kirby said, "Just our luck!"

* * *

The crowd in the room had died down. Kamui stood up from being pushed around and even getting trampled on earlier. She saw that even Dr. Blak and Victor weren't present, and the machine was turned off. "Where'd they go? Did they go through the portal?" she thought. "I better see if I can do something about the Iso-Lock first..."

She ran up to the control panel and looked at the computer screen. She actually had some knowledge regarding the programming of the Iso-Lock System, so she was confident that she could do something about it. She typed various things onto the computer screen, hoping to undo it. However, she discovered that the people of this place added a new layer of protection that she was unfamiliar with, so unless she knew better about this new protection, she might be unable to do something about this.

"Looks like I have no choice but to force them to give me an answer to things..." she thought. "There has to be someone here who can answer me." She then remembered something. "Lucina!" She immediately looked through the "history" section to see a list of all the locations inputted into the machine. After finding the location she thought Lucina might be sent to, she opened up a portal.

Looking through the portal, she saw the scenery of a desert. A few seconds later, Lucina appeared at the other side and ran through the portal to enter the lab fast. "Lucina! You're all right!" Kamui said to her.

"Kamui! I knew you were still alive!" said Lucina in joy. "They said you were dead!"

"I'm afraid that's true for everyone else..." said Kamui in a sad tone. "They took us by surprise and overwhelmed us, so much that I eventually got worn out... I admit thinking that I was really done for..."

"They'll pay for what they did! We should fix things fast!" Lucina said to her. "Can you get in touch with our world? You know how the Iso-Lock System works, right?"

"They've added an extra layer of protection I'm unfamiliar with, so I need to know more about it first," Kamui told her. "I'm sure we can ask around and find out more about it."

* * *

Kirby and Dr. Furhead emerged from a portal and found themselves inside a lab-like area. They had previously dealt with the newly arrived abusers and then went through the portal. After finding themselves in this place, they saw some people there, looking surprised. Seeing the two puffballs as threats, those people attacked them, but Kirby made a short work out of them in a matter of seconds.

"You're good! Wish I was half as good a fighter as you..." said Dr. Furhead.

"It's not easy being good, but you do have some skills, which is a start!" Kirby said to him.

Now that the people in this room were down for the count, Dr. Furhead took a look at the machine responsible for the portal. He went up to the computer screen on its control panel and took a good look at it. "I'm not sure if I can do something about this... If I have a instruction booklet or something like that, maybe I can do something."

"I'm sure they keep one around here," said Kirby. "Let's go look for it!"

The two ran around the place and beat up anyone they came across. After a while of running around, they ran into Kamui and Lucina. Both sides were equally surprised to see each other. "Lucina! I thought they sent you somewhere far away!" said Kirby.

"Kamui brought me back, and she's actually still alive!" Lucina told him.

"What are you two doing here?" Kamui asked them.

Dr. Furhead explained to them what happened. After hearing his story, Kamui said in confusion, "You make it sound like you emerged from a different portal... Can it be that there are more than one machine here?"

"Sounds plausible..." said Kirby.

"I'm sure that explains how several of them are popping up in several places at once," said Dr. Furhead. "They managed to create more than one transdimensional machine!"

"Man, these guys are good!" said Kirby. "They really will do anything to abuse yukkuris!"

"All the more reason to stop them!" said Lucina. "We have to get in touch with our world fast before things go out of hand!"

"Then we better start looking for someone who can help us crack the code to the Iso-Lock System!" said Kirby.

"Oh yeah, there were some people in the room we appeared at," brought up Dr. Furhead. "Maybe one of them knows something?"

They returned to the room Kirby and Dr. Furhead emerged from and saw that those people were still lying on the floor. Kamui picked up one who looked like a scientist and said to him in a threatening tone, "You! Tell me at once how you hacked into the Iso-Lock System! And how do I undo it?"

"I don't know! The smarter scientists are the ones who know it! I simply followed orders!" he said.

Kamui changed her hand into a claw resembling a dragon's head full of fangs and threatened him with it. "Tell me something useful, or else you'll get it!"

"I swear! I really don't know! You'll have to find the top scientists if you want to know the answer! I don't know where they are either! They left after activating the portals, probably to avoid running into you people!" said the man in fright. "Our superiors took cautions in everything to prevent you people from messing with their plans!"

"Then where are your superiors?!" Kamui angrily asked him.

"They're probably somewhere inside this building! That's all I know! Seriously!" said the man.

While Kamui was still trying to get the man to say something useful, Kirby noticed letters appearing on the computer screen by itself. Suddenly, the portal opened, much to everyone's surprise. What surprised them even more was who stepped out from it. "R.O.B.?!" asked Kirby in surprise.

"So it worked after all," said the robot.

Master Hand came out halfway through the portal and said, "Wow! You really are a master hacker! I seriously didn't expect you to be able to crack this without any help!"

"The Smashers?! How did you get here?!" asked Kamui in shock.

"By overriding the Iso-Lock System," replied R.O.B.

"How?!" asked Kamui.

"It was hard, but in the end, no computer and technology is impossible for me to break through," replied the robot.

"That's R.O.B. for you! He insisted that can break through the Iso-Lock System to get here," said Master Hand. "And what do you know? This guy is a genius!"

"And we were just trying to find the answer to breaking it, but you guys got it before us! At the right time too!" said Kirby. "We seriously need your help here!"

And that was the story of how the other Smashers managed to come over to World YB.

* * *

Back to the present...

Luigi could not be any happier that his comrades had showed up at a time when he needed them, but there was something he wanted to know. "How did you guys get here?"

"We can save that question for later," said Ganondorf in a rotten-sounding mood. "We've got business to deal with first, and we'll start with them!" He said this while pointing at Easy Yu-Man and the man with a cutter.

Flexing and striking poses, Easy Yu-Man said, "Oh look, more killjoys! All the better for me to make myself feel better! It feels great to contribute to the community by ridding the world of trash such as yukkuris and annoyances like people who are against yukkuri abuse!"

Stepping forward, Ganondorf said to him, "Oh, trust me. Contributing to the community feels really good, especially ones that involve..." Before he could finish speaking, Easy Yu-Man charged at him at a fast speed to punch him in the face. As if his point of view was all happening in slow motion, Ganondorf stepped to the side when the man wearing a yukkuri mask charged at him, and then the Gerudo placed his hand over his head. The Gerudo pushed Easy Yu-Man's head down onto the ground with all his might, creating a shockwave that shook the earth a bit.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Cracks appeared across the area as the part of the ground where Easy Yu-Man hit broke apart, and the man fell through it and into the sewer below, leaving a hole vaguely the shape of himself on the surface. ""Beating up scumbags like you!" finished the Gerudo. Luigi was more than surprised to see something like this. He knew Ganondorf was strong, but he didn't remember him capable of doing something like this.

Just like that, Easy Yu-Man was unconscious with a messed up face involving a crushed nose and lots of broken teeth.

"Watch the vandalizing!" Link said to him. "We're here to stop these people, not tear apart this place!"

"Mind your own business!" Ganondorf said to him rudely while moving around the fingers of the hand he used to take out Easy Yu-Man as a way of exercising them. "What use is newly acquired power if you do not use them to the fullest?"

"I'm sure all of us here are eager to test just how useful haki is in an actual fight, so I don't blame you," said Captain Falcon.

"Wait... You're saying Ganondorf was able to do that because of the haki training you guys were doing this past week?!" asked Luigi.

"Yep!" Mario said to him. "We can't-a say we mastered eet completely, but some uf uz are pretty good-a with eet already!"

"I'm sure I've mastered it," said Ganondorf.

"Of course I've mastered it completely! I'm that good!" boasted Falco.

The man armed with a cutter suddenly charged at Ganondorf with the intention of stabbing him with his weapon. The Gerudo brought up his hand and allowed him to stab him in the palm. To the man's surprise, the cutter not only failed to stab through the palm, the blade also shattered into pieces. The next thing he knew, he was punched straight in the face by the Gerudo and sent shooting back a great distance, so much that he was only a small unidentifiable speck when he came to a stop.

"Still, I think it's overkill to use it against these people..." said Captain Falcon. "It's not like they're really powerful..."

* * *

In another part of the lab, in the basement, to the precise, Dr. Blak, Victor, Edward, and Elrond were found there. They managed to slip away from Kamui while she was being overwhelmed by the crowd pouring into the portal.

The basement was a large and spacious place, and located there was a control panel connected to a massive steel ring. It was a gigantic version of the transdimensional machine.

They were looking at something that was easily the most impressive thing in the place at the moment. In front of them was what was best described as a massive tank with the head of a fierce-looking dragon attached to the front of it rather than a turret. It was colored purple all over for the most part, while the eyes were yellow. Rather than having treads like all tanks, it had large wheels.

"Looks like the time to use this masterpiece, the Yukkurinator Mark III, is coming!" said Dr. Blak, looking at the intimidating machine with pride. "You did a great job coming up with this, Elrond!"

"It is my pleasure to contribute to the society," said Elrond. Though Dr. Blak and his scientists made the Yukkurinator Mk. III, Elrond was the one who came up with its design. As it turned out, he was actually a genius in machinery and weapons.

"I'm proud of you, Elrond!" Edward said to him happily. "Since you designed this thing, you should have the honor of piloting it and fight for our world!"

"If my leader insist on this, then I will have the honor of piloting it and fight for our world," said Elrond. "It is time to show those people the mistake they made and return the happiness they stole from us back to our world!"

"Indeed! With this, the yukkuris will return to their rightful homes once again, and we will be able to enjoy the happiness we've always had since the beginning of time!" said Victor. "Nobody will be able to stop us this time!"

* * *

TO CONTINUED

* * *

 **Note: The following scene WILL NOT appear in the actual story. It is simply a teaser to give you an idea on what to expect.**

Unseen speaker: Marisa Kirisame. Crimes include thievery, robbery, and even shoplifting...

Marisa: Hey! I'm simply borrowing things for a lifetime! I promised them I would return what I borrowed eventually, even if it takes a while!

Unseen speaker: Then how about the shoplifting?

Marisa: I told them I would pay when I have the money! I did pay what I took from stores a few times.

Unseen speaker: We still get complaints about you not paying up from several clerks, however.

Marisa: They're being impatient!

Unseen speaker: Whatever the case, it's a crime to not pay right away for the things you take. There should also be limits to how long you borrow things too, and the last time I checked, you borrowed them without permission and without consents of the owners.

Marisa: I will be returning them! There's no need for consent if they will be getting them back! It's not like I took those things from them forever!

Unseen speaker: It might as well be forever... How do you know how long you'll live?

Marisa: I'm only human, so I'll live to about 70 or so. That's really short compared to the ages those people can live up to. Remember that I mainly borrow from non-human species. They have insane life spans, so they'll be getting back what I took from them before they die for sure!

Unseen speaker: They still don't like it, you know. This is the same as thievery.

Marisa: I told you it's not the same as thievery!

Unseen speaker: Well, you haven't returned anything you've borrowed, and they are complaining nonstop.

Marisa: I'm not done using and enjoying the things I've borrowed yet, so until then, I'm not returning them!

Unseen speaker: You know you are in prison for this.

Marisa: I demand my lawyer!

Unseen speaker: I don't think any lawyer is going to side with you regarding this... How about we make it like this? Since you're insisting on not returning the things you stole... I mean borrowed... One person has decided to make a deal with you. If you are willing to accept this deal, you will be freed from prison or at least have your prison time cut short. If not, you will have to remain in prison until you return the borrowed goods.

Marisa: Hmmm... Doesn't sound bad. What do you want me to do?

Unseen speaker: The person who has her eyes on you will explain to you in detail. All I know is that she is forming a squad... A suicide squad...

.

.

.

.

.

 **DC COMICS MEETS TEAM SHANGHAI ALICE AGAIN**

 _ **SUICIDE SQUAD**_

 _ **X**_

 _ **TOUHOU PROJECT**_

 **MISSION GONE EAST**

Coming soon

.

.

.

.

.

 **Again, the above scene WILL NOT appear in the story. It's just a teaser and that's it.**


	13. Easy Smashing

**SBS Time!  
Anonymous: **I wonder what will happen if the people of OYP accidentally goes to the real Gensokyo? Would their madness think that the Touhou characters are just full-bodied yukkuris?  
 **Game2002:** Maybe, and they'll get beaten up when they try to attack those girls. Yukkuris are evolving and adapting! That must be what they're thinking.

* * *

Please stayed tune for a preview of my upcoming Touhou/Suicide Squad crossover at the end of the chapter!

Big shout out to SonicBlue92 for his extremely positive reviews, which made me motivated to pump out this chapter fast! Hope to see you review more often!

 **Chapter 13  
Easy Smashing  
**

* * *

With the arrival of the rest of the Smashers, things were starting to look good for the yukkuris. The people from World OYP were in no way a match for the Smashers. Even a single Smasher could easily take down several people all by themselves.

An abuser was holding a scared chen in his hand while threatening it with a hammer. He was actually using the yukkuri as a hostage to protect himself from Snake, who was approaching him. "Don't come any closer!" he said to the latter. "Or else I'll hammer..." Before he could finish speaking, Snake fired from his gun in a blink of an eye at his forehead. He shot him with a tranquilizer that put him to sleep, and the chen ran off while crying afterwards.

"How dare you kill my friend?!" shouted one abuser angrily as he ran towards Snake from behind to hit him with a hammer. Without turning around, Snake thrust his elbow backwards and hit that guy in the face, knocking him out.

"I simply gave him a good night's sleep, so calm down," he said to the passed out abuser.

* * *

Several yukkuris were screaming in terror as they ran from a frightening abuser. Said abuser was wearing a ragged, dark blue business suit with a red tie. He had long, messy brown hair that was covered in dust and leaves. His face was one that could easily strike fear to those who see it. His eyes were white, and his mouth was wide open in a manner that made him look more like a beast than a man.

The abuser "roared" loudly as he ran after the yukkuris. He eventually caught up with an alice that was lagging behind and tore her in two immediately before going after the others. The man leaped forward and managed to land in the center of the group of running yukkuris, crushing some of them underfoot. He then bent down and spun while swinging his hand to swat the other yukkuris away. They younger ones were injured upon landing.

Falco arrived at the scene just in time to see what he was doing and angrily shouted at him, "Hey you!" The abuser turned to look at the pheasant, and when the latter saw him, he was surprised. "You... It's you!"

Fox arrived and asked Falco, "You know him?"

"I can never forget that face..." said Falco. "There's no way none of us will ever forget him... Arnold!"

"Arnold?! That's Arnold?!" asked Fox in surprise.

Arnold was the chairman of Yu-Abuse Incorporated, a company that produced gadgets used for abusing yukkuris. He absolutely loathed yukkuris for no reason other than the belief that all humans are born to abuse and hate them. He was against the Smashers and attempted to thwart their plan of moving all the yukkuris out of World OYP, but failed. Since then, he went insane and had been spotted running around the countryside and wilderness occasionally, behaving more like a wild animal than a person.

"To think that I would see you again... Look at what a pitiful state you've become!" Falco said to Arnold.

As if recognizing who he was, Arnold let out a loud roar at the pheasant and then slowly moved in his direction on all fours.

"Quite an animal you have become, huh?" Falco asked him. "Are you going to come after me for revenge? I'll be glad to take on you a second time!"

Arnold let out another roar before running towards Falco. The latter responded by setting his leg on fire in a blink of an eye while performing a fast forward flip, hitting Arnold above the head with his fiery foot.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The ground cracked as Arnold got smashed against it. As if that wasn't enough, a fiery shockwave spread out around Falco a short distance, burning up everything in its way. This was the result of his haki training. The pheasant looked at the charred and seemingly unconscious Arnold and said, "You lose again!"

"Quite an overkill..." said Fox, who just avoided the shockwave by jumping back into the air.

"There's no need to show mercy or hold back when facing someone as crazy as him!" said Falco. "He deserves every ounce of beating given to him!"

"Geez... I wonder if the readers will be disappointed to see that his grand return was cut short like this..." said Fox, breaking the fourth wall.

* * *

A guy with a yellow Mohawk for his hairstyle was somewhere abusing some yukkuris. He wore a black vest over a white shirt and a pair of denim jeans, and he had a pair of shades. His appearance was like that of a typical street punk.

He had stuffed all the children of a particular reimu into her mouth, and his hand on on its head, ready to press it down to make the yukkuri crush its children with its teeth. "This is what I do to my pets whenever they have children against my permission. How I miss doing that!" said the abuser with enthusiasm. "I will make you go through the same thing I made my pets go through! This is what happens to yukkuris who do not have my consent of having children!"

The feet of the koyukkuris were burned beforehand, so they were unable to escape from their parent's mouth and were crying for help. The parent was trying to speak with its mouth held open, telling the abuser to stop. Standing around them were several other similar-looking abusers, all of whom were cheering for him to kill those yukkuris fast. There were also squashed and dead yukkuris around the place, an evident that the abusers had killed several others previously, and probably in the same manner.

The abuser was about to press down the reimu's mouth to crush its children when suddenly Brawler came flying towards him and hit him in the side of the head with a flying kick. The Mii knocked away the abuser, who got back up and looked at the android as the latter got into to a fighting stance. "Who are you and what are you doing?!" he angrily asked the Mii.

"Someone here to stop your atrocious and cruel acts!" Brawler angrily said to him. "I may not be human, but even I have concern for life, something you people do not have!"

"Atrocious and cruel acts? We are doing the society a big favor by doing the civic duty of getting rid of pests!" the abuser angrily said to him, and the others agreed with him. "Yukkuris are an annoyance to the society and must be dealt with!"

"Then try more humane methods! Such violent and cruel ways are not acceptable!" said Brawler.

"They deserve it! They do and say bad things, demand sweets rudely, invade houses, and repopulate without our consent! They deserve to be punished cruelly so that they will learn, which they never seem to do so!" the abuser told him.

"Assuming what you said about yukkuris are true, then you are even worse than them!" said Brawler. "You deserve to be treated worse if that is the case!"

"How dare you say we are worse than yukkuris?! You dare compare us to them?! That does it! You yukkuri lovers are going too far!" said one abuser standing at the side. The others agreed with him and started showing signs of attacking Brawler, who was undaunted.

A whirlwind suddenly entered the scene, carrying away some of the abusers. They looked and saw that it was Swordfighter who did that. The sword-wielding Mii was soon accompanied by Gunner, Duck, and Hunt. "Yield, evildoers, and we shalt show ye mercy!" Swordfighter said to them. "I may walk the way of the sword, but even I do not condone the use of violence if it can be avoided!"

"Don't bother reasoning with them," Gunner said to him. "These people are beyond reasoning! They know nothing but violence!" Hunt barked in agreement.

"We'll show you that we are not to be messed with!" one abuser said, and when he ran at the Miis, the others joined him.

Brawler rushed at that abuser and punched and kicked him fast nonstop before punching him towards the other abusers. He was like a bowling ball in the way that he sent most of them flying when he flew into them. Swordfighter then swung his sword to somehow create and send forth a whirlwind that caught and sent them for a spin. The whirlwind eventually dissipated, thus resulting in the victims being thrown into the air in various directions. Gunner aimed at them with her arm cannon and fired green beams at them, knocking them one by one back onto the ground, where they seemingly passed out.

One abuser was still able to move and tried to crawl away, but Duck and Hunt got onto his back to press him down with their combined weight.

The Miis then gave each other a high five for their job well done. "Don't celebrate just yet," said Gunner afterwards. "There are more of these people."

"Indeed," said Brawler with a nod. "Our comrades are doing their best subduing them, so let's help them the best we can!"

* * *

"Mario!" Yoshi exclaimed happily when he saw his familiar plumber friend entering the park with Luigi.

"Yoshi! How are things here?" Mario asked him.

"Going okay," replied the dinosaur. "Most of the abusers became scared and ran away when I beat up their champion. Trust me when I said that guy is persistent..."

Suddenly, there was a loud roar, so they turned to see people and yukkuri running away, as the Role Model had gotten back up and ran back into the park on all fours to once again slay yukkuris. Yoshi cried in frustration upon seeing him again.

"What's with that guy?!" asked Luigi in shock, terrified by his intimidating appearance and wild behavior.

"He's insane! That's all you need to know!" replied Yoshi.

"Don't-a worry! I'll make a short-a work outta him!" said Mario before running towards the Role Model. The plumber leaped high into the air and in the large man's direction. He landed onto the latter's back with such a force that a shockwave was released, and the Role Model and was crushed against the grassy ground. A crater was even created.

Luigi and Yoshi both had their eyes sticking out and mouths fallen all the way to the ground as a result of being shocked by what Mario just did. This was the first time they saw him doing something as devastating as this. Mario left the Role Model's back by flipping back into the air and landing perfectly on both feet. Adjusting his cap, the plumber said with a smile, "That's-a that!"

However, he was surprised to see the Role Model getting back up. Mario expected him to come after him as payback, but the latter ignored him and ran towards where yukkuris were instead. "See? I told you he's persistent! That guy won't stop going after yukkuris no matter what!" Yoshi told Mario. "He completely ignores everything else and gets back up no matter how badly you beat him up!"

"Looks-a like theez one will take quite a few hits!" said Mario. "I won't-a have issue using lotsa haki eef that-a eez da case!" The plumber ran after the Role Model and caught up to his side. Lighting his fist on fire, Mario unleashed a fiery haki-imbued punch at the Role Model's head. The powerful punch sent the large man rolling along the ground at a fast speed, but immediately upon coming to a stop, he continued running on all fours towards some escaping yukkuris.

Mario ran after the Role Model, but the latter seemed to run faster than before and was getting closer and closer to the yukkuris. Yoshi ran towards Mario to give him a lift, as the former was the faster runner compared to him. The Role Model was just about to catch up with the yukkuris and swing his arm at them when Yoshi caught up next to him and rammed into his side to make him flinch. Mario then leaped off Yoshi with both hands held over his head. He fell towards the Role Model's head and brought down his hands onto his head hard.

Mario then dropped in front of the Role Model before unleashing an uppercut that knocked him high into the air. Bending down, Mario leaped high into the air and caught the Role Model by one foot. The plumber swung him in circles a few times before hurling him towards the ground hard.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Before the Role Model could get back up, Yoshi jumped at him and dropped onto his belly, pressing him hard with his weight. The Role Model let out a painful-sounding roar before seemingly passing out. Yoshi got off him as Mario came over, and the former said, "Seriously! Stay down!"

Suddenly, the Role Model moved his limbs while crying out loud. The two Smashers thought they had to continue beating him up when Luigi ran over with his hands covered in electricity. He grabbed the Role Model's neck and zapped him for several seconds, and then the large, insane man finally passed out. Wiping his forehead, Luigi said, "Phew... That should do it..."

"Good-a job, Luigi!" Mario said to him.

"I'm not sure if that will really keep him down..." said Yoshi with doubt.

Seeing the yukkuris the Role Model was previously chasing cowering not too far away, Mario went over to them to tell them that it was all right now. Some of them were afraid that he was dangerous, but some thanked him, though they still showed signs of fear and doubt. A fat reimu rudely said to him, "S***ty geezer! S***ty geezer is pretending to be nice to deibu, but the great deibu will not fall for s***ty geezer's lies! If s***ty geezer wants the great deibu to forgive him, then hand over sweet-sweets at once!"

"Mamamia... A scum yukkuri..." grumbled Mario.

* * *

A woman with long brown hair wearing a pink shirt and a pair of denim jeans was laughing maniacally as she strangled a chen with a string. The cat-like yukkuri tried to gasp for air, even though yukkuris had no need for breathing. The woman tightened the string more and more until it cut the yukkuri in half. The two halves were still moving despite the condition, though it was clear there was not much time left for the chen.

The other yukkuris that saw this turned to run. The woman continued laughing maniacally as she took out a rubber band and shot it using her fingers at a marisa from behind, causing it to fall on its face and losing its hat. The yukkuri tried to reach for its hat, but the woman picked up the former before it could get to the accessory and then bound the rubber band around it. This caused great pain to the yukkuri.

The woman kept on laughing as she took out more rubber bands to bind the same yukkuri over and over until it was covered almost entirely in rubber bands, and small ones at that, so the bondage was incredibly tight. The marisa's eyes even looked like they were going to pop out, and black bean fillings were actually starting to come out of its mouth.

The woman dropped the yukkuri onto the ground and then crushed it underfoot, stomping it multiple times and rubbing her shoe against it to make sure that it was completely crushed beyond recognition. The woman laughed manically and loudly as she looked at the escaping yukkuris in the distance and then went after them. She took out more rubber bands to shoot at the yukkuris from behind, causing some of them to fall forward. The smaller ones were injured and even vomited their fillings due to having more delicate skin.

She approached the koyukkuris that were knocked onto the ground and then took out a thread with a long needle attached to it. Using the thread and needle, she pierced the koyukkuris, removed the needle, and then tied the thread together to create a "yukkuri necklace." The koyukkuris cried in pain and also for their parents while struggling in futile, while the woman just laughed maniacally.

Some of their parents ran back to rescue their children, but less responsible parents continued running to save their own hides instead. The parents tossed themselves at the woman, hitting her legs in an attempt to, perhaps, knock her over, but it was doing nothing. The woman laughed as she kicked them away and even stomped them, and the children on the "necklace" continued crying.

Suddenly, an arrow made of white light was shot at the woman from the front, knocking her on her back. The yukkuri necklace fell next to her, and the koyukkuris on it were somehow unharmed from the fall, at least not a lot.

Pit ran to the scene and told the yukkuris to escape fast. He reached for the yukkuri necklace, but the woman grabbed the other side and pulled. "Let go of them at once, lady! You shouldn't be doing this sort of cruel thing to yukkuris!" Pit told her, but she simply responded by laughing in the same way.

The pulling eventually caused the the thread to rip, and some of the koyukkuris flew into the air and back onto the ground, splattering upon impact. Pit was horrified to see that he was responsible for their deaths. The woman then ran after the yukkuris that escaped. Not wanting her to hurt anymore yukkuris, Pit flew after and caught her from behind. "Please, lady, don't do this! I don't want to hurt you, so please stop..." The woman managed to shake him off and then kicked her a few times before going after the yukkuris again.

Pit went after the woman again, and after catching her, he carried her into the air. The woman continued laughing as she struggled to break free from his grasp, and he told her not to move too much, as she might fall as a result. He carried her as far as he could from the scene, and the woman's struggling eventually caused him to loose her grip on her. Pit gasped as she watched the woman fall towards the pavement below, but Ganondorf suddenly showed up from the side and caught her in his hands. Pit sighed with relief, knowing that she was safe.

"Still want to abuse them?" the Gerudo asked the woman as he put her down. The woman looked to the side and saw a yukkuri there, so she laughed maniacally as she attempted to go after them. Ganondorf stopped her by suddenly pushing her into a nearby lamppost, banging her head against it multiple times until she passed out.

Pit landed next to him and said, "That's a very rough way to treat a lady, Mister Ganondorf..."

"I don't discriminate when it comes to violence," replied the Gerudo.

* * *

Captain Falcon and Link were at a loss at how to deal with their opponents. Standing in front of them were a large amount of children, and there was an old man standing at the back. Said old man looked kind and gentle. He had a large, white, puffy beard and a puffy mustache. His attire consisted of a brown vest worn over a light brown shirt and a pair of coffee-colored trousers. He wore a red knit cap and was smoking a pipe.

"Um, kids... It would be nice if you refrain from hurting those yukkuris..." Captain Falcon said to them. Indeed, those kids were all hurting and killing yukkuris.

The kids replied rudely, telling them to go away and let them have their fun. They even said profanities, which disturbed the two Smashers. "Now, now, you wouldn't want to take away the happiness of cute, innocent children, don't you?" the old man said to them in a gentle-sounding voice and with a cheerful face.

"Innocent? Why would innocent children do something like this?! They're already corrupted!" Link said to him.

"They're simply having fun! Abusing yukkuris is a part of everyone's childhood!" the old man said to him in between taking puffs from his pipe. "If you have a heart, then please let these children have their fun. They haven't abused yukkuris in ages!"

Looking around, Captain Falcon said to Link, "You know, it would be really useful if one of us here can use Conqueror's Haki... I simply do not have it in me to hit children..."

"Me too... It feels wrong..." agreed the Hylian.

Holding his pipe in his mouth, the old man picked up a frightened and crying Marisa and then removed its hat. The marisa cried while jumping and down on his hand to get back the hat, but the old man dropped the former onto the ground before tearing the hat into pieces. The marisa watched in horror as its torn hat slowly fell to the ground, and it cried about not being to take it easy from now on without it. A little girl then picked up the marisa and pulled off its braids and then its hair while laughing happily.

Realizing that he needed to relight his pipe, the old man took out a match. Instead of lighting his pipe right away, he picked up a crying reimu and was about to use the match to burn it from below when suddenly a sword was placed in front of his neck. "Drop the yukkuri," said the voice of an angry Dark Pit from behind him.

All the children stopped what they were doing to look at the old man, and they were shocked. Captain Falcon said to the black angel, "Dark Pit! Don't do anything reckless!"

"Listen to your friend, young one," the old man said to Dark Pit in an unfazed tone. "Surely you will not hurt an old man, right? It is considered an unethical..." Before he could finish speaking, Dark Pit pulled his sword away before pushing the old man onto the ground face first, hitting his forehead against it hard and seemingly knocking him out.

"I have no issues hurting old people," said Dark Pit.

Seeing this, the children got angry and began shouting at Dark Pit, saying that he hurt "Papa Byuse." They ran at him to attack him, but Dark Pit pulled out two red shields, the Guardian Orbitars, and held it around himself. The shields generated larger force fields that surrounded him almost completely, keeping the children from coming in. All they could do was pound against the force field in vain.

Looking at Captain Falcon and Link, he asked them, "Mind if I teach them a lesson?"

"If by beating the living daylights out of them, then that's out of question! Hurting young children is going too far!" replied Link.

"Then what do you expect me to do? Are you going to let them keep this up all day? Not that I mind, since they won't succeed in doing anything anyway," said Dark Pit.

"He has a point," said Captain Falcon. "We still have to find a way to subdue these children without hurting them."

Suddenly, a large portal appeared behind them, grabbing their attentions. The head of a purple mechanical dragon slowly came out of it, followed by a body that took the form of a tank-like vehicle. Its massive shadow of its equally massive size covered all those looking at it, and they had looks of shock on their faces. The children were scared and ran for their lives, while the three Smashers backed away from the mechanical monstrosity slowly. The Yukkurinator Mk. III had arrived.

"What is that?!" asked Link in shock.

"Something tells me that it's their trump card..." said Captain Falcon.

"Going all out, aren't they?" asked Dark Pit, who looked the least shocked out of the three. "This should be fun!"

Inside the cockpit located at the body, Elrond watched the Smashers through a monitor, which showed him whatever the eyes of the dragon head was seeing. Speaking into a microphone, he broadcast his voice for those outside to hear. "Citizens of this place, the time has come for you to face your punishment! This is your punishment for taking away what rightfully belongs to us! We gave you a path to walk out of this fate, but you refused to do so! You forced us to take the extreme, so suffer and regret that you made the wrong choice! We shall take back the yukkuris and leave your place in a state of ruins for what you did to us!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Arnold is back, and he's out again... I think he deserves it.

And if you haven't realized it yet, Papa Byuse is a pun on "papa abuse."

* * *

 **Unlike the teaser in the previous chapter, the following scene WILL be in the story, though it may be altered slightly for the final release.**

Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Bronze Tiger, Killer Croc, Killer Frost, and El Diablo were all seated on the floor in an empty and high tech-looking room. Standing in front of them was Amanda Waller, who took out a remote control and pressed a button on it to make a monitor appear on a wall. "As you're well aware, months ago, the Justice League had taken in several new members, all of whom are female," she said before pressing another button.

Pressing that button caused several pictures to appear on the screen, and each of those pictures showed the girls of Gensokyo, casual pictures taken when they came into this world months ago. "Any one of them look familiar to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember that bloody redhead..." said Captain Boomerang while looking at the picture of Raiko posing happily with Benben and Yatsuhashi. It was a picture taken when they were at the concert held in front of the Flash museum.

Killer Croc saw a picture of Alice, which also showed Marisa standing next to her, and growled in anger. He was still angry at her for defeating him that time.

"They ruined Miser J and my fun! I remember that one beating me up!" said Harley angrily while pointing at a picture of a bored-looking Reimu standing next to a cheerful-looking Marisa, who was giving a peace sign.

"Yeah, sure do," said Deadshot when he saw a picture of Eirin, who was posing alongside Reisen, Kaguya, and Tewi. "Haven't seen them in a while. But then, I was in prison all this time..."

"You won't be seeing them again, because they have returned to their own world," said Waller. "They came from an alternate universe, and the Justice League took them under their wings until they could find a way back to their own world, which they did so months ago. As far as I'm concerned, every single one of them left. However, there was one thing they did not take back with them, and we have been keeping it in our custody all this time."

"And the Justice League doesn't know anything about it?" asked Killer Frost.

"They don't, and we have even lesser intention of letting them know about this now," replied Waller. "We've been trying to find out more about this thing all this time, and we managed to make some discoveries, one of them being that we shouldn't let it run loose."

"Let me guess: this thing finally ran loose, and you want us to either get it back or destroy it?" Deadshot asked her.

"Preferably the latter," said Waller.


	14. Uneasy Enemy

The Suicide Squad movie won an Oscar Award for the best makeup and hair styling! This awesome movie deserves at least one award! All right! This makes me even more excited to get working on my Touhou/Suicide Squad crossover! Gotta finish this story fast!

 **Chapter 14  
Uneasy Enemy  
**

* * *

The appearance of the gigantic tank-like monstrosity known as the Yukkurinator Mk. III shocked the child abusers so much that they fled for their lives, while Captain Falcon, Dark Pit, and Link remained in place to look at it in shock and awe. "Don't you think it's overkill to bring out something like this?" asked Captain Falcon.

"I don't think overkill is in their dictionary when it involves yukkuri abuse..." said Link. "Trust me when I say they go to great lengths just to hurt and kill yukkuris..."

"Overkill or not, I'm sure this will prove to be a fun challenge," said Dark Pit, looking forward to bringing down the massive vehicle.

Inside the cockpit of the Yukkurinator, Elrond turned on the vehicle's scanning system used for detecting all the yukkuris in the surrounding area. The monochrome screen on the control panel showed him a map of the area, and blinking dots on it referred to the presence of yukkuris. "Time for you to suffer, you degenerates!" said Elrond in a cold tone, referring to those living buns.

Pressing a button on the control panel, two particular parts of the Yukkurinator's body opened, and long arms with jagged claws for hands came out. With a fast speed, the claws reached into the buildings at the sides, piercing through the walls. When the claws came back out, they were holding inside them several pieces of debris and even pieces of furniture. The cries of yukkuris could be heard coming from inside the claws.

"You cannot hide from me!" said Elrond coldly. He pressed another button, and then the interior of the closed claws heated up drastically in a matter of seconds. The stuff inside burned up along with the yukkuris. High-pitched screams of agony could heard coming from inside the claws, and they soon became silent. The yukkuris were burned to death.

"How dare he?!" said Captain Falcon angrily upon seeing what happened.

"I won't let you do this any longer!" said Link as he readied his bow and arrow. After channeling haki into the arrowhead, Link let loose the arrow at the part of the body underneath the head. However, the arrow bounced off the metallic exterior harmlessly. "Darn it! Either that thing is really hard or my haki didn't strengthen the arrow enough!"

"You just have to hit the right spot!" said Dark Pit as he flew into the air and aimed an arrow made of dark energy at one of the dragon head's eyes. He fired the arrow at the target, but one of the claws came in front of the arrow to deflect it.

"You will not interfere! You have already done enough of that, so it is time that you stop!" said Elrond angrily. The dragon head stretched forward in a flexible manner. The mouth opened, and then a stream of fire shot out at the Smashers down below, so they ran for it. The claws, on the other hand, went for Dark Pit, trying to either catch him or swat him out of the air. The angel flew around at a fast speed to avoid them while firing dark energy arrows at the machine, but they failed to do anything to it.

A wall of fire was created as the result of the fiery attack, separating the two grounded Smashers from the Yukkurinator. Elrond continued to attack the buildings around him with the claws. Walls were destroyed, and some buildings were torn in half, revealing yukkuris that were inside them. The yukkuris and their pet owners screamed as they ran, but the claws came down onto them and crushed them before they could get far.

"Hey! You're even attacking the people! That's going too far!" said Captain Falcon angrily.

"Yeah! I thought you have limits to doing this?!" asked Link.

"The people of this world deserve punishment for thinking they have the right to keep the yukkuris!" said Elrond. "It is even a graver crime to think that we are in the wrong for hurting them! They have no idea about the our lifestyle, and yet they dare be our judge and rule us out as guilty! In that case, we have every right to call them guilty and bring down judgment on them too!"

"You're insane! I have enough of reasoning with you! You're going down!" said Link angrily as he fired another arrow, this time with a bomb attached to the arrowhead. However, the result was the same, despite the explosive effect.

"I have enough of reasoning with the likes of you as well! You shall all perish for your stubbornness!" said Elrond angrily. The Yukkurinator moved forward, going through the wall of fire harmlessly while continuing to attack with the flamethrower in its mouth. All the while, the claws swung all over the place, destroying the buildings at the sides and killing any yukkuris inside.

Captain Falcon and Link moved away from the Yukkurinator and its fiery attack, and the former said, "We have to stop it before it lays waste to this place!"

"Any ideas? This thing may be tougher than we think..." said Link.

"We didn't undergo a week of training for nothing! We'll definitely be able to destroy it!" said Captain Falcon with confidence. "Let's warn the others of this first, and then we'll fight it together!"

* * *

The hunch that there was more than one transdimensional machine was correct after all. Kamui and R.O.B. traveled around the lab in search of them, and they found four that had quite a few people pouring into them. After beating up the people there, they shut off the machines instead of destroying them, reasoning that they might be of use in the near future.

After shutting down four of them, Kamui asked R.O.B., "Are there any more?"

"I am detecting a large spike in energy, the same kind as the transdimensional machines are giving off, so there is at least one more," replied the robot.

"Where is it?" Kamui asked him.

"My sensor indicates that it is coming from below us," replied R.O.B.

"Below? But this is the first floor," Kamui reminded him. "Are you saying that there's a basement we don't know about?"

"That is likely the case," replied the robot.

"Then let's look for it fast!" suggested the silver-haired woman.

* * *

A family of five had taken over a particular restaurant. The family considered of a father, a mother, two sons, and a daughter. After successfully scaring out all the people in the restaurant using sharp kitchen utensils, they began to make a meal out of yukkuris they've managed to capture.

The mother sang happily as she covered koyukkuris in batter and then threw into a sizzling pan of oil to deep fry them. As the koyukkuris were still alive, their screams filled the kitchen as the scalding oil burned them and slowly turned the batter covering their bodied gold and crispy. Some died after the cooking process was done, but some were still alive, even if barely.

The father sang happily as he tied up a bunch of koremilias to keep them from flying and then put them into a steaming pot. As remilias were filled with assorted, grounded meat, it was just like cooking Chinese meat buns.

The daughter happily skewered four komystias at once using a long wooden stick and then placed them onto a grill alongside other skewered koyukkuris. Screams filled their air as the young mystias felt their bodies being burned badly, but to the daughter, it was like music to her ears.

"The jelly should be done!" said the younger son as he went over to a refrigerator and opened it. He took out a large glass bowl filled with jelly, and encased inside it were koyukkuris, all of which had frozen looks of horror on their faces, though one could still see their eyes looking around.

Setting the jelly onto the table, he then went to a blender and poured water into it before throwing some kotenshis into it. Rather than having a look of horror on their faces, the young tenshi yukkuris looked excited, despite their impending doom. The younger son turned on the blender to turn the koyukkuris into peach juice.

The older son happily threw a bunch of koreimus into a pot of boiling water. Most types of yukkuris melt in water, and the high temperature made these koyukkuris melt even faster. They screamed as they slowly melted away into the boiling water, dying it with the dark red coloring of their red bean paste fillings. Within minutes, the pot of boiling water became a pot of red bean soup.

All the while, adult yukkuris were placed at the sides and watched in horror at their children being prepared as food. Their feet were burned so that they could not move. Because adult yukkuris were considered too big to prepare properly, koyukkuris were used to prepare as food instead. This wasn't to say that no adults were used as food. One particular reimu was seen on a grill with its mouth sewed shut and seemingly dead from the heat. When it was properly grilled, the father got a knife and cut off the top part of its head to reveal some koreimus inside. They were stuffed into the parent's mouth beforehand, which then got sewed up so that the parent couldn't open it to let them out, and then the parent was grilled over fire. The children inside were cooked as a result.

When they were finally done cooking, the family brought out the cooked goods onto a round table and sat down around it to enjoy their meal. Just as they were going to began eating, the older son said, "How about a little show before we start eating? There's something I've been wanting to try out, and this is the perfect opportunity!"

He went into the kitchen and came back out about a minute later with a reimu on a tray and a glowing, red knife. "What are you going to do, big brother?" asked the younger brother.

"I heated this knife to 10,000 degrees and am going to use it to cut this yukkuri!" replied the older brother. "Cutting up yukkuris is fun, so imagine how much more fun it will be to cut them with a burning knife!"

The rest of the family agreed that this would be fun, so the brother slowly brought down the knife onto the terrified reimu, which was begging for mercy. Because of its burned feet, it couldn't run. The reimu screamed in agony as the incredibly hot knife touched its head, and the pain worsened as the brother slowly pushed it through its body. The knife was so hot that immediately after coming in contact with the yukkuri, the latter was set on fire. The yukkuri screamed as the brother slowly cut it in half, all the while being burned.

The rest of the family laughed and clapped their hands, and the brother gave a bow after he was done cutting the yukkuri in half completely. He then splashed a glass of water onto the burning yukkuri to put out the fire. Needless to say, the yukkuri was now a charred pile of mess on the tray.

Suddenly, the door was kicked down, and Falco and Fox stepped in, the former holding a gun in his hand. "All right! Meal time's over!" said the angry pheasant. "The folks out there told me what happened! You're all under arrest for using this place without permission and killing yukkuris!" Following them were quite a number of policemen, armed to the toe.

In no time, the whole family was arrested and led out, all the while ranting angrily about how they hadn't had their meal yet. Fox and Falco looked at the prepared dishes on the table with disgust, and the former said, "I can't believe they eat stuff like this... Sure, we ate yukkuris when we first went to that world, but I still can't accept it..."

"As much as I hate to admit it, it actually smells good..." said Falco while eying some of the dishes. He drooled a bit, but his attitude changed when he noticed one of the skewered, grilled mystias twitching. "On second thought..."

Using observation haki that he learned during the week, Fox looked at the door leading into the kitchen and said, "I sense some yukkuris in there. Better go help them." He turned back to look at the table and was surprised to see Yoshi and Kirby there, eying the yukkuri dishes with saliva running down their mouths. "Wha?! When did you two get here?!"

They were suddenly surprised by the sound of an explosion as well as the floor shaking. Wondering what happened, all those inside the restaurant ran outside. They were shocked to see the Yukkurinator approaching from the distance while destroying the buildings around itself.

"Whoa geez! What is that?!" gasped Falco.

 **BGM: Final Boss Phase 1 (Sonic Colors)  
**

The Yukkurinator roared as it used its claws to capture yukkuris hiding inside the buildings and then burned them inside the claws. It also fired missiles from its body to cause mass destruction. The people ran for their lives as the massive mechanical monstrosity approached. Policemen were firing from their guns at the Yukkurinator, but their bullets did nothing.

"Guys! We have to destroy that thing!" Captain Falcon shouted as he ran into the scene with the other Smashers. "Those people are pulling out their trump card!"

"These guys are crazy!" said Fox.

"Can't say I'm surprised by the extent they'll go to just to abuse yukkuris anymore..." said Falco. "Fine! If they want to play rough, we'll play rough too! We'll show them that they've angered the wrong people!"

"Right!" agreed Kirby with a mouthful.

Fox saw that Kirby and Yoshi were chewing on something and said, "You ate those yukkuris?!"

"Sorry... Couldn't resist... They smell too good..." said Yoshi after swallowing his food.

Seeing the Smashers, Elrond said, "You people are the most dangerous, the ones that will most likely stop us, so I will get rid of you here and now!" The dragon head breathed a stream of fire at them, but they got out of the way.

Ganondorf ran towards the giant machine, which responded by swinging down one of its claws. The Gerudo raised his hands into the air and managed to catch the claw, though the impact to his palms still caused him to be pushed down with a force strong enough to make cracks appear around his feet. While he struggled to hold up the claw, Captain Falcon jumped onto it and then ran up its long flexible arm. He made his way close to the top before jumping at the head with one fist pulled back up. "Falcon Punch!"

He channeled haki into his fist before throwing the punch, so this resulted in a more powerful punch, as if the original version wasn't powerful enough. The larger falcon-shaped flame was proof of this boost in power. The almighty fiery punch caused the head to fly back, but it remained attached to its long, snake-like neck.

Growling in anger, Elrond said, "It will take a lot more than a punch to stop the Yukkurinator Mark III! This is built from the finest materials, and Doctor Blak made is so that the likes of you will not be able to destroy it so easily! He learned from his past encounters with you people!"

Hearing this, Link said, "If he really did learn from his past encounters, then he should realize that it's pointless trying to win against us!"

"Yeah! You people clearly haven't learned your lesson yet!" said Falco as he ran towards the Yukkurinator. Fire shot out from his feet in a blink of an eye, shooting him into the air and towards one of the claws. With his feet still on fire, he delivered a powerful fiery kick at one of the claws, knocking it back, but he was unable to sever it.

The Yukkurinator let out a roar as it swung down its other claw, the one Ganondorf caught earlier, at Link. The Hylian channeled haki into his shield as he held it up, and like that, he was able to not only successfully block the attack, but also remain standing, even if bending a little. Channeling haki in to his sword, Link got out from underneath the claw and swung at the arm fast before it pulled back. Though he wasn't able to cut through it completely, he was able to expose the wires inside.

The Yukkurinator pulled back that claw and then breathed fire at Link. Kirby suddenly ran in front of the Hylian, and he was wearing an accessory on his head that resembled a hat with water coming out of it nonstop. Pointing his head at the incoming fire, Kirby somehow increased the volume of the water coming out from the hat to counter the fire. The fire wasn't lacking in power either, so it wasn't doused completely and pushed against the water, resulting in a large amount of steam being formed.

"Where did you get this water power?" Link asked him.

"From the kitchen sink! Figured that water might come in handy for something that uses fire!" replied the pink puffball. He concentrated on releasing a large amount of water to fight back the fire, but there didn't seem to be much progress. Both sides were equal in firepower.

Yoshi, with Mario on his back, ran towards the Yukkurinator. The former leaped as high as he could into the air, and then Mario jumped off his back and towards the head. With his hands on fire, Mario slammed down his fists onto the head hard, hard enough to make it end the flamethrower attack. Kirby's water then shot into the mouth of the dragon head, though it didn't seem to do anything.

Running along the neck, Mario made his way to the body, hoping to do something once he was there. However, electricity came out when he got onto the body, making him cry in pain and jumping back off. Yoshi caught him on his back, however. "Thanks..." said the plumber. "Looks like eet haz a countameasure to keep-a things from getting onto eet..."

"I'll cut it down!" Lucina said as she ran towards the Yukkurinator and swung her sword against the air. She swung so hard that a large air blade was fired, striking the body hard. In fact, she was able to leave behind a gash on the body, but it wasn't deep enough to expose the interior.

Elrond gritted his teeth in anger. He didn't expect the Smashers to actually be able to scratch the Yukkurinator. It didn't matter, because fighting them wasn't the only reason he came for. There was another reason he came here for, and it was time to do that.

He pressed a button that caused the back of the body to open, and several medium-sized machines vaguely shaped like trucks flew out using propellers. They scattered throughout various places, confusing the Smashers as to what they were doing.

"Something tells me that if they are not coming after us, they're going after yukkuris," said Snake.

"Sounds about right," said Fox. "Some of us should go after them, then!"

The Smashers agreed to this, so some of them scattered out to go after those flying machines. Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, Lucina, Dark Pit, and Falco stayed behind to deal with the Yukkurinator.

"You will not interfere with me capturing and bringing back the yukkuris!" Elrond angrily said. He made the Yukkurinator fire missiles at the Smashers who were going after the flying machines.

Kirby saw one missile approaching him, so he sucked it into his mouth, swallowed it, and obtained the ability to transform a missile before flying after the flying machines he was chasing.

Yoshi caught an incoming missile with his tongue and swallowed. He laid out an egg, which he aimed and threw at the flying machines he was after. The egg hit one of the machines, and then the former exploded, taking out the surrounding ones. Swallowing something explosive was more than likely the reason for the explosion.

The other Smashers either avoided the missiles or took them out their own way.

"Face it! Everything you throw at us won't stop us!" Captain Falcon said to Elrond. "It doesn't matter how powerful you are, we will be able to beat you! We have faced all sorts of danger and madmen like you, only to win in the end!"

"Yeah! I alone can defeat you!" boasted Falco.

"I will destroy you all!" Elrond angrily said before swinging down both claws at them, but they got out of the way.

After landing from his jump, Ganondorf created a ball of energy in his hand to throw at the Yukkurinator, but the machine swatted it back to him with its claw. He rolled out of the way in time, though. The Yukkurinator then fired several missiles that flew towards them. Dark Pit flew towards the incoming missiles and, with skillful swinging of his swords, managed to sliced several of them in half, which then exploded all around him without hurting him. The missiles that weren't destroyed were easily avoided by the others.

One of the claws swung down at Lucina. She rolled out of the way fast and then slashed the arm. Though the blade did not make contact with the arm, the former was still able to slice through it completely via the air blade released from the force of the swing. The sight of the claw being severed shocked Elrond.

Lucina ran towards the other claw, which was in the air, and jumped as high as she could at it before swinging her sword to fire another air blade. Elrond pulled back that claw fast to keep it safe, and as Lucina was flying past the front of the head from the jump, he saw this as the opportunity to attack her with the flamethrower. The stream of fire shot out at Lucina, who was shocked and embraced herself for the fiery attack. Dark Pit flew at her at fast speed and managed to push her out of harm's way in the nick of time, however.

"Thanks..." she said to the angel.

"Don't expect any of us to be able to save your reckless hide all the time, so watch what you're doing!" Dark Pit said to her in a frustrated tone.

Shooting fire out of his feet, Falco shot into the air and towards the remaining claw of the Yukkurinator. He flew straight into the open claw, which closed immediately to catch him inside it. Suddenly, the top part of the claw was separated from the lower part when Falco jumped up with one leg covered in fire and pointing up. He attacked with a jumping kick below with such a force that he managed to break it in two.

Landing back onto the remaining part of the claw, Falco ran up the arm and towards the body. He managed to make his way to the body, only to be electrocuted and sent flying back through the air. He fell back onto the ground, but managed to soften the fall somehow by rolling backwards upon landing.

Elrond growled angrily upon seeing that both claws were destroyed. He was not expecting the Smashers to be able to do this sort of damage to the Yukkurinator at all. In order to calm himself down, he told himself that in the very least, they shouldn't have the power to destroy the entire thing. However, he agreed that he had to try something different in order to win rather than attacking them straightforwardly like he was currently doing. He then pulled a particular lever.

The Yukkurinator started to undergo a transformation. Its wheels retracted into its body, while wing-like structures came out from the sides. Powerful flames came out from the underside of the wings, causing the vehicle to slowly rise into the air. The flames created a large amount of smoke and wind when they came out, forcing the Smashers to move back and cover their faces. The Yukkurinator rose higher and higher into the air, going past the height of several buildings.

"Where's it going?" asked Dark Pit.

"He better not think of escaping, because I'm not done with him yet!" said Falco.

Everyone watched as the Yukkurinator kept on rising into the air until it was finally higher than the highest building in the area, perhaps even the entire city. The massive machine then moved towards the highest skyscraper it could find. Once at the top of such a building, the flames became smaller so that the machine slowly descended.

The Yukkurinator landed on top of the skyscraper, and then the voice of Elrond was broadcast louder than usual so that all those down there could hear him. "My patience is wearing thin with you people! You take away the one thing we live for, force us to suffer, and also try to stop us from regaining our meaning of existence! Your crimes know no bounds! For such, I shall destroy this entire place on behalf of everyone from my world! The yukkuris have always belonged to us, and we have every right to do whatever we want with them! Outsiders like you have no right to tell us what to do!"

"You think we're going to let you do that?" Captain Falcon shouted as loudly as he could at the Yukkurinator. "We'll stop you no matter what it takes!"

"We shall take back the yukkuris! We shall repopulate our world with them once again, and you will not stop us!" Elrond said loudly in anger. "Behold the wrath of my world!" He pressed some buttons on the control panel that caused several missiles to shoot out from the Yukkurinator's body. The missiles struck several buildings, but some hit the ground. People scream and ran from the explosions and falling pieces of debris. The machine kept on firing missiles, and in no time, a large portion of the city was on fire.

The Smashers watched in anger at the Yukkurinator raining down destruction. "You're going too far!" said Lucina.

"We have to stop it fast!" said Captain Falcon.

"Like that isn't obvious enough!" Falco said to him.

"Quick! To the top of that building!" said Ganondorf.

"I'll fly up there to deal with it first!" said Dark Pit. "The rest of you make your way to the top yourselves!" He then took off into the air and headed for the skyscraper.

The rest of the Smashers ran as fast as they could towards that skyscraper. "We will protect this world and the yukkuris from the likes of you! You can bet on this!" Captain Falcon angrily said.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Bonus Chapter: Yukkuri Fillings

**This is a bonus chapter where I show you a list of yukkuris in existence and all their fillings. Please use Google to look up anything you don't know, as I don't feel like explaining things myself. Bold and italic ones are yukkuris with inedible fillings.**

Reimu: Red bean paste  
Marisa: Black bean paste  
Rumia: Raw meat paste  
Cirno: Soda ice-cream  
Daiyousei: Mint frosting  
Meiling: Mapo tofu  
Koakuma: Caramel  
Patchouli: Raw cream  
Sakuya: Custard pudding  
Remilia: Assorted meat  
Flandre: Spicy meat  
Letty: Baked Alaska  
Chen: Chocolate  
Alice: Custard  
Shanghai: Nougat  
Hourai: Truffle nougat  
Lily White: Marshmallow  
Lyrica: Cherry taffy  
Merlin: Strawberry taffy  
Lunasa: Chocolate taffy  
Youmu: White chocolate  
Yuyuko: Sakura mochi  
Ran: Rice  
Yukari: Natto  
Suika: Sake  
Wriggle: Fruit punch  
Mystia: Chicken  
Keine: Boiled vegetables, but becomes beef jerky during full moon nights without an explanation  
Tewi: Carrot cake  
Reisen: Udon noodles  
Eirin: Pinkish syrup-like liquid with medicinal properties  
Kaguya: Cup noodles  
Mokou: Yakitori sauce  
Aya: Coffee  
Yuuka: Mocha with sunflower seeds  
 _ **Medicine: Death-inducing purple poison**_  
Komachi: Gojiberry  
Lily Black: Roasted marshmallow  
Eiki: Hummus  
Shizuha: Pumpkin pie  
Minoriko: Sweet potato  
Hina: Bad-tasting chocolate  
Nitori: Cucumber soda  
Momiji: Maple syrup  
Sanae: Miracle fruit jam  
Kanako: Boysenberry jam  
Suwako: Orange marmalade  
Iku: Sour yellow gel  
Tenshi: Peach  
Kisume: Pickles  
Yamame: Cinnamon apple  
 _ **Parsee: Nonlethal green poison (causes stomachache)**_  
Yuugi: Rum cake  
Satori: Cherry pie  
Rin: Chocolate pudding  
 _ **Utsuho: Radioactive materials  
**_ Koishi: Banana cream  
Nazrin: Cream cheese  
Kogasa: Eggplant  
Ichirin: Cotton candy  
Minamitsu: Tuna curry  
Shou: Omelet  
Byakuren: Vodka cookies  
Nue: Neapolitan astronaut ice-cream  
Hatate: Bacon-rich monjayaki  
Sunny Milk: Plain yogurt  
Luna Child: Crepe  
Star Sapphire: Starfruit  
 _ **Kyouko:**_ _ **Dust  
**_ _ **Yoshika: Rotten meat  
**_ Seiga: Rose tea  
Tojiko: Popcorn, either raw or cooked  
Futo: Cream soda  
Miko: Lemonade  
 _ **Mamizou:** **Leaves  
**_ Kokoro: Bitter chocolate  
Wakasagihime: Water  
Sekibanki: Assorted red fruit jam  
Kagerou: Blackberry jam  
Yatsuhashi: Cookie dough  
Benben: Egg noodles  
Seija: Upside-down cake  
Shinmyoumaru: Cookie crumbs  
Raiko: Golden delicious type apple  
Sumireko: Marble cake  
 _ **Seiran: Gunpowder**_  
Ringo: Dango  
Doremy: Warm milk  
Sagume: Cookie and cream  
Clownpiece: Apple pie  
Junko: Mustard  
Hecatia: Tri-colored pasta  
Akyuu: Mashed cherry  
Tokiko: Egg white  
Renko: Chocolate cake  
Maribel: Butter cake  
Rei'sen: Carrot  
Toyohime: Peach ice-cream  
Yorihime: Assorted fruits  
 _ **Rinnosuke: Air (basically nothing)**_  
 ** _Kasen: Cherry blossom_  
 _Kosuzu: Paper shreds_**  
Shingyouku: Sweet and sour sauce  
Elis: Wine  
YuugenMagan: Golden raisins  
Sariel: Angel food cake  
Mima: Shrimp  
Kikuri: Moon cake  
Konngara: Cola  
 _ **Rika: Black ink  
Meira: Tar  
**_Kotohime: Rose jam  
Kana: Iced tea  
Ellen: Sprinkles  
 _ **Rikako: Sulfuric acid  
**_ Chiyuri: Vanilla  
Yumemi: Strawberry  
 _ **Ruukoto: Nuts and bolts  
**_ Orange: Orange  
Kurumi: Butterscotch  
 _ **Elly: Rotten apple  
**_ Mugetsu: Hot cocoa  
Gengetsu: Melted butter  
Sara: Raspberry  
Luize: French vanilla ice-cream  
Yuki: Hot sauce  
Mai: Soy milk  
Yumeko: Ravioli  
Shinki: Devil food cake


	16. Easily an Epic Showdown

**SBS Time!  
Guest: **Blah blah blah yadah yadah yadah. Am I good or bad person?  
 **Game2002:** No offense, but please behave and speak more like a normal person... I'll consider answering your questions if you post a clearer review.

* * *

 **Anonymous:** I checked the yukkuri abuse page and found out those sickos banned you.  
 **Game2002:** I know, and I actually feel glad that this happened. After finishing this story, I plan to make a new account and post it there.

* * *

 **Muraku:** What do the bold and italic ones mean?  
 **Game2002:** Yukkuris with inedible fillings.

* * *

 **Chapter 15  
Easily an Epic Showdown  
**

* * *

"DON'D HURD BABIES!" a marisa and a reimu cried in horror at the sight of a man with messy brown hair wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of light brown shorts doing horrendous things to their children.

Sam was filled with rage as he used a needle to gouge out the eyes of their crying koyukkuris, not to mention stabbing them in various parts of the body with it. He would occasionally crush the children underfoot and even kick them into the distance. This particular couple had a lot of children, and all except one had been killed, and the sole child, a marisa, was in a horribly mangled state of having one eye taken out, lots of broken teeth, its hat torn into pieces, and most of its hair removed. It cried in pain as it slowly crawled along the ground, trying in futile to escape its abuser.

With teeth gritting in anger, Sam approached the escaping komarisa and was about to bring down his foot onto it when suddenly Fox charged into him from the side and pushed him away. Pointing his blaster at the abuser, Fox said, "That's enough abusing for the day! Surrender quietly, or I'll shoot!"

Glaring angrily at the anthropomorphic fox, Sam said in an almost monstrous-sounding voice, "You monsters keep on interfering with us... WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE?! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The abuser screamed at the top of his voice, and Fox noticed that his eyes were white. He then remembered what he saw on the news back in his world about people getting so angry that their behaviors became monstrous. Crossing the anger point, as what experts called it.

Sam cried at the top of his voice before running at Fox to punch him, but the latter easily dodged it and then struck him in the back of his neck. Sam got back up again, however, and kept on throwing punches at Fox, who dodged them over and over. Fox eventually punched him back in the face and then proceeded to kick the living daylights out of him fast and hard. He ended things with a forward foot thrust that pushed Sam back through the air and onto the ground, where he stayed down this time.

"Geez... These people really have gone insane over this abuse business..." said Fox. He then looked at the horrified parents and noticed that their feet were damaged and leaking, thus rendering them unable to move and help their children. The komarisa was still alive and in great pain. After seeing all the dead children around the place, Fox felt bad for this family and was filled with rage at the person who did this.

Suddenly, a black flying machine vaguely shaped like a truck appeared from the sky. Its front part opened and released a long, flexible claw that caught those three yukkuris and put them into an opening at the top of its back. The machine flew away as fast as it came, but was shot down by Fox's blaster before it could get far. It crashed onto the ground with the part that got hit smoking. Fox ran to the machine and opened the hatch at the top to see several yukkuris inside. "So they are catching yukkuris after all..." he thought.

He was then surprised by the sound of explosions, and he looked around to see missiles raining down from above and striking several places.

* * *

Missiles fired by the Yukkurinator atop the skyscraper rained down on various parts of the city, causing massive destruction. People screamed and ran for their lives to avoid the explosions and the debris that fell from destroyed buildings. Some were unfortunate enough to get injured or killed, either by the missiles or getting crushed by falling debris. Yukkuris were, needless to say, victims as well.

Even the people who came over from World OYP became victims of the missiles. Seeing what happened, one abuser said, "This is crazy! Is there really a need to go this far?! We only came here to abuse yukkuris and take them back! Why bother raining down destruction on this place?!"

"The people here deserves it!" said another abuser, a more extreme one. "They took the most important things in our lives, so they deserve this kind of treatment!"

"I don't agree with this! There should be a limit to what we do! Just because we want to take back the yukkuris doesn't mean we should hurt the people here that badly!" said another abuser.

Soon, a disagreement arose among the people of World OYP. Some agreed with what Elrond was doing, but some disagreed, and the quarreling became big.

"I'm surprised to hear that there are some sane people among you!" said Gunner as she came forward. "And here I was thinking that all of you are insane and so addicted with abuse that you are perfectly fine with this place getting blown to kingdom come!"

"It would appear that the light of hope can be found within thy hearts after all," said Swordfighter, who was accompanying her.

"You people are responsible for making us do this in the first place, so you should suffer the most!" one abuser said to them. Several other abusers agreed and started saying angry things at the two Smashers before charging at them to attack them. Gunner and Swordfighter sighed before getting into fighting stances.

As she got ready to fight, Gunner thought about her comrades in her head. "Hope you guys get rid of that thing up there before this place gets destroyed. I know you can do it!"

* * *

Dark Pit flew to the top of the skyscraper in no time and pointed his sniper rifle-like weapon, the Dark Pit Staff, at the Yukkurinator Mk. III. "Get ready to die, m*!"

"You are the one who will die!" said Elrond angrily before flipping a switch that made turrets appear from the top of the Yukkurinator's body. The turrets fired like machine guns at the angel, who flew around fast to avoid them. He aimed for the turrets and shot them off using his staff. New ones replaced them shortly afterwards, however.

Missiles were then fired at the angel, and all the while, the turrets continued to fire. Dark Pit whipped out his Guardian Orbitars for protection. He managed to bounce back some of the projectiles, but the shields eventually wore out from constantly getting hit. The orbitars blew up, sending him hurtling back through the air. He managed to recover in time to avoid the incoming projectiles, though.

* * *

Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Falco, and Lucina made their way to the skyscraper's entrance and wasted no time in heading for the elevator. In there, they pressed the button of the highest floor and waited impatiently for the elevator to take them there.

All they could do was wait silently, so silently that the atmosphere became somewhat awkward.

Classic elevator waiting scene...

After about a minute, the elevator finally reached its destination, so the Smashers got out fast and headed for the door leading to the rooftop. Once out there, they were face to face with the massive form of the Yukkurinator Mk. III. "Finally got to ya!" said Falco. "Let's put an end to this!"

"You people are persistent, I'll give you that," Elrond said to them, "but this is as far as things go! I will destroy you all and this place, and then all the yukkuris will be taken back to our world, where we will be able to go back to our normal lives and be happy again!"

"Happiness achieved from hurting other is not happiness! You people sicken me!" said Captain Falcon angrily.

"Yeah! What have the yukkuris ever done to you to deserve such cruel treatments?!" Lucina asked Elrond.

"Because they are pitiful trash that exist solely for the purpose of letting us vent our anger!" replied Elrond. "But enough of that! It is already clear that no matter what explanation I give you, you will never accept it!"

"Right, and we have no intention of ever understanding why you think that such a hobby is fun! All we care about now is beating you up and sending you back to where you came from, or maybe you can just be buried here instead!" said Ganondorf while punching his palm.

 **BGM: Slicing Netherworld Boundaries (vocal remix of Touhou's Border of Life, by RD-Sounds)**

"I will be the hero to save my world! You will all die for your crimes!" said Elrond angrily before making the Yukkurinator breathe fire at them, but they got out of the way.

Captain Falcon ran towards the machine and jumped towards the area below the head. His fists caught on fire as he unleashed a barrage of super fast punches at that spot while somehow remaining in midair. After punching for several seconds, the fire around his fists finally disappeared, and he fell back onto the floor and observed the spot he attacked. He actually managed to make dents appear on it, and that spot was charring.

Lucina swung her swords hard to fire wind blades at the Yukkurinator, hitting it in the front part of the body multiple times. She eventually cut off the remaining arm completely. The Yukkurinator let out a roar before breathing fire once again at them, all the while firing from the turrets on its body.

Falco hid behind his reflector for protection against the bullets, and then with accurate aiming, he fired from his blaster and damaged the turrets. Ganondorf charged up a ball of energy and threw it at the mouth after it stopped breathing fire. The energy ball exploded inside the mouth, causing the Yukkurinator's head to pull back and roar almost as if in pain.

Elrond growled in anger as he made the machine shoot missiles at them. Falco aimed accurately and fired fast to shoot down the missiles. One managed to escape unscathed, but Captain Falcon performed a seemingly reckless move of running at it and catching it in midair. Turning it around, the racer hurled the missile at the Yukkurinator, hitting it in the body.

"Argh! I don't believe how you people can be this strong!" Elrond angrily said. He was on the brink of going insane at seeing how the Smashers were able to perform inhumane feats and put up a fight. He didn't seem to be doing anything to them at all, but they were making progress against him.

"You clearly don't know anything about us!" said Captain Falcon with a smirk. "If you think we are too much for you to handle, then wait until you see what our world has to offer!"

"Enough! I will kill you all if it's the last thing I do!" shouted Elrond angrily.

* * *

The battle raged on atop the skyscraper, and down below, the battle was just as intense. The Smashers and the law enforcers of World YB were currently at war with the insane abusers of World OYP. Several of the latter had "gone past the anger point" and behaved more like monsters than people. They were screaming at the top of their voices while charging at their attackers recklessly and mindlessly. For the people of World YB, they might have a bit of problem dealing with these people if they weren't well armed or skilled, but for the Smashers, who were skilled fighters, this was no issue at all.

A muscular man with a purple Mohawk wearing a white, sleeveless shirt and a pair of black trousers attempted to punch Snake. The latter moved out of the way, caught his arm, and snapped it, causing the man to cry in pain. Snake then performed a over-the-shoulder-throw to slam him onto the ground hard before slamming down his elbow onto his face to seemingly knock him out.

Elsewhere, a woman with short blonde hair wearing a light blue vest and a black skirt cried out in anger as she attempted to hit Brawler with a metal pipe. The Mii blocked the blunt weapon with his arm with no effort before punching her in the abdomen hard. A man with spiky brown hair wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and a pair of jeans tried to hit him from behind with a hammer. Red bean paste could be seen stuck to the hammerhead, an evidence that he previously used it to kill yukkuri reimus. Without turning around, Brawler thrust one leg backwards and kicked him away in the abdomen.

One of those flying machines swooped down from the air with its claw extended outwards to catch the various yukkuris that were running around for their lives in the midst of the chaos. Many of them were caught and put into the hatch on its back. When a machine had filled itself up, it would fly back to the Yukkurinator. Some of them managed to escape the grasp of the Smashers, but some weren't so fortunate. Mario managed to catch the aforementioned one by jumping onto it and forcing it onto the ground after jumping up and down on top of it. Once it was down, he opened the hatch to let the yukkuris in there out.

One of the yukkuri that came out was a deibu, which rudely said to Mario, "It's you again, s*ty geezer! Deibu knew you cannot be trusted! Where are my sweet-sweets?" Mario just rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing that he ran into the same scum yukkuri from before.

Meanwhile, Link shot down another one using an arrow attached with a bomb, blowing it up from the side. The machine fell to the ground, badly damaged and with a hole on the side of it. Link ran up to it and saw through the hole that some of the yukkuris in there were killed by his bomb arrow. "Shouldn't have done that..." he said with guilt in his head.

He then sensed someone approaching him thanks to observation haki. He turned around to see a man wearing a black shirt with flame patterns on it and a pair of jeans, but what was most notable about him was that his face was concealed by a large mask that resembled a red, hairy ape with sharp fangs and evil-looking eyes. Held in his hands were a pair of metal bats. "What are you supposed to be?" asked Link, looking unimpressed.

"I am the Demon Abuser!" replied the masked man in a monstrous voice that was clearly the work of a voice changer. "I bring torture and death to yukkuris for the purpose of satisfying my own desires! I also smite down all those who rob me of my pleasure! You are one of those who committed such an act, so for this, you shall suffer the torture I am going to bring to you!"

Still unimpressed, Link said in a bored manner, "Sure, bring it..."

The masked man ran at Link while letting out a war cry of sorts and swung both bats at him at the same time. With a couple quick swipes from his sword that was almost too fast to be seen, Link effortlessly sliced the bat into pieces. It was thanks to armament haki that the Hylian made this feat possible. Needless to say, the masked man was shocked at the sight of this, and then Link imbued haki into his shield before ramming it at the man, hitting him with such a force that his mask was shattered, revealing a youthful-looking face with brown hair that almost touched his eyes. The man flew back from the impact and seemingly passed out.

"So much for a being a demon..." said Link in a bored tone.

* * *

Amidst the chaos, a kid with a shaved head wearing a yellow shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts was killing yukkuris by stomping them. He eventually picked up a crying koreimu and twisted it like a towel until it died a gruesome and brutal death. Yukkuris that saw this ran, but he easily caught up with them and brutally murdered them all.

Luigi saw this and angrily said to him, "Hey you! You're a kid! How dare you do such terrible things?"

The kid pulled down an eyelid and stuck out his tongue at him. "Bleh! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Why you?!" said Luigi in anger.

"What are you going to do about it? I'm just a kid! Do you dare hurt me?" taunted the kid.

And that was just what Luigi did. The kid found himself crying in pain as Luigi placed him on his laps and spanked him over and over. "Bad boy! Bad boy! This ought to teach a lesson!" the plumber angrily said to him.

Why hadn't Captain Falcon and Link thought of this earlier...?

* * *

All around the city, the Smashers continued to fight the various abusers of World OYP. These abusers came in various kinds, and some gave themselves comic book-like names based on their preferred method of abuse.

A man covered head to toe in a black bodysuit called himself Pyronicus the Second. He had a tank carried on his back that had a "hose" from which fire would shoot out of. Recognizing Mario as one of the Smashers, he blamed him for killing the original Pyronicus, even though Mario said he didn't actually kill him. Pyronicus the Second claimed that his bodysuit was fireproof. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't "punch-proof", as Mario was able to testify, if you know what I mean.

One abuser had a simple clothing consisting of a white shirt and a pair of jeans, and he had black hair that almost reached his shoulders. The notable thing about him was that he wore a clear plastic bag with an air hole for his nose over his head. He called himself Plastic Bag Man and said that he abused yukkuris by wrapping them inside plastic bags and leaving them to die from starvation. All it took was a karate chop to the head from Snake to knock him out, and without removing the plastic bag either. Not like it could protect him anyway...

One guy wore a shiny silver shirt and trousers of the same color. He had spiky, black hair that went all over the place and wore a pair of glittering shades. On his fingers were glittering tips that he placed over them. He called himself Hokey-Pokey, as his favorite method of abuse involved poking yukkuris so hard that holes were made on them. It's safe to say he wouldn't be poking anymore yukkuris after Kirby gave him his own poking. Or was that punching? Dunno, since the pink puffball has no visible fingers...

While the fight raged on below, the battle raged on above the skyscraper as well.

Shouting rage, Elrond pressed another button that made the front part of the Yukkurinator, the area below the head, open up and reveal a pair of hammers with spiked at the bottom of the hammerhead. He started slamming it around the place, trying to hit the Smashers, but he only managed to make cracks and even holes on the floor. Soon, the constant pounding caused the floor to become weak. It eventually collapsed, causing the Smashers to fall to the lower floor. The Yukkurinator, on the other hand, managed to stay afloat in time by releasing flames from underneath its wings.

Missiles were then fired from the mechanical monstrosity at the Smashers. Seeing this, Ganondorf raised his hands into the air and created a large ball of energy that exploded into smaller balls of energy, which then shot in the direction of each of the missiles, destroying them before they even hit anything. Dark Pit took out a staff with a red tip and pointed it at the Yukkurinator before shouting, "Explosive Flame!" A ball of orange light was shot out at the machine's head, exploding in a burst of fire upon impact.

Propelling himself into the air using flames coming out from his feet, Falco shot himself higher than the Yukkurinator and then fell towards its the top of its body with the intention of hitting it with a fiery dive kick. He landed onto the surface hard but seem to do anything to it. He was then electrocuted, but didn't fly back. The pheasant endured the electrocution while removing a hexagon-shaped object with the letter B printed on it from his belt. After placing it onto the back of its body, Falco leaped back fast and return to the building. The object placed was a smart bomb, which exploded moments later, creating a massive spherical explosive that seemingly did massive damage to the Yukkurinator.

The inner workings became visible as a result of the bomb, but the Yukkurinator was still functioning. Growling in rage, Elrond lowered the machine's altitude to the side of the building, at the same altitude as the Smashers, and smashed the head through the wall in an attempt to crush them in between its mouth. The Smashers all got out of the way in time, and then Lucina swung down at the neck. However, the neck was much harder than the arm, so she was unable to cut it off right away.

The head pulled back, and then the twin hammers reappeared from underneath it to slam down onto the Smashers. After avoiding it, Lucina cut off one of the hammers, and the other one pulled back before she was able to cut it. The Yukkurinator moved back through the air and then fired more missiles at the Smashers, only for them to be destroyed by the same attack from Ganondorf, the one involving a large energy ball exploding into smaller ones.

As the Smashers fought the Yukkurinator, they noticed that a few of the flying machines they dispatched flew back to it and entered through a hatch on its back. "Those things must have came back from catching yukkuris!" said Captain Falcon.

"Then we should help them before we destroy this thing, or else we'll kill them as well!" said Lucina.

"Leave that to me!" said Dark Pit as he flew towards said hatch. Turrets appeared from the back of the machine to shoot him down, but with swift movements, he was able to dodge them while destroying them with energy arrows fired from his Silver Bow. He flew into the hatch, only to find himself at the mercy of the machines' weights. He wasn't strong to lift them up, and it was too much effort to remove all the yukkuris from inside them.

Ganondorf jumped down all of a sudden to help take out those machines. Thanks to having borderline superhuman strength, doing this wasn't too big of an issue for him. There weren't a whole lot of these machines, as most of them were destroyed by the Smashers down below.

Elrond was furious that they were undoing the job he gave those machines, and he wondered why Ganondorf wasn't electrocuted when he got onto the Yukkurinator's body.

As if he was reading his mind, Falco said to Elrond, "I guess my bomb from before made your machine shock-less!"

Captain Falcon came to help Ganondorf, and they were able to remove all those flying machines from the Yukkurinator and also destroy the propellers to keep them from flying.

Seeing this, Elrond shouted in rage as he made the remaining spiked hammer come down on top of the Smashers. Covering one leg in dark energy and imbuing it with haki, Ganondorf kicked straight up and hit the hammer with such a force that the latter shattered into pieces, and his foot was completely unharmed. Needless to say, Elrond could not believe what happened.

Captain Falcon picked up the hammer Lucina cut off, and despite its weight, he was able to lift it off the ground relatively easily. Spinning in circle several times, the racer hurled the hammer at the Yukkurinator's head, knocking off pieces of its exterior and even dislocating the jaw somewhat.

Just then, a massive portal, as big as the Yukkurinator, appeared behind the machine, much to the surprise of everyone. Kamui and R.O.B. were seen standing in there, and the scenery around them was that of the lab's basement. Further behind them, one could see Victor, Edward, and Dr. Blak bounded and sitting on the floor.

Dark Pit was actually the only one who could see them, as he was in the air above the Yukkurinator when it appeared. "What are you two doing there, and what is this all about?" he asked Kamui and R.O.B.

"We have managed to locate another transdimensional machine in the basement, and we have managed to subdue the main instigators of this incident as well," replied R.O.B., who increased the volume of his voice loud enough for the Smashers to hear. "After learning about the weapon known as the Yukkurinator Mark III, we used the machine to locate it."

Hearing this, an idea came to Captain Falcon, and he said, "Then let's send it back to where it came from!"

"Right, it's high time we end things," agreed Ganondorf. "I'm tired of holding back, so let's show him what we've got!"

"You won't stop me! I'll kill you all!" shouted Elrond angrily. He made the Yukkurinator fire a large amount of missiles at the Smashers. However, Kamui, in her dragon form, appeared in front of them and released a large waterspout from her mouth. The waterspout caught the missiles and sent them swirling back to the Yukkurinator, blasting it all over the body.

When the water, explosion, and smoke all disappeared, Elrond saw Captain Falcon and Ganondorf with their fists pulled back and glowing brightly in orange and purple light respectively. Elrond suddenly felt something he never felt before in his life. The feeling sent a strong chill down his spine and filled his mind with terror. It was also a powerful killing intent that made him feel as if his life was flashing before his eyes.

Sweat ran down his forehead as he began thinking about what went wrong and how things could possibly turn out like this. All he wanted to do was for the people of his world to be happy again and enjoy their favorite pastime of abusing yukkuris. Thinking back, he was exposed to the pleasures of yukkuri abuse since he was a child.

 **BGM Ends**

His earliest memory told him that his parents would hurt and even kill yukkuris in front of him while making up stories. Such stories made him laugh, and the sight of the yukkuris getting hurt and killed by his parents were even more amusing. It was even more fun to abuse them himself.

He remembered his mother preparing yukkuri-related dishes three times a day for the family to eat. The sounds of the screaming and crying yukkuris as they were being diced, boiled, grilled, and microwaved were still fresh in his head and sounded like music to his ears.

He greatly enjoyed television programs where yukkuris were seen getting hurt and killed. Those were the most popular kinds of television programs among the people of World OYP.

He remembered going to fun fairs and festivals to see a large amount of yukkuris being abused in creative ways. There were fun games that involved killing yukkuris, such as throwing them as if they were baseballs, shooting them with toy guns, throwing them into water to feed them to fish, playing whack-a-mole with them, and more. The laughter and shouts of excitement accompanying such games were memorable, as were the sights of the terrified yukkuris as they got killed for their entertainment.

But now, these people came from another world and took away all the yukkuris. The smiles and laughter of World OYP had since then disappeared, because their main source of pleasure had been unfairly robbed from them. People lamented all day and night. Some went insane, and some even committed suicide due to being unable to cope with a life without yukkuris. The sight of his world haven fallen into a depressing state saddened and angered him greatly, and he vowed that he will bring justice to his people and return their happiness to them. He also vowed to make the people responsible for all this pay. When the chance finally came, he gave it his all to make his vows come true, even going as far as doing the works himself.

He wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be someone who could be praised and remembered by his world. He wanted to do his world a big favor. He wanted his world to be happy again.

It all seemed to be going well. Everything was falling in line. Everything was going as planned. It wasn't supposed to fail. Nobody was supposed to stop them.

Yet now...

 **BGM Continues**

"THERE IS NO JUSTICE IN WHAT YOU PEOPLE ARE DOING!" Elrond shouted at the top of his voice.

"FALCON PULVZERIZER!" Captain Falcon shouted as he unleashed a punch that resulted in his flames shooting forward and taking the form of a massive falcon.

"WARLOCK DEVASTATOR!" Ganondorf shouted as he unleashed a punch that resulted in the dark flames shooting forward and taking the form of a massive boar.

The fiery falcon and the boar of dark flames soared across the air, their almost realistic-looking faces giving Elrond the fright of his life. He could swore that he was looking at an actual falcon and an actual boar charging at him and even hearing them cry. There was nothing he could do but brace for both attacks to come closer and closer to the Yukkurinator.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

As if they were actual solid constructs, the falcon and the boar collided with the Yukkurinator in a way that the latter was actually pushed back through the air. It didn't take long for the fiery animals to melt and tear through the machine's metallic body, eventually tearing it into pieces from the inside out in seconds. Elrond screamed in terror as his surroundings exploded, engulfing him in flames and propelling him backwards.

Dr. Blak, Victor, and Edward were horrified beyond words and screaming for their life. They had every reason to do so, because the flames of the explosion, the pieces of the Yukkurinator, and the "animals" created by the two Smashers were all heading through the portal and in their direction. Being bounded, there was no way for them to get up and run, so there was nothing they could do but to scream and let the flames engulf them.

The main engine and the important machine parts of the Yukkurinator didn't actually explode until they were back inside the factory, and when they did, it was an explosion that spread throughout the whole place in a split second, burning up and destroying everything caught in it. The transdimensional machine was caught in the explosion as well and therefore destroyed.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 **BGM Ends**

As a result, the portal closed up, fast enough to prevent most of the explosion from coming out of it and potentially hurting the Smashers on the skyscraper. The most they saw was a burst of fire coming out of the portal before the latter suddenly shrunk and closed in a split second.

Lucina and Kamui were amazed at what they saw, and while Falco, R.O.B., and Dark Pit weren't as amazed as her, they were still impressed by what they saw and had smirks on their faces, showing that they liked what they saw and the fact that their enemy was defeated in a satisfying way. Of course, you can't see R.O.B. smirking because of the way his face looks.

Captain Falcon and Ganondorf were busy catching their breaths from performing such powerful and intense moves. As they continued looking at the spot where the Yukkurinator and the portal once were, they smiled while giving each other a fist bump as a way of celebrating their victory. "Nice job!" they said to each other simultaneously.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

"There is no justice in what you people are doing!"

Famous last words... And the irony of it...

I think I gave it my all for this final battle. Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! Also, do you think the final battle theme I chose is fitting?

Some of the abusers here have their designs based on characters I found in yukkuri abuse artworks. Sam is a returning character from Strive for Easiness Again, in case you forgot.

Also, the person you saw in the preview in my previous story Age of Monsters is Elrond. I have intended for him to be the "final boss" of this story since way back.


	17. Let's Take it Easy Together!

**SBS Time!  
Anonymous: ***something about the abuse fandom dying out*  
 **Game2002:** I'm aware of the abuse fandom dying out, which is great! I'm also aware that some of the more well-known abuse artists haven't been active for quite a while. Honestly speaking, they can be very good at drawing cute, family friendly stuff as well, which I might actually miss.

I've also noticed that One Yukkuri Place's overall quality has been dropping for a while, especially when it comes to tagging. You can see that the pictures around these days are really lazy with the tagging, pretty much only tagging what yukkuris are present and that's it. I'll admit that when it comes to abuse, livestock and cooking-related abuses are really the only ones I can tolerate. There's something different between killing animals for food reasons and killing them for fun. I mean, which is more acceptable? Killing a fish to make fish fillet, or killing it for the sake of getting a good laugh? Because the people there got lazy with tagging, it's nearly impossible to see new livestock-related pictures now.

Anyway, I think I'm going to celebrate if OYP someday closes down for good. Here's hoping that does happen!

* * *

Please note that since this is the final chapter, I will be unable to answer the questions of guest reviewers, so unless you have an account, please refrain from asking questions, as I will be unable to answer them.

 **Final Chapter  
Let's Take it Easy Together!  
**

* * *

"What the heck...?!" That was what a particular teenage-looking girl said after looking through a book about various creative ways to abuse yukkuris. Said girl had black hair decorated with a red ribbon and a pair of matching color hair tubes. Her clothing consisted of a red shirt with white detached sleeves and a red skirt. "You're saying that these... buns are supposed to be me in another universe?"

"That appears to be the case," Yukari, the demon of boundaries, said to her. "I even found the version of me in that world. It seems that my version doesn't get abused as much as the other species. Yours and Marisa's are common targets of abuse, as you can probably tell by looking through that book."

"Wow... I can't believe this..." said another girl while looking through a cookbook that taught one how to make yukkuri-related dishes. She looked about the same age as the first girl. Her hair was blonde, long, wavy, and had a single braid. Her attire resembled that of a traditional witch, right down to having a pointy black hat. She also wore a white apron. "Those people really have no problem eating these things alive?"

"Yep," replied Yukari.

Yukari had managed to get her hands on those books from World OYP and brought them back to Gensokyo, located somewhere in Japan of Tooneria, and showed the two particular people there she knew and were good friends with. She had previously told them about her time at World OYP, and they had a hard time believing what she told them. Now they had no reason to not believe her after seeing these books.

"I wonder how the people there are gonna react if they ever see the both of us," wondered the witch.

"Maybe they'll think you are bodied yukkuris," said Yukari. "Bodied variations don't get targeted as much. Probably has something to do with them looking too human..."

"I have to admit... These yukkuris, as you call them, look rather adorable," said the witch. "Why would people want to hurt them?"

"I think they look creepy... Like severed heads..." commented the black-haired girl. "Maybe their freaky appearance is why those people abused and killed them in the first place..."

"Whatever the reason is, the abusing has come to an end, hopefully," Yukari told them. "The Smashers managed to move all the yukkuris to a new world where people showered them with love and respect."

"These Smashers... They are famous in the outside world, aren't they?" the witch asked her.

"Yes they are," replied Yukari with a nod. "They've managed to save the world multiple times, though the government is a bit wary of them due to them interfering with them once. For the most part, however, they are hailed as heroes."

"Sounds interesting! I would love to meet them someday-ze!" said the witch with enthusiasm.

"Good to know that there are people out there keeping things under control so that Gensokyo doesn't get involved," said the black-haired girl as she closed the book she was reading. "Dealing with incidents here is frustrating enough, so I wouldn't want incidents of the outside world to get tossed into the mix. I'm going to have a mental breakdown if that's the case..."

"At least it makes your life more interesting! We probably wouldn't have known each other if that wasn't the case!" Yukari said to her with a smile.

"Sometimes I wish I've never met you... You like to pop in uninvited, which is annoying..." grumbled the black-haired girl.

"Don't be so unfriendly! I'm just trying to make your life more fun!" Yukari said to her.

"I'd rather not..." said that girl.

* * *

World YB was in a state of recovery. After Elrond's defeat, Kamui was able to get in contact with the government and military of Tooneria, and they wasted no time in coming over to handle the situation. The reason Kamui didn't call them earlier was because Lucina suggested that they ask the Smashers for help first. She had complete faith in them and wanted Kamui to see for herself just exactly how good they were. Basically, she wanted the half-dragon woman to get to know them better. It's safe to say that Kamui now had a good impression of the Smashers.

Soldiers from Tooneria came over to World YB and, together with the military of World YB, rounded up all those from World OYP to take them back to their own world. It was a large-scaled search so that nobody got left behind. Similarly, soldiers also searched hard in World OYP for yukkuris. There was the possibility that some of the abusers brought back yukkuris to their own world, and even if there was one yukkuri brought back, the technology they possessed made it possible for that single yukkuri to repopulate in great numbers. Therefore, there was need to make sure that not even a single yukkuri or anything related to them could be found in World OYP. Those people had enough abusing for a lifetime. It was time they stopped.

The Smashers were together at the park, watching the people of their world and World YB working together, helping the city recover. They helped injured people and yukkuris and cleaned up the place.

"What's going to happen to World OYP after this?" asked Pit.

"Considering how much chaos they've caused, I'm afraid for da worst for them..." said Mario.

"Why be afraid for them? They brought this on themselves! They deserve whatever is coming to them!" said Falco, and the others agreed with him.

"Is it true that Odin brought down terror on them last time?" Captain Falcon asked Lucina and Kamui. Though he and his comrades had never met Odin in person, they knew well about his brutality and how merciless he was towards evildoers. He was one person they didn't want to run into at all, even if they were good people.

"That is true," replied Kamui with a nod.

"Then I guess he's gonna go after them with a vengeance," said Falco. "Clearly they haven't learned their lesson from their first encounter with him. They deserve to be taught another lesson by him!"

"Actually, I heard from the soldiers that Admiral Leviathan will be going over there to do something about this," said Lucina.

"I can confirm that this is true," said Corrin as he came over to them.

"Who are you?" Yoshi asked him.

"This is my twin brother, Corrin," Kamui explained to the Smashers. "We both are vice admirals serving under Admiral Leviathan, who as you might know has been officially declared one of the Espers of Justice."

"My sister told me that you were a great help in resolving the situation here," Corrin said to the Smashers. "I would like to thank you all on behalf of the military for helping us resolve this crisis!"

"We did what we thought was right, nothing else!" said Captain Falcon with a smile.

"Our friends were trapped here, so we had to rescue them no matter what," said Link.

Corrin turned to R.O.B. and asked him, "It was you who hacked into the Iso-Lock System, right? That is some extraordinary hacking skill! However, if the government knows about this, they may potentially see you as a threat. Anyone who is able to hack into the government and military's systems is considered dangerous if they are not on their side."

"I am aware of that, but for the sake of our friends, I am willing to face the risks," the robot told him.

"You don't have to worry. I'll just tell my superiors that Kamui was able to figure things out herself," Corrin told him. "She may not look like it; she is actually a very skilled computer specialist. I'm sure they'll easily buy the fact that she dealt with the Iso-Lock System."

"Thanks for covering up for our robot friend here!" Captain Falcon said to him. "Hope they don't find out the truth and get you into trouble..."

"Don't worry about me too much!" Corrin told him with a smile.

"By the way, you said Leviathan is going to World OYP to punish those people, right?" asked Luigi. "Is he as... merciless as Odin?"

"Admiral Leviathan isn't anything like Odin," replied Corrin. "However, one thing he hates the most is seeing his friends and subordinates getting hurt. Seeing how the people there took out our entire fleet, I have a feeling that our admiral is really going to show them his wrath in a displeasing way... Still, he's a lot more merciful compared to Odin."

"Those people deserve it! Take that!" said Falco, sounding happy that the people of World OYP was going to get what was coming to them.

* * *

Thanks to the help from the military and the cleanup crew of Tooneria, World YB was able to recover at a fast speed. Even so, the tragedy that happened shocked and scarred the people there greatly, and fear of such a thing happening again was in their minds, especially the fact that World OYP had proven themselves to have the capability to cross dimensions. This was something the government and military of Tooneria would have to look into so that history wouldn't repeat itself.

As it turned out, World OYP actually had a legitimate army ready. They intended to come over to World YB if the abusers who went there couldn't get the job done properly or needed help. If those really had happened, then a full-scale invasion would've started, and World YB would've suffered an even bigger loss than it ready already did at the hands of the Yukkurinator.

Thanks to the intervention of the Toonerian army, it was prevented. They were able to keep the military forces of World OYP from carrying out their plans. It also turned out that not all the world leaders of that world agreed with invading World YB, but because the majority voted on the invasion, they had no say in things in the end. They were actually thankful that their world was the one that lost. Filled with guilt and embarrassment about the horrors their world brought to World YB, they offered to do everything they could to help compensate for the damage done.

Despite what happened, the more extreme abusers of World OYP still could not accept what happened and continued to mourn for the lack of yukkuris to abuse back in their own world.

What sort of consequences was going to happen next and if the relationship between these two worlds would be mended in some way was something best left for the future to find out.

For now, all World YB wanted was to recover from the attack and return to former glory, not to mention the guarantee that something like this would never happen again.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Elrond survived the destruction of the Yukkurinator, and the only person in the factory basement to do so. However, his body was in a terrible condition, and even if he looked in a mirror, he likely wouldn't be able to recognize himself. He was hospitalized, and after an operation that might or might not be considered successful, he found himself in his ward, bedridden and covered head to toe in bandages. The little of his skin that could be seen did not look pleasant, as he suffered major burns and injuries from the machine's destruction.

Stuck on his bed and connected by various tubes that injected medicinal liquids into him in order to keep his life sustained, Elrond stared at the ceiling, the only thing he could look at, and thought about what happened. His world had once again failed to bring back yukkuris, and miserably this time. He knew that his people must be disappointed and filled with rage. They put so much hope into their governments to restore their world to former glory, but that hope was shattered in perhaps the worst way possible.

Thinking about this made Elrond both sad and angry. The more he thought about it, the more tears came out from his eyes. All he could do other than looking at the ceiling was curse the Smashers angrily in his head and swear revenge. Abusing yukkuris would probably vent his anger at a time like this, but unfortunately... You get what I'm trying to say...

* * *

The Smashers who were involved in the incident received an invitation from Horton to come over to World YB so that a celebration could be held for them. The people of that world were thankful for their efforts in saving their world and wanted to thank them properly. The other Smashers could have gone with them, but they thought they didn't have the right to participate in a celebration about something they didn't get themselves involved in, so they told those particular Smashers to go and receive their well-deserved celebration. Kirby and Yoshi were glad that they were involved for a reason that might be obvious to readers if they know well about them.

Lucina and Kamui were invited as well.

After arriving at World YB, the Smashers were invited to the front of the city hall, where a ceremony was held for them. All those capable of wearing clothes wore fancy suits and dresses. Captain Falcon had his helmet removed, something he rarely did.

When the ceremony began, Horton got in front of the podium to give a speech to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, we all had a traumatizing experience some days ago, but despite all that, we've managed to endure through it all. It was thanks to the help of these people that we were able to come out on top in the end. Let's give them a round of applause!"

He pointed his arms at the Smashers, who were seated behind him. They stood up and bowed and waved at the audience when the latter clapped their hands and cheered at them. Horton then gave a motivational speech about how their country would be able to stand back up again, despite the tragedy, and how they were going to give it their all to protect the yukkuris, which were innocent and did not deserve such cruel treatments. He also reminded them how the emergence of yukkuris brought happiness to their world.

Eventually, he asked the Smashers if they had anything they wanted to say to everyone. Kamui stood up and went to the podium to give a speech. "Thank you very much for your applause! We highly appreciate it! I would also like to apologize on behalf of our world's military and government for not taking this matter seriously and thus resulting in this tragedy. We truly apologize for allowing such a thing to happen." She then bowed down as an act of apology. Lucina also stood up and did the same.

After that, Kamui continued delivering her speech, saying how their world was going to do everything they could to protect their world from World OYP. While she was saying all this, Kirby said, "I want to eat already..."

"Me too... Hope she doesn't speak too long and that nobody else is going to speak after this..." agreed Yoshi. Both Yoshi and Kirby wore bow ties, as their body styles prevented from wearing clothes properly.

"Can't you guys have a little patience?" Luigi said to them. "And when we start eating, you should show your manners and restrain yourself from hogging the food like crazy. You don't want everyone else to have nothing to eat, don't you?"

"We're not barbarians, you know," Kirby told him. "We know our table manners!"

"Try saying that again after you think about how you ate back home," Luigi reminded him.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad! At least you guys still got to eat enough!" claimed Yoshi, sounding offended.

When Kamui was finished with her speech, Horton walked up to the podium to say some more things, which made Kirby and Yoshi disappointed. After a few more minutes of speaking, he said that it was time to have a feast, which was set up at the garden of the city all. Those who received invitations beforehand were welcome to join.

* * *

Arriving at the garden, the Smashers were amazed at how well decorated the place was. Beautiful flowers and nicely-trimmed bushes and hedges were seen around the place. There were statues of people unknown to them, probably famous historical people of this world, decorating the place, and some of them had ribbons and balloons put on them. There was a large pool of water that had some aquatic marisas swimming around. Speaking of aquatic marisas, yukkuris were also seen frolicking the place. Of course, the most eye-grabbing thing of all were the large tables that were covered in all kinds of food. It was an all-you-can-eat-buffet. Needless to say, this was what Kirby and Yoshi were waiting for, and they were not disappointed, even though they hadn't taste them yet.

"Feel free to eat until your heart's content, and have fun with the yukkuris as well!" Horton said to everyone. "I had them brought here to enjoy the feast and play with everyone! After all that's happened, some of them are probably scared of humans, so I want them to know that not all humans are dangerous and scary. Please play with them and treat them nicely in order to make them trust humans again!"

"Bon appetit!" said Kirby and Yoshi happily as they rushed over to the food tables first, despite Luigi telling them to watch their manners, but Horton told him with a smile that it was all right.

There were cooks standing around the place, introducing to the people what they've managed to whip up. According to them, some of the foods here were made from yukkuris, but not literally using yukkuris to make them into food. As the Smashers had learned when they came to this world before, the scientists of this world developed a kind of serum that when injected into yukkuris, would make them grow lifeless buns containing their fillings. That way, they could make yukkuri-related delicacies without hurting and killing any yukkuris.

Such dishes include tuna curry that came from minamitsu types, pudding that came from sakuya types, fruit punch that came from wriggle types, red bean buns that came from reimu types, and ice-creams that came from luize types, just to name a few.

Soon, the garden was bustling with people of all ages, all of whom were eating, chatting, and playing happily. The yukkuris present were enjoying themselves as well. The people treated them nicely and fed them whatever they wanted.

Lucina brought her pet marisa and alice along too, and she let them play with the other koyukkuris. She played with the yukkuris herself as well. Being a huge fan of cute things, this was something she could no resist doing, and it was safe to say that she had a great time getting herself "swarmed" by yukkuris. The others had to keep an eye on her to make sure she wouldn't pass out from "cuteness overload."

As Mario and Luigi fed some yukkuris that gathered around them, a fat reimu came over, shoving aside the yukkuris while doing so, and rudely said to Mario, "S***ty geezer! You haven't given me the sweet-sweets I told you to give me yet! Do you want to die?"

Mario was surprised to hear this and was able to tell that it was the same scum yukkuri from before. He was even more surprised that it somehow ended up at this place. Did the people responsible from bringing in yukkuris not make sure what kind of yukkuris they were bringing in first? "Fine... Here are some candies..." said Mario as he gave the rude yukkuri some candies he grabbed off the table.

The fat reimu looked at the candies before it and complained, "This is not enough! The great deibu demands a mountain of sweet-sweets! Hurry up and bring deibu more if s***ty geezer doesn't want to die!"

"Watch your mouth!" Luigi angrily said to the reimu. "You should be glad that my brother is being patient with you and giving you candies!"

"Skinny and s***ty geezer should just shut up and get me sweet-sweets as well!" the reimu rudely said to him, which made him even angrier. Suddenly, a bug-catching net was placed over the reimu, and then it was picked up by a waiter at the place and taken away. "Hey! Where are you taking the great deibu? Put me down at once, you s***ty geezer!"

"Serves you right for being so foul-mouthed! Hope you learn your lesson!" Luigi taunted the reimu as it got taken outside. It was probably going to be taken to the yukkuri pound, a place where rude and troublemaker yukkuris were taken to if caught. If this was World OYP, they would've been tortured and killed on spot.

"I can see why some people get annoyed by yukkuris..." said Mario as he watched the reimu get taken away.

"But you can't blame every single yukkuri just because one is at fault," said Luigi. "The people of that world sometimes use this as an excuse to justify their actions. Very unfair if you ask me..."

"Indeed, very unfair..." agreed Mario.

The plumber in green then continued feeding the yukkuris and also look at the other yukkuris around the place. "It's a good thing that they're finally freed from their long history of abuse. They must be glad to meet people like us!"

"I'm sure they are! Let's hope they will live long and prosper in theez world!" said Mario.

"Kind misters!" said a high-pitched voice. Mario and Luigi turned to see some reimus and marisas coming over to them.

"Hello there!" Mario cheerfully greeted them.

"It's nice to see nice misters again!" said the reimu. "Do you remember reimu? Kind misters helped reimu and her little ones before, when reimu's husband marisa was killed!"

The brothers were confused at first, but after thinking carefully about what it said, they suddenly remembered. "Wait... You're the first yukkuris we ever met when we first came to your world?" asked Luigi, and those yukkuris nodded in response. "Wow! I can't believe I'm seeing you guys again!"

"Me too!" said Mario in equal amazement. "How are you doing? It seems that your children are growing up nicely!"

The reimu's children happily got close to the Mario Bros. to let them pet them and pick them up. "Little ones are taking it very easy! It's thanks to kind misters!" the reimu happily said to them.

"I'm glad to hear that-a!" said Mario happily.

While the two brothers happily interacted with those yukkuris, Kamui and a few other Smashers watched from close by. "They really are enjoying themselves! I wasn't there when you first went to World OYP to save the yukkuris, but I can tell that the experience there really left an impact on you guys," said Captain Falcon with a smile.

"Trust me; it's something that can get you scarred for life," Falco told him. "You won't believe how messed up the people there are!"

"Let's just hope nothing like this will happen again," said Link.

"We got careless and underestimated those people, but now we will be sure to keep a good eye on World OYP," said Kamui. "They will never catch us by surprise again. Still, I can't believe how messed up the people there are..."

"To be fair, our world has its share of messed up people too," said Captain Falcon.

"Yeah, especially after that True Fans fiasco... Everyone seems to be going crazy trying to be a hero, despite causing more harm than doing good..." said Falco. "Heard about that news where people tried to kill the judges of the Oscar Awards for giving an award to Kill Yourself Squad? Talk about being salty..."

"Yeah, because haters cannot accept the fact that despite Kill Yourself Squad getting negative reception, it was still a box office success and even won an award, even if its one for makeups and hair styling," said Fox.

"I like that movie and think it really deserves that award," said Captain Falcon. "I don't see what's so bad about it."

"It totally beats Strange Doctor, which I cannot understand how it got a much better reception, despite being so boring! What an overrated movie that was!" said Falco.

The Smashers looked around the place to see various people happily interacting with the yukkuris. Despite having faced a traumatizing experience of seeing their own kind being tortured and killed by humans not too long before, the yukkuris still happily interacted with the people. It was either because they were quick to forgive or their poor memory and low intelligence that they forgot about their cruel treatments at the hands of humans previously. Whichever was true, seeing the relationship between both species getting patched up was something good.

"You think we've seen the last of the folks from OYP?" asked Link. "I sure don't want to see them again..."

Looking at the yukkuris playing happily, Snake said, "No... I really want to say yes, but somehow, I'm convinced that we won't hear the last of them... I can't imagine them giving up so easily..."

* * *

 **Closing Theme  
Sakura Sakura, Japanese Dream (Touhou: Perfect Cherry Blossom, remixed version by Infinnacage Music)**

.

.

 _THE END_

.

.

 **Theme ends after about 4 minutes  
**

* * *

That's the end of the story! Thanks to all those who stuck to the end and enjoyed what they've read! I'm glad that I became motivated enough to finish this story! I also noticed the increase in quality towards the end! Perhaps your reviews made me motivated enough to take this story seriously! But then, it may be because I'm excited to start my next story. Either way, thank you very much for making me motivated enough to finish this story all the way to the end. Admittedly, I lost interest in this story halfway through and actually thought of canceling, but because I already taunted the people at One Yukkuri Place about making this anti-abuse story, canceling it is basically means taking back my words, and I do not want OYP to know that, so I told myself that I must finish it no matter what.

I'm glad I managed to make it to the end. Now that it's finished, I'm going to make a new account and post a link to this story at OYP. Let's see if I get banned for this again!

Also, that was indeed Reimu and Marisa at the beginning of this chapter, and their first ever appearance in my Smash Bros. series. Some of you probably know that I have my own Touhou series as well. I said it before, but I'll say it again: my ongoing Touhou series **DOES NOT** take place in the same continuity as my Smash Bros. series. It takes place in its own universe and has absolutely nothing to do with my Smash Bros. series. Therefore, all the Touhou characters that appear in my Smash Bros. series are different people from the ones in my Touhou series.

Speaking of which, you should know by now that my next story will be a Touhou and Suicide Squad crossover. It's the next installment in my ongoing Touhou series, the latest being The League of No Creativity. If you have been catching up with my Touhou stories or are a fan of Touhou in general, not to mention a DC Comics fan, please check it out! I will begin working on it as soon as possible!

Coming soon, Mission Gone East!

See you around!


End file.
